Hidden Deliverance
by SkyyRyder
Summary: COMPLETED x She made a deal with the devil. In order for her to get the new life she wanted, she would first have to tear their world apart. He used her; like she was going to use them. x Rated for violence, language, and adult scenes...
1. 00 Prologue

**Summary: **She made a deal with the devil. In order for her to get the new life she wanted, she would first have to tear their world apart. He used her; like she was going to use them. Rated for violence, language, and adult scenes...  
**Pairings:** Will very throughout the story; you'll understand soon... :)  
**Rated M: **For violence, language, adult scenes and all that jazz.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my god, it's another one. Wow... so I got this idea; and its still developing but I wanted to post it before I let it dry out on itself shelf. This is going to be different than most of my other stories (which means it probably won't have a 'happy ending'). But, I hope you give it a chance...

* * *

**Hidden Deliverance**_  
Written by Skyy Ryder_

**Prologue**_  
Hastings, Massachusetts _

The rain was beating down on the windshield, making it impossible to see where the car was going. Shoving a hand through a mass of nearly black locks she strained her eyes to get a good sense of what laid ahead of her, but that task was next to impossible. She tried to control the vehicle, but the slick curvaceous roads of Hastings were no help at all.

"Shit!" She yelled feeling her back tires slip, losing traction.

Her eyes flickered to her rearview, there was no one for miles behind her, and why would there be she was running away from there, she didn't want to look back. Her blue eyes settling back on to the black paved road ahead of her, as raindrops were rapidly whipped away by her windshield wipers. Coming around the corner she noticed something in the road. She flashed her high beams at the figure and it didn't budge.

"Fuck," She slammed her foot on her brakes; the car hydroplaned and slid frighteningly in to a ditch. The dark haired girl slammed her hands down on the steering wheel, the throbbing in her head getting louder, trying to control her breathing.

Her azure gaze rested back on the street, the figure was still lying there, motionless. She fought to free herself from the seatbelt that restrained her; the black piece of material snapped back hastily as she climbed over the center console and forced the door to her Audi open.

"Hey!" Her voice seemed to blend in with the rhythmic beating of the rain on the asphalt. "Excuse me!?" She yelled walking closer to the black heap.

She stepped on to the road, her entire body shaking and now completely drenched, she started yelling again, trying to get its attention. Moving closer she realized that it was a boy, a teenage boy about her age.

"Oh my god," She whispered rolling him on to his back, the rain picked up as the blue-eyed girl grabbed the boy's face, she pressed her face against his chest and heard his heart pounding, slow steady beats. "Alive, you're still alive..." She whispered grabbing his handsome face. "Wake up!" She demanded tapping his cheek with her hand.

She could hear the sound of tires on wet asphalt; her heart pounded in her chest, what was she going to do? She could run to the side of the street where her car was, and leave him, or she could stand there like an idiot and pray to God that the oncoming vehicle would see them and swerve, or slow down, or something. She had to think quickly or both she and the mystery man could become road-kill.

Using all of her strength she hooked her arms under the young man's and pulled him towards her car. It was hard; the young man had to weight at least one-seventy or one-eighty, which was about fifty to sixty pounds more than her. Her heels slid across the slick pavement as she was able to get him to the grass before the large SUV came swerving around the corner.

A pair of blue eyes stared up at her, she knelt down next to him; her blue jean clad knees sinking in to the mud. She helped him sit up; "Are you ok?" She asked in a worried tone, "What happened to you?" She asked.

"Who are you?" His voice was deep and strained, he winced sitting up and leaning against her car, deep heavy breaths leaving his lungs as if he had just been struggling for his life.

"Penelope... Penelope Simon," He could read her face, it as full of concern, and fright. "I should probably get you to a doctor..."

"No, I'll be fine..." He grunted as he pulled himself up using her car.

"At least let me give you a ride in to town..." She grabbed his arm and helped him stand up to his full height.

His gaze settled on her, and he was able to take her in, his vision was a bit blurred but he could make out her features; and decided that she was extremely good looking. His eyes glanced down over her wet body and noticed that her white tank top wasn't leaving much to his imagination.

His eyes met hers once again and he noticed she was smirking, "What are you doing lying in the middle of the road like that?" She asked as he put a hand to his head, he was bleeding. Growling lowly he slipped off his jacket and managed to hold it to his head to stop the cut from bleeding out worse, he would take care of it for good later.

"Don't worry about it…" His voice was low and guttural. She pulled open her passenger's side door and looked back at him. "Where are you headed?" He asked watching her crawl back in to her car.

"I don't know…" She answered truthfully.

"Just taking a midnight stroll outside of Hastings?" He asked deeply, he situated himself in the passenger's seat.

"Getting the fuck away from Hastings," She shrugged.

"Understandable…" His jaw set.

"Where are you off to?"

"Just drive," He instructed her.

The girl glanced over at him and was able to get out of the ditch she had managed to get herself in, with a bit of skill and a lot of luck. She hadn't noticed that her passenger's eyes turned onyx in the process, and they were back on the road.

She gripped the wheel and looked over at him every few seconds, wondering if he would start talking, or if this was going to be a silent ride to nowhere. She opted for the latter and didn't press him to talk. She turned on the music and accelerated the cars speed.

Within a few miles she could feel his gaze on her, the way that malevolent grin slipped on to his face as if he were thinking of something cynical, diabolical even. But he looked at her with a hunger in his eye, and it worried her a bit, but maybe this is what she needed to start her new life.

_Yeah, because a strange man in your car is exactly what you need to start a new life, Nel…_ She thought to herself shaking her head. _Maybe to end your life…_

Perhaps that wasn't such a terrible thought after the shit she had been put through, she glanced over at him again and turned her music down. His face had relaxed the cuts stopped bleeding

"What's your name?" She asked him.

He licked his lips and looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Chase," He stated simply.

"Are you like Madonna?" She asked smirking. "No last name,"

"Collins,"

"Well Chase Collins, what happened to you?" She questioned.

He turned to look at her a grin on his face, "Something terrible…"

"So, I've noticed… who did this to you?"

Chase grinned again he smiled at the dark haired girl ignoring her questions, "What are you running from?" He asked.

She glanced over at him and pursed her lips together, "Who said I was running?"

"The duffel bag in the backseat," He stated watching her glance back at the bag in the backseat.

"Everything," She answered.

Chase blinked slowly, his lips twitching with a small smile, "What would you say if I told you that I could give you a 'new beginning'?" He asked.

"I'd say you were either crazy or the man of my dreams…" She chuckled a bit as Chase smirked at her.

"I'm being serious, Penelope…"

"Nelly, please… call me Nelly…" She corrected him.

"Fine then, Nelly…" He smirked. "I can offer you a new life, somewhere else, away from Hastings…"

"That sounds almost too good to be true; what exactly would I have to do?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Be your sex slave or something equally as pathetic?"

She eyed him over and took in his build. Muscular, but yet not too muscular. She grinned; there was no way that this guy had difficulties getting laid. He looked down at his body and cocked an eyebrow up at her.

"Oh no, not a sex slave…" He smirked. "That's optional…"

_Oh so he did have a sense of humor,_ she thought to herself with a wicked grin his way. She didn't know what it was but there was something about his wicked attitude that was kind of alluring. She smiled and pursed her lips together.

"What's the catch than?" She questioned.

"You do something for me, and I do something for you, even trade…"

She licked her lips, she had nowhere else to go, she had just left the life she knew and was going on a complete whim. Swallowing hard she nodded her head, "Ok, so boss man… where too?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Ipswich,"

* * *

**Yep, I brought Chase back... I figured I needed something different. Anywho, check out my profile for a character concept of Ms. Nelly Simon. OH, and before you do that... you should review!**


	2. 01 Difficult

**A/N: **Thank you for the kind feedback so far. I really hope that you guys like this... and hopefully will get a better feel for the story after this chapter. Make sure you tell me what you think before you click out'ta here! Because I love to hear from you guys!

The scenes in _italics_ are flashbacks.

* * *

**Chapter 01: **_**D**__ifficult  
Ipswich, Massachusetts_

Stepping foot inside of Nicky's she was able to get a feel for the Ipswich hang out right away. This was the place where everyone let loose; threw inhibition to the window and did what they wanted. She tossed a grin at a few guys that were staring her way and she walked straight to the bar.

"Hey Nick, we've got a newb," One of the guys behind the bar shouted.

Penelope watched as a large man with a bald head came over to her with a grin on his face, "New in town?" He questioned grabbing a glass.

She nodded her head and glanced up at the menu, "I'll take a coke and basket of fries…" She answered coolly taking a seat at the bar.

Nicky grinned as he shouted out the order and handed her the coke she ordered. Penelope crossed her bare legs and let her gaze fall on the occupants of the bar, she was looking for someone, several someones to be exact.

Chase told her that she could find them here.

Reid snatched the money off of the table and puckered his lips at Aaron and Bordy, "Thanks fellas…" He grinned shrugging his shoulders.

"Best two out'ta three…" Aaron growled as he slapped another twenty down on the table.

"It's your funeral," Tyler smirked as Reid slapped his own twenty from his new collection on to the pile.

He sized up his pool stick and his attention was grabbed by an amazing pair of tanned, toned legs at the bar. Normally Tyler wasn't the staring type, but there was something about the way this girl sat at the bar. The confidence that was beaming off of her like a ray of light was nothing less than attractive.

Using his elbow he nudged his best friend who was staring Aaron down, Reid glanced back at him, those pale blue eyes telling Tyler that it had better be good. The brunette lift his chin in the direction of the bar where Nicky was setting a basket of fries next to a unknown subject.

Reid's lips curled in to a grin as he stood erect, his eyes slowly lingered over her body as he and Tyler both stared willingly, grabbing Aaron and his friend's attentions as well.

"Well would you look at that…" Aaron grinned. "Looks like Ipswich's got some new meat…" He grinned placing his pool stick down.

Penelope could feel eyes on her, and that's what she had been hoping for. She glanced over at the pool tables and noticed a blonde who was staring at her openly, not minding if he was being rude or not. His ice blue gaze was slowly scoping her out, his friend; the brunette with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes was doing the same, but not as hungrily as the blonde.

She had found her first two subjects.

* * *

"_There are four of them," Chase explained as he watched her curl up on the couch opposite of him. She looked ready to find out her 'mission' as he had called it. And she was._

"_Ok," She nodded pulling her hair to one side braiding it out of her face._

"_Two of them are going to be easy to get to, the others… not so much…" His gaze rested on her body for a minute, he couldn't help it; he was only human. "The easiest for you I'm sure will be Garwin, he likes to think of himself as the bad boy and the ladies man…"_

"_Ladies man?" She laughed at this. "He's seventeen what does he know about being a ladies man?"_

"_He's one of the Sons of Ipswich that means enough to have girls falling at his feet…"_

"_I see, go on…"_

"_You'll know him once you see him; Reid likes attention, when you go to Nicky's look for the pool tables, that's where he and Simms are most weekends." Chase licked his lips as he pulled more information out for her. "Blonde hair, blue eyes and a smirk always on his face…"_

"_Arrogant?"_

"_Cocky," _

_Penelope nodded taking mental note; he sounded kind of hot. She raised an eyebrow for him to continue._

"_Simms will be the second easiest; he's the youngest, kind of naïve and does whatever Reid tells him to." Chase rolled his eyes. "He hasn't really found himself yet… and I don't think he really knows that half of the female population of Spenser wants him… which I think is where you can get him there…"_

"_What's your plan?" She asked abruptly._

"_All in due time, my dear, all in due time…" He grinned. "Now, Simms is another blue eyed boy, dark hair, and just has a boyish appeal to him, if you find Reid – Tyler won't be far behind."_

* * *

He had been right about that. The two boys were staring at her, as well as the other two boys they were playing against. They didn't fit the description of the other two guys Chase had described.

She stuck a fry in her mouth and let her gaze settle over to the rest of the bar, that's when she spotted the others. Just as Chase had said two girls sat with them laughing and joking around about something or another.

* * *

"_What about these other two 'Sons'?" She asked pursing her lips together at him._

"_They'll be more difficult…" Chase sighed running a hand through his dark brown hair, his gaze settled forward as he mustered up the nerve to talk about his two biggest threats. "They both have girlfriends…" He rolled his eyes. "Kate, that's Parry's girlfriend… she's a bit of a bitch, but Pogue seems enthralled with her…"_

"_Trust me that won't be so hard,"_

"_Trust me… it will be…" Chase stated keeping her gaze. "He's the laid back one of the group; the mediator… long hair, hazel eyes… big build…" _

"_Muscles," She grinned her eyebrows lifting in interest, she stared over at him, it was dark in the room, how he generally liked it, and she didn't mind._

"_Lastly there's Danvers, Caleb is the leader… he's the one that holds them together, and probably the hardest to break. His girlfriend, Sarah… has him on a short leash." She watched as his demeanor shifted to one, she couldn't quite pinpoint. "He has darker features than the others, the eldest, dark hair, dark eyes…" _

* * *

She took a sip of her soda and pulled a quarter out of her pocket, she got up, her heels clicking on the wood floor of Nicky's as she headed to the juke box. Chase had wanted her to grab the attention of the four Sons of Ipswich, and she knew just how to do it.

Selecting a song she smirked as it started, glancing over her shoulder to see the table of four looking her way. The two girls giving her judging glares, the two guys looking her up and down; she turned around and sauntered back to her place at the bar, her hips swaying to the beat of the music.

The dance floor soon crowded with people, and she glanced at the table, the blonde was coaxing the dark haired boys' attention on her as she stood up and swayed her hips to the music, the dark haired girl did the same to the long haired guy and the two couples were soon on the dance floor.

Penelope's lips pursed as she walked out to the middle of the dance floor. Closing her eyes she let the body control her movements, her hips swayed evenly from side to side as she succumbed to the sultry sound of Mofro playing from the speakers.

She opened her eyes and could feel a new set of eyes on her, she turned slightly to see a pair of hazel eyes watching her hips move to the beat, she grinned to herself and found the dark haired boy was trying to fight the temptation but as she felt an arm encircle her waist his attention immediately snapped on her.

She danced a few seconds in this persons grasp but turned away and headed back to the bar as the music stopped, returning back to the rock that Nicky was playing earlier. She grinned seeing the dark haired girl slap her boyfriend on the chest and sending a glare in her direction.

Penelope grinned and shrugged her shoulders tossing the dark haired one a flirty smile. The blonde huffed and headed straight to the table as the dark haired one went after her, his hands up in defense.

_And he said this was going to be difficult_, she thought to herself with a laugh.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R! :)**

* * *


	3. 02 Harvard

**A/N: **This story has received a better response than I thought it would originally. To answer a question that was posed, which son does Nelly end up with? -- Well I can't answer, I'm sorry... I know you want to know, but that would give away the whole story, and we don't want that! -- I know that's evil, but I really can't say.

* * *

**Chapter 02**_: __**H**__arvard  
Spenser Academy_

"Miss Simon, you're transferring very late in to the year, why is that?" The aging man in front of her questioned.

Penelope looked at him a fake smile plastered on her face as she sat before him in the mandatory Spenser uniform, "Well sir, I really wanted to get in to Harvard," She lied. "It's been my dream ever since my father passed away,"

Chase had told her the Provost had a soft spot for good students, and ones with high expectations. He had told her that she wanted to get on the good side of the Provost and stay there.

"Are you a swimmer, by any chance Miss Simon?" The Provost questioned, turning to look at her.

"I love to swim, Provost Higgins, I was going to try out for the team at Prospect Hill, however, the training schedule would have gotten in the way of my other extra curricular activities." She smiled again.

_This was too easy_, she grinned stupidly at the Provost.

"Well, Spenser's training should suit you well Miss Simon, I have asked for our Class President to show you around the school…" He smiled at her. He pressed the button on the intercom and asked his secretary to send in Mr. Danvers.

The door opened and Penelope robotically stood up to greet Mr. Danvers. She turned around smiling as the dark haired boy recognized her right away.

"Mr. Danvers, this is our new student, Miss Simon… I'd like you to show her around, get her feet wet…"

The dark haired boy pursed his lips together and nodded his head to the Provost, "Caleb Danvers, " He introduced himself.

"Penelope Simon," She shook his outstretched hand and he opened the door for her. "Thank you,"

Caleb led her out of the office and in to the halls of Spenser Academy, "So… what brings you to Spenser?" He asked shoving his hands in to his pockets.

"I want to go to Harvard," She smiled softly looking up at him with a small glint of playfulness in her eyes.

"Really?" Caleb asked surprised.

"Yes, really…" She laughed looking up at him as they walked through the halls.

"My father, he was Class of '81…" Caleb announced boastfully.

Penelope feigned shock as she grabbed his arm, "You're kidding; that is so amazing…" She felt his hairs stick up as she touched him; he looked down at her his eyes warming to hers.

He cleared his throat and pulled her schedule from her hand, "What do you have first?" He asked.

-

"_You're going to attend Spenser for the rest of the school year; get close to them," He started walking around the kitchen as she made them dinner._

"_I already got my GED…" Penelope stated as she glared over at him._

"_Don't worry about it; I've got a friend who can handle that…" He waved his hand as if it weren't a problem. And little did she know, for Chase Collins, there were no problems, all except for the four Sons of Ipswich._

"_So what's my back story?" She asked cutting in to a ripened red tomato._

"_You're a transfer from Prospect Hill Academy," He walked up behind her, resting his hands on either side of the counter. He pressed his body in to hers, his lips resting by her ear as he spoke softly, cynically in to her ear. "You dream of going to Harvard because it was your father's dream." He left a lingering kiss on her bare nape. "You saw a chance and you took it… simple as that."_

_She turned to look up at him, her eyes resting on his lips and then on those deep blue eyes, a distinctive grin fell on to her lips as she placed the knife down, pulling herself up on to the counter, wrapping her toned legs around his middle._

"_You're diabolical… you know that?" She grinned unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt._

"_I love it when you talk dirty to me," He grinned collapsing his lips on to hers hungrily._

-

"It looks like you've got most of your classes with me," He stated looking her schedule over.

"Lucky me," She grinned up at him flirtatiously.

Caleb glanced down at her a wide grin spread on his face as he pointed out where the seniors lockers were, where the cafeteria was and other aspects of the Spenser layout. A familiar face popped in front of them, and she felt Caleb's hand fall to the small of her back, as if protecting her.

The curly haired brunette was standing in front of them, a sly grin on his face as he eyed her up, he had been the one playing pool with Garwin and Simms at Nicky's the other night. She tossed him a bemused look and Caleb went in to a protective mode.

"What do you want Aaron?"

Penelope's gaze shifted from the boy in front of them, up to the young man that had his hand right above her ass. She noticed the way his jaw set, the muscles tensed looking rather sexy. She let her body lean closer to him as the boy in front of him smirked.

"Looks like you've already got your hands on what I want," He remarked, giving a simple lift of his chin in her direction.

Caleb glanced down at Penelope and removed his hand from her back, she grinned and took a step forward and looked Aaron up and down, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not interested."

With that she side stepped him and continued down the hall, Caleb couldn't help but smile as he lifted his shoulders to Aaron and jogged to catch up with the girl that continued to wow him. He caught up grabbing her elbow, keeping her from walking away.

"Sorry about him, he's the resident asshole of Spenser…"

"Dually noted," She nodded her head.

"So, are you staying in the dorms?" He asked glancing over at her.

"Yeah," She nodded, Chase had made sure to get her a dorm room, just incase she had to take one of the Sons to her 'abode', he couldn't risk them knowing he was around at the moment.

It had confused Penelope, but she played along, Chase was her meal ticket right now, and she couldn't afford to fuck this up for him. She had to simply do as he asked and he continued to make her life a little less difficult.

She couldn't say that she minded though, she didn't mind messing with people's lives. Hers had been messed with her entire life and she was sick of being used… it was her turn to use people and have them feel what she had for so long.

Fighting her thoughts she glanced up at Caleb, "You?"

"No, I live with my mom… she's got a bit of a drinking problem…" He trailed off.

"I can completely sympathize," She nodded.

Caleb looked down at her grinning, "You can?"

"My mother was, or I should say is a drunk… her and my stepfather both…" Penelope lifted her head to look at him. "But enough about that boring shit… what do you do for fun?" She asked.

"Well, I believe you saw our hang out spot this weekend, Nicky's…" He gave her a sly grin.

"Oh, you saw me there?" She asked faking embarrassment.

"It was hard not too…" He confessed, she glanced up at him quickly, seeing that he had regretted telling her the truth.

"One of the girls on my floor told me about it…" She shrugged.

"Nicky's is definitely the place for that…" Caleb stated smiling at her.

"Caleb," An annoyed voice of a young woman snapped them out of their conversation.

Caleb and Penelope turned around to see a blonde girl, the same one from Nicky's, Penelope noted, not looking too happy. Caleb's demeanor turned rapidly to a nervous one.

"Sarah, hey…" He smiled walking over to her, trying to fight off the guilt ridden look on his face.

The blonde snapped her eyes up at him, a scowl on her face, "Hi, I'm Penelope… I just transferred here…" Penelope stepped forward holding out her hand.

"Sarah Wenham, Caleb's _girlfriend_…" The blonde exaggerated.

"Sarah," Caleb's voice was stern as if he was warning her of something.

"Oh, well the Provost just asked Caleb to show me around…" She grinned warmly as the blonde's demeanor changed as well. Her defensive guard was let down and she turned in to the bubbly girl she had seen at Nicky's a few nights ago.

"Sorry, welcome to Spenser…"

* * *

**So... still interested?**


	4. 03 Jealous

**A/N: **Yay, I'm so glad that you guys like this. I really wanted to try something new and different; and I'm more than happy that it's being accepted, woohoo! I think I deserve a cookie... lol...

* * *

**Chapter 03: **_**J**__ealous  
Ipswich, Massachusetts_

Her first day had been somewhat eventful. She had tossed Caleb a few flirty looks behind Blondie's back, which he returned with a grin. She couldn't believe how easily she had gotten under his skin.

She had to commend Chase for his work; she had noticed that at least one, if not all, of the Sons of Ipswich were in her classes. She knew things were going her way when she could feel all four sets of eyes at her, at any given time.

She was leaving class when she walked past the two youngest members. The blonde leaned against his locker as he took her in. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her; he loved the way her skirt flirted around her tanned thighs, the way she had her white oxford shirt unbuttoned, and her red tie loosened around her neck. There was something sexy that he found about the way she pulled her outfit together.

His friend's attention had been elsewhere until he caught sight of her. She tossed the youngest a wink before sauntering out of the front doors.

Pursing her lips, she surveyed the parking lot. She hadn't seen the long haired Son since the second to last class of the day. She knew he was going to be a bit harder to work; because he had been with his girlfriend for years.

But it was only a matter of time.

She saw him in the parking lot, picking up a helmet to a bright yellow motorcycle. She smiled to herself and headed over to him. She stopped and ran a hand over the windshield, looking up at him.

"Ducati 749…" She beamed up at him. "Nice ride," She grinned squinting slightly at the unusual sunshine. "Seven hundred-forty-eight cc's…" She shook her head. "Amazing,"

"Impressive…" He grinned at her. "You know your stuff…"

She smiled at him, "I grew up around bikes," Another lie, just another piece of information that Chase fed to her, one that she had looked in to.

"Very nice," He slipped his helmet on.

"Maybe you could take me for a ride sometime?" She asked with a sly grin, a double meaning in place.

Pogue looked at her, he wanted to mentally kick himself when he fumbled on his words, and even more so for the idiotic response that came out of his mouth, "Uh-yeah… sure…"

"Great, see you around," She smiled, giving him a small wave before she climbed in to her car and drove the short distance to the dorms.

She took out the key Chase had given her and she opened the door that coincided with the number on her key ring. When she opened the door she was shocked to see the room was full of things. A new lap top, a stereo, a TV, clothes and everything she needed.

A small grin danced on her lips as she walked over to the close that housed a new wardrobe.

"I told you I'd take care of you, didn't I?" His voice sent chills down her spine and she smirked turning around.

"You never cease to amaze me Chase," She grinned as he shut the door with his foot. "And should you be here?" She questioned. "You're not afraid they're going to see you?" She asked.

"Not in the slightest…" He shrugged. "Only Reid and Tyler stay in the dorms, and they're only there to sleep…" He laid down on her bed. "So, what's your report for today?"

"I flirted a bit with Caleb… impressed Pogue with my Ducati knowledge…" She sat down next to him. "All in all, a pretty decent day…"

Chase sat up and smirked at her, "That's my girl," He pushed her hair over her shoulders.

* * *

"It's Penelope, isn't it?" A suave voice came from behind her. Penelope turned around and came face to face with the Blonde Wonder of the Sons of Ipswich.

She smiled at him, "It is…" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Reid, am I correct?" She asked looking him up and down.

"That you are," He leaned against the locker beside her. "So, what do you say I take you out tonight, show you around town?" He questioned.

Penelope thought about it for a second and leaned in closer to him, "I'd say…" She trailed off her eyes never leaving his. "Pick me up at 7?" she asked.

"It'd be my pleasure…" He grinned.

"See you then, Blondie…" She gave him a small wave before sauntering down the hall.

She turned the corner and rolled her eyes, but stopped when she saw the long haired son getting bitched at by his dark haired girlfriend. Things seemed to be getting heated when she stormed off in another direction.

She walked over to him slowly, she let her hand reach out to touch his arm, "You ok?" She asked carefully, her voice showing concern.

His hazel eyes turned on her, "Yeah… you saw that?" He asked hoisting his thumb towards her retreating figure.

"I think half of the hallway did, but yeah…" Her tone showed a hint of playfulness as she nodded.

"She's just pissed at me," He shrugged.

"Sorry to hear that," Penelope gave him a small smirk. "I'm Penelope, by the way… I don't think we've been formally introduced."

"Pogue Parry, nice to meet you Penelope…"

"Just call me Pen," She winked up at him. "So, about that ride you promised me…" She looked up at him with an expecting grin.

Pogue's lips curved slightly upward, "I don't know if that would be such a great idea," He mused.

"C'mon… just as friends…" She stated tugging on his arm.

He looked down at her, those blue eyes begging him to take her; he gave in as a small pout appeared on her plump lips, "Alright, you wanna skip third?"

"I couldn't think of anything I'd rather be doing…" She grinned.

Pogue walked out towards the parking lot, Penelope hot on his heels. She followed him out and he offered her his spare helmet, which she graciously accepted. He climbed on to the bike, and helped her on behind him.

"Just hang on tight," He told her as he started the massive bike underneath them.

Penelope pressed her chest flush against his back, letting her arms encircle his lean waist, her hands holding on tightly to an amazingly taut abdomen. She felt her breath get caught in her chest as they took off.

_Wow_, she thought. There was nothing sexier than riding on the back of a sports bike holding on to a long haired rebel. It was like one of those sappy romance novels her mother used to read; riding off in to the sunset with her hunk, and all that jazz.

"Having fun?" He glanced back to look at her.

"You have no idea," She stated, the vibration between her legs, the feeling of his incredible body under her fingers. Her mind raced about all the things she could possibly do to him.

He laughed and kicked the speed up a notch as they whirled around the old Colony roads. Most of the city she hadn't ever seen before. She smiled as he stopped abruptly, as if something startled him.

"You ok?" She pulled off the helmet as he rested his feet down on the ground. He pulled his off too; her lips were right by his ear.

"Yeah, I just thought I saw something in the road, that's all…" He gave her a reassuring grin and she smirked.

"So, Pogue… how fast does this thing go?" She asked never releasing her hold on his middle.

"Faster than most things on two wheels…" He grinned back at her.

"Mind showing me?" She pressed her lips together.

"It'd be my pleasure…" He stated putting his helmet back on, she followed his lead, and as she reclaimed his body as hers for their ride, he took off down the winding road that lead back to the Dells.

* * *

Reid fell out of Tyler's truck and the brunette glanced over at him, "Do you know where Pogue disappeared to this morning?"

"Haven't a clue," The blonde responded. "All I know is I have a date with that pretty new thing…" He slapped his hands together in triumph.

"You didn't waste anytime…" Tyler's voice was laced with bitterness as he shot a look over at his best friend.

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy in your tone, Tyler Simms?" The blonde mocked as he walked up the steps of Spenser's dorms.

Just as Tyler was about to respond the sound of a motorcycle, caught their attention, a yellow Ducati 749 pulled up in front of them. The two noticed the bike and the driver, it was Pogue. But the person on the back of his bike was definitely not Kate.

"Is that who I think it is?" Reid's mouth fell upon as the helmet came off and dark chocolate colored hair spilled out over a pair of exposed shoulders. "What the fuck?" He whispered loudly.

Tyler smirked up at his best friend and slapped him on the shoulder, "I guess I'm not the only one that's jealous…"

* * *

**Muahahaha, I love Tyler's last line... I don't know why... but I could just see him saying it. Anywho, REVIEW, please... **


	5. 04 Puppet

**A/N: **THANK YOU! That's pretty much all I've got to say!

* * *

**Chapter 04: **_**P**__uppet  
The Streets of Ipswich_

Reid met her at exactly seven o'clock in the lobby. He tried to push the sight of her getting off of Pogue's bike out of his mind, he had other things in mind and they did not involve one of his best friends.

He smiled swinging the keys of Tyler's Hummer on his index finger he let out a low whistle taking in the sight of her. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a peach top that wrapped around her neck. Reid licked his lips and cleared his throat to grab her attention.

She turned around and smiled at him, "Reid," She grinned at him.

"Penelope, you look… wow…" He gave her an approving nod.

She turned around, like she were at the end of a runway and gave him a flirty lift of her eyebrow, Reid bit his bottom lip and shook his head. He was going to get in to trouble for this one, he just knew it.

"So, where to Mr. Garwin?" She asked following him out the black Hummer he climbed in to.

"Figured we'd go in to town, grab a bite to eat, maybe just hang out…" He lifted his shoulders. "Get to know each other a little better," His eyebrow arched in interest.

"Sounds like a date," She mused not holding back.

"And if it was?" He asked her.

"From what I hear, Reid Garwin doesn't date…" She eyed him up; she had heard this through the Spenser grapevine.

"He tends to make exceptions for incredibly hot new transfer students," He let his eyes linger over her body a second longer than they should have as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"And speaks in third person," She mocked with a sly grin on her face. Reid returned it and accelerated the speed of the Hummer as he drove in to town.

They made small talk until Reid parked the car in front of a small diner, and tossed her an amused look as she looked the place over with a critical eye. He pushed his door open and urged her to get out.

"This is the second best place in Ipswich to grab a burger," He lifted his chin to the sign that read 'Freddy's'. Penelope smirked. "You don't mind grabbing a burger, do you?" He asked.

"Not at all,"

"Good, I don't think this would work if you were one of those lettuce nibblers…" Reid stated holding the door open for her.

"I'd rather die then reject a good burger," She looked over at her shoulder at him as he came up behind her. His hands rested on her hips pulling her flush against his chest.

"That is really hot," He whispered in her ear.

Penelope gave him a sly grin before they were escorted in and seated. They slid in to a booth and Penelope ordered a large cheeseburger combo and Reid smirked at her and ordered the same.

Two cokes were placed down in front of them moments later.

"No diet?" He asked with a mocking grin on his face.

"Do I look like I need a diet coke?" She asked glancing down at her body. Reid's eyes followed hers as he shook his head as his answer.

Reid's grin got larger as every minute passed; she was like the epitome of the perfect girl. She was hot, she was smart, and she was witty. They ate laughing and talking and poking fun at some of their fellow patrons.

They left the diner and Reid decided to take her for a stroll down the streets of Ipswich.

"So, tell me what you do around here for fun?" She stated looking up at the sky.

"Usually hang out a Nicky's… playing some pool or foosball… but I'm… we're all swimmers…" He stated referring to his three friends.

"The other _Sons of Ipswich_." She asked making sure he knew she was mocking them.

"Are you making fun of us?" Reid asked stuffing his hands in his front pockets, giving her a sly look.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not… I'm not sure yet…" She gave him a playful look before he bumped his shoulder in to hers.

"They're my best friend, you know…" He cleared his throat pointing to an ice cream shop. "You want some?"

"That sounds great actually," She nodded her head and they walked across the street and both got an ice cream cone. "So, four best friends?"

"Yeah, we're kinda like brothers, you know… we all grew up together," He shrugged his shoulders.

"I see, so who's the other one?" She asked, she hadn't been formally introduced to the youngest member of the Sons yet. "The one that's always with you, Blue Eyes…" She grinned seeing the look of hesitation on the blonde's face.

"Oh, Tyler… Simms… he's the closest to me out of the bunch," Reid shrugged his shoulders.

"And I'm assuming Pogue and Caleb are a pair?" Reid glanced over at the small smile that spread across her face when she said Pogue's name.

"They're both taken, you know…" He pointed out.

"I'm aware," She laughed glancing over at him. "Oh…" She noted the jealous glint in his eye…"You saw me and Pogue earlier didn't you?" She stated figuring that was at the root of their dilemma.

He simply nodded his head and she looped her arm through his, "No worries, I just saw him on his bike the other day, and made a comment about how I loved them… so he offered to take the new girl for a ride…"

"I bet he did," Reid mumbled under his breath, hoping she hadn't heard. But she had, her wheels were turning, she was already succeeding in her plan and it had only been two days.

"Just as friends though, y'know… strictly platonic…" She took a lick of her ice cream and Reid watched as her tongue circled around in a teasing manner. He nearly moaned out loud watching this, he was about to say something when her phone ringing cut him off.

She used her other hand to dig in to her purse to find her buzzing phone, with one glance at the screen she looked at Reid with large blue eyes, "I kinda have to take this, would you excuse me for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure," He watched as she walked away and answered the call.

"_Hello my little evil puppet," _Chase's voice was unmistakable.

"Hey babe, what's going on?" She asked glancing over at her shoulder to see Reid looking around the streets eating his ice cream still.

"_Having a good time with Garwin, are we?"_

"How did you know I was out wit-"

"_I've got eyes and ears everywhere, Nelly…" _She could hear the smirk on his face. _"But, just to help you keep the blonde interested; he has a secret love for photography…"_

"Photography?" Her dark eyebrows slammed together as she looked back at the blonde who was checking her out from where he stood. "Who would have thought?"

"_Exactly, now get back to licking your ice cream and I'll see you tomorrow night," _

"You know, you make a hot stalker…" She listened to him laugh deeply on the other line, "Ciao," and she hung up the phone.

She rejoined Reid and watched as his eyes never left her, "You like what you see Blondie?" She asked.

"You have no idea," He grinned hooking an arm around her waist. "So, who was on the phone?" He inquired.

She paused for a second, "Nosey little fella aren't ya?" She asked with a grin. "My camera repair guy, he has my baby with him and he's almost done…" She sighed and she could see she had caught Reid's attention. The blonde's blue eyes lit up, "I've been waiting for this ever since I got in to Ipswich, I was worried about leaving it with a complete stranger, but he knows what he's doing…"

"You're in to photography?" He asked his brow knitting together tightly.

She gave him a small smile and nodded her head, "Love it, actually…" She smirked this lying thing was becoming way too natural for her.

They talked the rest of the night; she let Reid lead the conversation wherever he wanted to take it, which was right in to Photography and art. He had Penelope slightly impressed with his knowledge and his enthusiasm for the hobby.

The night came to an end and Reid walked her to her door. She leaned against her door and he looked over her shoulder.

"No roommate?" He asked.

"Nope, all by my lonesome in here…" She gave him a playful smirk.

"Mmm, we could change that," He stated leaning down towards her.

"On the first date?" She scoffed putting a hand to her chest in mock shock. "What kind of girl do you take me for Reid Garwin?" She asked him.

"Hmm, my kind…"

He didn't say anything more as his thin lips fell on to hers. She moaned in to his mouth as his hands grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against his body, moving their mouths together in a heated kiss.

She pulled away from him, and he gave her a lazy grin, "See you tomorrow?" She asked opening her door.

"You can bet on that," He nodded before giving her one last hard kiss before disappearing down the hall.

Penelope licked her lips and smirked, he tasted like peppermints, and that definitely wasn't a bad thing. She laid back on her bed and felt her phone vibrating in her purse. She glanced down and saw Chase's name blinking violently on the screen.

"Hello lover," She answered.

"_How's my naughty little she-devil?" _She was becoming accustomed to his little nicknames for her.

"Just fine, Chase, what's up?" She flipped on to her stomach and stared out of the window, dark clouds were rolling in over Ipswich, very quickly.

"_I heard from my little blue bird that we've got a Son on the third floor, unaccompanied…" _

"The baby?" She asked her tone hopeful.

"_That's the one,"_ She could hear the malice in his voice, and she had to admit him being the bad guy was really hot.

"I'm on it…"

Without a goodbye she hung up and headed up to the third floor, she had scoped out the halls of Spenser Dormitories and was getting accustomed to everything quite nicely. Her favorite part was the fact that most of the guys walked around half naked after showering.

She turned a corner and ran smack dab in to a hard, wet being. Her arms were grabbed by a pair of strong hands, and she looked up to meet a pair of impossible blue eyes. She grinned inwardly, knowing that she had just literally ran head on with her next subject.

"You alright?" His voice was low, and kind of sexy, she had to admit.

"Yeah, I'm ok…" She gave him a lazy grin, not minding the fact that he hadn't taken his hands off of her yet. "Tyler, right?"

"That's me," He stated a smile inched across his handsome face.

"Nice to finally meet you," She stated looking down at his hands that were still clutching her biceps.

"Oh, sorry…" He let go and shook her hand.

"Penelope," She introduced herself.

"I know," He smiled shyly a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

Penelope licked her lips and nodded her head, "Do you?" She questioned giving him a flirty look.

"Yeah, you went out with Reid earlier, right?" He played it off, coolly, she noted.

"That's me," She nodded. "But you can just call me Nel,"

Tyler glanced down at himself self-consciously before she looked him up and down herself, "So, what brings you to the guys' floor?" He asked running a hand through his hair.

"Well Ty… do you mind if I call you Ty?" She asked giving him an innocent glance.

"No, that's perfect…" His voice rambled and she touched his arm slightly, making it look like an accident.

"Great," She grinned. "I was just bored really; couldn't imagine going to sleep right away, so wanted to walk around and scope this place out…"

"I see," He smiled.

"I guess I should let you go… uh… get dressed." Her eyes fixated on his half naked body. His torso gleamed with water droplets that slid carefully down his chest to his lean stomach, which she could tell weren't nearly as muscular as Pogue's but he had an unnatural teenage figure, but was still very fit.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, his voice hopeful.

She gave him one last once over and nodded her head, "Most definitely,"

She walked past him, giving him a look over her shoulder as he stood, holding his towel and watching her walk away. She let a small grin dance on her lips.

_It was going to be easy to hang around these guys_, she thought to herself. Four absolutely gorgeous guys, oh yeah, any girls dream come true.

* * *

"_You have to get close, Nelly…" Chase stated sitting down on the love seat that adorned the well-furnished apartment. "Real close," His voice was low as she walked in to the living room from the open kitchen. _

"_That shouldn't be a problem," She responded. _

"_It might be harder than you think," He cleared his throat. _

_She straddled his lap and rested her forehead against his, "Is it harder than I think?" She questioned a naughty smirk playing on her lips. _

_Chase couldn't hide the glint of playfulness that was in his blue eyes. As much as he wanted nothing more than the demise of the Sons of Ipswich, he couldn't fight the attraction he had to Penelope, especially when she openly threw herself at him. He was still human after all._

_He looked up in to her daring blue eyes and gave her a malevolent grin, "Wouldn't you like to know," _

_Her long fingers found their way to the button of his Levi jeans and pulled them open, "I think I'm going to…" She pressed her lips firmly against his. _

_Chase cupped her backside in his hands, he easily picked her up and laid her back on to loveseat, leaning down over her. His lips fell from hers._

"_Are you ready to do anything that you have to do, Nel?" He asked her._

_She looked up at him, licking her lips she raised her hips up towards him, "I'm ready to do whatever you need me to do, babe…" Was her answer._

_Chase gave her a sly grin as he pulled her shorts off quickly, "You're going to have to lie," His large hands ran up her toned legs and gripped her hips roughly. She leaned forward taking his earlobe in her mouth and nibbling it playfully._

"_I can do that," She toyed with the hem of his shirt._

"_Cheat," His mouth connected with the exposed skin of her shoulders. _

"_Mmmhmmm," She nodded, his tongue traveling over her collarbone._

"_Maybe even steal," He mumbled against her chest._

_Penelope's back arched when his tongue flicked over her, now exposed, nipple. Her blue eyes burned in to his and he gave her that maniacal grin. She felt her blood pumping wildly through her veins; she pushed her hips towards his invitingly._

"_I'm your puppet," She mirrored his words from earlier that day._

* * *

**Mmm... Reid can take me out for a burger and ice cream! :) R E V I E W**


	6. 05 What?

**A/N: **I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying this story. For some reason I love the diabolical side of it And being bad is sexy, isn't it? And somewhat empowering!

* * *

**Chapter 05: **_**W**__hat?  
Spenser Academy _

Penelope sat down to eat her lunch, she had found an empty table in the corner of the Quad that was unoccupied and had a good view of every entrance. She had to keep an eye out for any signs of the Sons.

Planting her evil seed was just beginning and it was getting more and more amusing. She had seen an exchanged between Reid and Pogue this morning, and it had made her laugh inside.

She took a bite of her turkey sandwich, enjoying the feel of the Ipswich sun on her face. It wasn't normal for the sun to be out so she was taking advantage of it, her legs propped up on the bench, one arm back supporting her weight and the other holding her sandwich.

She felt a shadow cast over her and she opened one eye to see the dark haired Prince Charming standing in front of her. She grinned at him, as he leaned over the table to give her a small smile.

"The Provost asked me to swing by and let you know that we're holding open tryouts for the team…"

"So late in the year?" She asked squinting to look up at him.

"Two of our senior girls got hurt; and we don't have anymore backups." Caleb's gaze fell on her exposed legs. The Spenser uniform skirt was riding up higher than it should be allowed and Caleb couldn't say that he wasn't admiring the view.

"Caleb," She grinned seeing that he was obviously ogling her goods. His gaze lifted to meet her blue eyes and he forced a grin.

"Sorry, right…" He cleared his throat. "So, today, right after last block," He stated tossing her a flirty grin.

Penelope licked her lips and nodded, "Sure, I'll be there…" She replied coolly.

Caleb smiled, pushing himself off of the table and walking away, but not without tossing her a look before he was stopped by his best friend. Pogue grabbed Caleb by the arm and gave him a look that said it all.

"Dude, what the hell was that about?" Pogue questioned hotly.

Caleb gave his best friend a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"You just gave Pen 'the look', man…" Pogue pointed out glancing over at Penelope who was sitting with her head tossed back and enjoying the feel of the sun on her tanned skin.

"Pen? Since when are you on a nickname basis with her?" Caleb asked confused, his eyes narrowing in on Pogue.

"Since yesterday," His hazel eyes snapped up and he glared at Caleb knowing what he was doing, "… don't try to avoid the question… why did you give her 'the look'?" He questioned.

"You're being ridiculous Pogue; I didn't give her 'the look'…" Caleb rolled his eyes exasperated with his friend's accusations.

"Then what were you just talking to her about?"

"What's your sudden interest in her anyway?" Caleb pushed. "Does this have anything to do with the fact that you both disappeared before third yesterday?" He asked his eyes searching Pogue's for an answer.

Pogue's lips pursed together roughly as he glared at Caleb, "Since when did you become my keeper Caleb?" Pogue scoffed. "Do I have to run everything by you before I do anything, now?" He questioned. "Oh fearless leader?" He mocked Reid's usual phrase to the eldest son.

"You're being really idiotic, Pogue…" Caleb rubbed his face.

"And you're being really jealous," Pogue threw back at him.

Penelope opened one eye, she could hear Pogue and Caleb's argument, but pretended as if she hadn't. Her attention was drawn towards the other side of the Quad, Tyler and Reid were walking in, a smug look on Reid's face as they stopped seeing Pogue and Caleb in each other's faces.

"I wonder what's up with them…" Tyler lifted his chin at his two other best friends.

"Haven't a clue… Caleb's probably on his period again," Reid muttered shaking his head, his icy gaze fell on a pair of long tanned legs that were poking out from under a blue plaid skirt, he elbowed Tyler and nodded his head towards the new girl. "I'll see you later baby boy, time for a follow up,"

Tyler glanced in the direction Reid left in and noticed Penelope. He saw her eyes open and once she saw Reid coming she looked over at him, that sexy grin flashed his way. He lifted his shoulders and headed towards her table.

He couldn't let Reid have all the fun.

-

Kate walked on to the Quad with Sarah in tow; they both noticed the sound of their boyfriends arguing. Sarah looked at Kate concerned and wondered what the two boys could be fighting about. Kate lifted her shoulders and walked towards a table that was near the boys.

Caleb had sensed the two walking on to the Quad and glanced at Pogue, giving him a look that said it all. Pogue shut his mouth and the two turned their conversation to something else.

Kate leaned over to say something to Sarah when she heard something that grabbed her attention.

"I heard Pogue dropped her off in front of the dorms last night," A girls voice whispered behind her.

Kate's eyes grew wide as Sarah lifted an eyebrow in question; Kate put a finger to her lips and hushed the blonde.

"I don't blame him for going after her, she's a total babe…" A guy that was sitting next to her concluded.

"But he's dating… you know who…" The girl stated her voice lowering.

That was all she could hear of the conversation when Pogue and Caleb took a seat next to them. They looked to be in better spirits, but Kate couldn't fight the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Could Pogue be cheating on her? And if he was, who was the whore that was trying to steal him away from her?

Pogue flashed her a grin and placed a kiss on her cheek, she eyed him up out of the corner of her eye.

She'd find out who the home-wrecking slut was and give her a piece of her mind.

-

The swim team tryout was quick and harmless, and she got to see all four of the scrumptious sons donning itty bitty Speedos, much to her amusement. She had to admit that Pogue rocked his the hardest, literally.

She pulled her body out of the water and Caleb walked over to her with a grin on his face, "Wow, you're pretty incredible…"

"Thanks," She took a deep breath and sighed. She had mustered up everything she could remember from swim practices long ago and hoped that it was enough to skate, or swim, by at this tryout thing.

"You're welcome, so coach decided to give you a spot on the starting line up," He lifted his chin to the coach who was posting something on the board.

"Lucky me," She gave him a lopsided grin.

Reid sauntered over to her, a pair of gray sweatpants donned over his royal blue Speedo; he eyed Caleb up and looked at Penelope.

"So, Simon… what are you doing tonight?" He asked that sly grin on his face. "We could hit the town again; grab something to eat,"

Caleb looked at Reid and his lips pursed in question, "I'd love to Reid… but I've got plans with one of the girls on my floor… movie night…" She grinned. She gave Caleb a small smile before, "Rain check?" She asked.

"Definitely," Reid flashed Caleb a look, that the older boy ignored.

Tyler and Pogue walked over, both wondering what Reid and Caleb were doing with the new girl. Pogue crossed his arms over his broad chest and gave her a charming grin.

"Pen," He nodded a hello.

"Pogue," She gave him a childish grin, glancing at Tyler. "Ty," She licked her lips and looked at the four boys.

"So you've me the others?" Pogue asked looking at Tyler and Reid.

"Yeah, I took her out last night," Reid stated looking at Pogue, daring him to say something to him. Tyler grinned and shook his head at his blonde best friend.

"Oh you did?" Pogue asked biting his bottom lip, glancing over at Penelope, unnoticed by the Sons but not by her.

"We did," Reid confirmed as he licked his lips, his eyes lingering over what he would call his next conquest.

"Excuse me fellas, I've got a movie date with my girlfriends, so I'll catch you later…" She stated interrupting the staring fest that was going on between all four Sons.

"See you later, Nel…" Tyler smiled giving her a wave as she walked away from the four Sons.

The other three guys looked at Tyler and he gave them a look of confusion, "What?" He asked innocently.

All four Sons exchanged a look and stalked off in different directions.

* * *

**What is with me lovin' Tyler at the end of the chapters? I can totally see him doing the last couple lines, and looking completely innocent while doing it. Rawr, that sexy young Son.**

**REVIEW, please... I'll love you forever!**


	7. 06 Due Time

**A/N: **Another chapter before I disappear for a few days!

* * *

**Chapter 06: **_**D**_**ue Time**_  
Ipswich, Massachusetts_

When Kate found out who the girl was on the back of her boyfriend's bike she was livid. The day following her realization she found herself marching up to Penelope in the hallway, her dark eyes narrowed in on the dark haired girl.

Penelope looked up from her locker and noticed the dark skinned girl heading her way, a scowl inching its way across Kate's face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kate's words were venomous as Penelope looked her up and down.

"Penelope Simon, who the hell are you?" She smirked knowing all too well who the dark haired girl was.

Kate's scowl deepend as she poked her finger in to Penelope's shoulder. Penelope's gaze shifted down to the finger that was embedded in to her blue blazer, causing her a painful annoyance. She lifted her gaze to Kate's again and glared at her.

"I'm Pogue's girlfriend…"

"Oh," A fake smile plagued Penelope's face, "It's great to meet you,"

Kate's face fell, her eyes penetrating Penelope. The girl was giving her a charming smile, acting as if she hadn't been riding and holding on to her man on the back of her boyfriend's bike. The thought ticked her off, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing happened with Pogue and me," Penelope stated a sly grin on her face; she wanted Kate to think about this and not stop thinking about it. "I grew up around bikes and happen to love them… and he offered to take me for a ride…" She lifted a shoulder up and gave Kate a convincing, innocent grin.

Kate let out an aggravated sigh and stomped her foot down, staring at Penelope angrily, "Do you self a favor, new girl…" She barked. "Stay away from Pogue,"

"No worries, Princess…" Penelope folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the locker next to her. "Strictly platonic…"

Kate screeched and stormed off, her hair swinging around her shoulder, almost like in one of those teen movies. Penelope smirked to herself.

_Chase wasn't kidding, she is a bitch_, she thought to herself with a smirk.

Penelope grabbed her books and turned around running right in to someone. She let out a yelp and stared up in to a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"We gotta stop running in to each other like this," He grinned at her.

"Where's the fun in that, Ty?" She asked mirroring his grin.

"I see you point," He nodded licking his lips as she raked a hand through her hair.

"So, Ty… what are you up to tonight?" She asked him, pressing her books to her chest.

"I was planning on studying," Tyler started when she cut him off.

"Boring," She laughed and met his gaze, "How about you go to the movies with me tonight?" She questioned.

"Really?" Tyler asked furrowing his brow.

"Yeah, I was going to go catch '30 Days of Night'…" She gave him a flirtatious look. "I was gonna go by myself, but if you're available…"

"I'm definitely available…" Tyler remarked, and even if he wasn't, he'd be sure to make himself so.

"Great, so meet you in the lobby at 8?" She asked him.

"Absolutely,"

Penelope flashed him a thousand watt smile before she headed off in the direction of her first class. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Tyler leaning against the lockers behind him looking satisfied with himself.

-

"You want to hit up Nicky's tonight, baby boy?" Reid asked taking a seat next to his best friend at lunch.

"Can't," Tyler responded curtly as he sifted through his food, a look of disinterest on his face.

"And why not?" Reid asked dumbfounded, Caleb and Pogue both looked over interested, it wasn't usual for Tyler to reject anything Reid said; especially going to Nicky's.

"I've got a date," Tyler lifted his blue gaze to meet Reid's a naughty grin on his face.

"A date?" Reid coughed holding his chest.

"With who?" The question didn't come from Reid; it came from Caleb, who was leaning towards the two youngest Sons' with a look of apprehension on his face.

"If you must know," Tyler looked up to meet Caleb's gaze a small smirk playing on his tanned face as he glanced at Reid, "I'm taking Nel to go see a movie…"

"What?" Pogue choked out looking over at the youngest member of the Covenant.

"I'm taking Penelope to go see a movie," Tyler repeated a bit slower with a sarcastic ring in his voice. He got up and Reid grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a rushed tone.

"I'm going to go to my locker and then to the library, if that's ok with you daddy." Tyler remarked snidely as he walked away.

"That little conniving bastard," Reid muttered under his breath.

"It's not like you're dating her or something," Caleb managed to get out.

"Yeah dude, chill… maybe they're just friends…" Pogue stated looking at the blonde who was getting angry.

"Just like you and her are 'just friends'…" Reid snapped.

"Whoa, why are you taking this out on me man?" Pogue asked holding his hands up defensively.

"You don't ever offer to take anyone out on your bike… because you know Kate will kill whatever girl you do take out, even if you are just friends…" Reid stood up and glared at him. "But for some ungodly reason you decided to take the chance with Simon?" He asked pointing his finger behind him to where the girl usually sat.

"He's got a point," Caleb agreed with Reid, for once.

"Maybe I'm sick of Kate ruling what I do…" Pogue stated as he stood up to stand nose to nose with the blonde.

"Maybe you got a thing for the new girl," Reid stated tilting his head to the side.

"And what's the problem if I do?"

"You're with Kate,"

"Kate and I have been having problems… and you would know that if you took your head out of your ass," Pogue argued as he shoved Reid back.

"I saw her first, you got that…" Reid glared at his friend. "I got her to go out with me first, and this thing with Baby Boy, it's just a fluke… and with you… maybe she was showing you some pity… because your girlfriend is such a bitch,"

With that Reid pushed his tray off of the table and stalked off. Pogue tried to control himself, he wanted to wring the blonde's neck, but he couldn't. He wouldn't lose control of the situation. He took a few deep breaths and sat back down, Caleb staring at him oddly.

"You like Penelope?" Caleb asked.

Pogue shot his best friend a side ways glance before getting up and walking away from the table, just as Kate and Sarah were going to join them. Kate watched her boyfriend walk away and looked at Caleb.

"Where did everybody go?" Sarah asked him with an innocent smile.

"I don't know," Caleb muttered as he gave her a small smile. "Dinner, tonight?" He asked her avoiding Kate's questioning gaze.

-

"You're making this way too easy," His voice made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, but she didn't bother to turn around to face him. He had a habit of appearing out of nowhere, and had helped himself to a key to her dorm room.

"It's crazy what a bunch of hormonal teenaged guys will do for a pair of legs and tits…" She responded coolly pulling a red shirt off of its hanger. She turned around and faced him, not caring that she was only in her bra and underwear; he had seen her in less.

"Isn't it though?" He grinned coolly relaxing on her bed. "Date tonight?" He questioned that knowing smirk resting on his lips as he rested his hands behind his head.

"Yep, with Ty…" She pulled the shirt on over her head and searched for the jean skirt she had wanted to wear.

"Movies?"

"Yep, a nice dark theater," She smiled slipping the skirt on to her frame.

"You're going to have to put the moves on him," Chase stated matter-of-factly. Her blue eyes rose to his and she arched an eyebrow, "He's shy and from what I've seen is kind of nervous around the opposite sex,"

She shrugged, she found that kind of endearing, she took a look at herself in the mirror that was hanging on the opposite wall and approved of herself.

"You look ravishing," Chase's hands wrapped around her, he rested his lips right by her ear. "I'll be able to get the first phase of my plan under way shortly, if you keep working so quickly it might be over before the end of the school year," He let his fingers trace over the exposed skin of her stomach.

"So what is the first phase?" She asked turning in his arms to look up at him, her blue eyes wanting to know what she was getting herself in to.

"All in due time, love… all in due time…" He grinned.

-

Chase hadn't been entirely correct, Tyler did make the first move in the theater, but Penelope furthered it. Before the movie was even half over she was practically in his lap with her lips attached to his.

The lights in the theater cut on and Tyler pulled away from Penelope, "I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this…" He cleared his throat. A small blush creeping on to his cheeks.

"It's ok…" She grinned adjusting her top and glancing over at him with a cute smile. They exited the movie theater and Tyler was a complete gentleman as he opened the door to his Hummer for her. "Do you and Reid share a car?" She asked remembering that the blonde had taken her out in this very vehicle.

"He tends to still my Hummer," Tyler shrugged his shoulders, showing that he really didn't care. "We're best friends so we share everything…"

_Everything, huh?_ She wondered with a wicked grin, her mind going far in to the gutter where it probably should have never traveled.

* * *

**Review, please... it is my fuel!**


	8. 07 Figured It Out

**A/N: **Just a reminder, what is in italics is flashback to time she spends with Chase off campus. Just wanted to refresh your memories about that little factor. It will always be with Chase. I'm feeling pretty good about this one... hopefully my muses will take us far!

* * *

**Chapter 07: Figured It Out**_  
Spenser Academy_

The next few days were full of fighting off girls' evil stares, and keeping the boys at bay with simple flirty looks and rain checks. She was sitting down in the library trying to get in a few minutes of peace during her Study Hall. She could see all four Sons looking at each other.

All of them were glancing at the other three, and then at her, then back to their friends. Things were definitely getting to them. The thought of one another hanging out with Penelope was getting to them.

Slowly, but it was definitely starting to work.

Whatever Chase had cooked up, was boiling.

She looked back down at her books and started to jot down notes when she felt someone's presence in front of her. She looked up to see Caleb sitting in front of her, a bit taken back by his presence she gave him a warm smile, "Hey Caleb, what's going on?" She asked carefully.

"I uh-was just… I wanted to talk to you about something," Caleb answered a bit uncomfortable looking around.

"Ok, sure… what's up?" She questioned a bit unnerved.

"Remember when I told you about my mother?" He asked carefully, keeping his voice down low.

Penelope glanced at him and her eyes narrowed, "About her drinking?" She asked. Caleb nodded. "I remember, why?"

"Well, ever since my father passed away, it's gotten worse…" Caleb really looked concerned. "She's been getting sick a lot lately, and I just wanted to know, if you had a similar experience?"

Penelope felt a small tug at her heart, the look in Caleb's eyes made her got soft. She gave him a slight nod.

"My mother used to drink her self in to what I used to call her 'drunk comas'…" Penelope swallowed scratching the back of her neck. "After these 'comas' she'd get violently ill,"

"What did you do?" Caleb asked concerned.

Penelope took a long breath and she looked up in to those chocolate brown eyes, they were so warm, so concerned. The internal tug was too much, "You just have to take care of her. Be there for her… make sure she gets lots of fluids, she'll probably be really sick for a few days…"

Caleb gave her an appreciative smile and reached his hand over to take hers, their eyes met for a brief moment, "Thanks Penelope…" He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Sarah walked in to the library; she was coming to help Caleb with his Science homework he was struggling with the new subject. The blonde bounced in to the library and searched the tables for her boyfriend. Her blue eyes found Pogue who was sitting at a table by himself, his eyes narrowed towards another table, then Reid who was doing the same, absentmindedly flipping through a text book and Tyler who was gnawing on the top of his pen.

She noticed they all had a similar look on their faces, anger maybe. She noted seeing Reid's eyes flash slightly and then back to normal. She followed their gaze and found the back of Caleb's head, but he wasn't alone at the table. A brunette girl sat across from him, her blue eyes were warm looking at Sarah's boyfriend.

She didn't think much of it until Caleb reached over the table and squeezed her hand in a caring manner and then leaned forward to place a kiss on the girl's cheek.

She could feel her entire body shake at the sight of this, her stomach turned as she swallowed hard. She felt sick. Literally, she wanted to throw up right there seeing the sign of affection he was giving to another girl.

Her blue eyes trained on him as he stood up from his seat, she got a better look at the girl. It was the new, new girl. She swallowed hard, her jaw set as she watched Caleb flash her a grin, and the girl returned it blushing slightly as she pushed some of her dark brown hair behind her ears.

She walked towards the table Caleb sat at, all three of the other Sons were now looking at him intently, all of them wanting to say something, but none of them bothering to do so. Sarah marched over to the table and dropped her textbook and notebook hard on the table.

Caleb jumped out of his thoughts and he stared up in to the ice-cold gaze of his girlfriend, Sarah.

"Sarah, hey…" He gave her a nervous, almost guilty grin.

"What the hell was that about?" Sarah asked angrily looking back at the brunette who had gone back to doing her work.

"Nothing, we were just talking," Caleb stated, his gaze settling down on his open Science book.

"Since when is kissing another girl on the cheek talking?" She questioned him.

"I was thanking her; she gave me some advice…" Caleb looked up at her sternly; he didn't like the fact that she was causing a scene in the library.

The librarian Miss Gene was looking at them with narrowed hawk-like eyes. She put a finger to her lips and Caleb bowed his head.

"Advice about what?" Sarah asked slamming her palms on the wood table.

"Can we not get in to this here, please Sarah…" Caleb stated looking around; he caught sight of his three best friend's staring him down.

"I want to know why you were flirting with some girl, and kissing her on the cheek… Caleb Danvers…" Sarah stated her voice low and full of emotion.

"It's not like that," Caleb stated his eyes drifting up to look at Penelope who was watching the scene unfold before her, half paying attention.

"Oh it's not?" Sarah scoffed. "She was on the back of Pogue's bike just a few days ago… and now… now here you are flirting with her during Study Hall?"

"You're reading way to far in to this Sarah, I was just asking her about something… that's all… it's kind of personal…"

"Personal?" Sarah's eyes grew wide. "What makes you think you can ask her something personal, you've known her all of what… a week?"

"She's had a similar situation before Sarah, I asked you not to get in to this here…" Caleb pressed.

"What situation?" Sarah's blue eyes were darker than usual, holding a sort of rage as she cut a glance at the girl who went back to doing her work.

"My mother," Caleb's eyes darkened as he stared at her, with clenched teeth. "Her situation…"

Sarah's face softened as she glanced at Caleb, "Oh,"

"Oh?" Caleb stated bitterly. "You made a huge scene over this and all you have to say is 'Oh?'" He looked his girlfriend up and down before gathering his things.

"Caleb," Sarah said his name as he stood up.

"Look Sarah, I need some time… ok… I've got a lot going on right now and you acting jealous is not helping…" Caleb stated as he left the library, chancing a glance at Penelope who gave him a small, helpful smile.

Sarah let out an aggravated yelp as she tossed a glance at the three other Sons and walked past the librarian who was about to kick her out anyway. She marched out of the library and straight to her next class.

Penelope held back the small smile that was itching at her lips; the other three were looking at her now. They were all waiting for something. What she wasn't sure… but she thought she had found out the next step to all of this.

Chase had said it would come to her.

* * *

"_I've got them all following me like lost puppies… now what the hell am I supposed to do with them?" Penelope asked falling on to the couch, stomach first._

_Chase gave her a wicked grin as he took a drink of his water, "It'll come to you my dear," He licked his lips, he walked over to the couch and let his fingers trail up her bare arms, down her shoulders, giving her bottom a hefty smack._

"_You're teasing me again, lover…" Penelope rolled to her side, catching those blue eyes with hers. _

_The dark haired boy took a seat at the end of the couch, eyebrow lifted in wonder, "Am I?"_

_She glanced down and watched him rub her bare calves, his hands wondering up her body slowly, his mouth finding it's way to soft skin. She let a low moan escape her mouth, his fingers trailing over the material of her panties. _

_His soft lips laid simple torturing kisses on the inside of her knees, letting his lips and tongue linger up her inner thighs he looked up at her a hungry passion shining in his eyes. She laced her fingers in to his dark brown hair pulling his lips to meet hers in a demanding kiss._

* * *

She walked out of the library, she was about to exit as an arm slipped around her shoulders, she glanced over to see Reid smirking at her. She gave him a small smile and looked away, wondering what the blonde was going to ask her.

"So, how about that rain check?" He asked her.

"Tonight?" She questioned chancing a glance behind her to see Tyler staring daggers at them.

"Yeah, Nicky's?" He asked.

"Uh, sure…" She nodded her head.

"What room are you in?" He asked referring to her dorm room. Though he had walked her to her door a few days ago, he had asked her more for show in front of Tyler than anything.

"Two-Eleven…" She responded.

He lifted his chin, "I'll swing by and grab ya…"

He gave her backside a quick smack before he turned and headed in the opposite direction, where Tyler glared at him and shot her a look.

_What was with the look?_ She thought.

"Hey Pen," Pogue's voice pulled her out of her thoughts; she turned to give him a small smile.

"Pogue, what's up?" She asked looking around. "You'd better be careful the Wicked Witch of the West might come chop off your balls,"

She had been joking with him about Kate's verbal attack on her ever since it happened. He had apologized for his girlfriend's rudeness and told her that she had a bit of a security problem. He gave her a stunning grin.

"I'm not too worried about that," He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm stopping by the bike shop tomorrow, you want to come and hang out?"

"Sure, that sounds like a party…" She grinned giving him a flirtatious look.

Pogue grinned before heading off towards his next class. She had decided what she was going to do. Caleb had come to her for advice, he had put the word right out there as to where they were going to lie with this 'relationship'. He didn't mind a simple show of affection, but he was in to being friends, close friends.

That could still rock a few boats, especially Sarah's, and Chase had told her she had to do anything, and that would include rocking the boats of both Sarah Wenham and Kate Tunney.

She would be friends with Pogue's with hidden undertones. She would flirt, show that she was interested in him, but be there as 'one of the guys' with his bikes and show that she had interest in him. However, with the younger two, it would be a game of cat and mouse.

She had it all planned out and she was sure it was going to work out as thought it would. She was a woman after all, and women had a great power over men.

* * *

**REVIEW... my life depends on it... ok maybe it doesn't but it sounded good.**


	9. 08 Indentured Servant

**A/N: **Oh my god, I'm starting to heart this story for some reason. It's making me heart Chase... that evil bastard. Something about a villian that is as good looking as him that gets to me... I need to stop before I decide to have him swoop down and steal all my OCs away... haha. Kidding. Really I am... maybe ;)

* * *

**Chapter 08: Indentured Servant**_  
Ipswich, Massachusetts _

She had gone out with Reid that night, he had laid it on thick in front of his friends, and she tried to play it subtly in front of the others. Though, once they were up to her dorm floor she couldn't resist the urge to see what it felt like to kiss him.

He was rough, she noticed, he liked to slam and dominate his girl. She didn't let it get to far though; she had to take this slow because she wanted to keep the youngest one on board with them.

She licked her lips just thinking about it, Reid knew what he was doing; there was no doubt about that. Tyler was a bit hesitant as to where to put his hands or how to hold her in the right position to kiss her; not Reid. He knew, and if the girl he was with didn't, he was sure to tell her.

She enjoyed both boys' kissing styles, Tyler's was more intimate where as Reid's was hungry and want more than need.

She was now straddling the back of a yellow Ducati 749 with an incredibly good looking guy, what more could she ask for?

Pogue pulled up to his shop and she hopped off of the back of the bike, letting her hair run loose over her shoulders. The shop owner came out and clapped hands with Pogue.

"Who's the babe?" He asked with a grin in Penelope's direction.

"Scott this is my friend, Pen… Pen this is the shop owner Scott…" He lifted his chin in the blonde's direction.

Penelope looked Scott over and smirked, was every guy in Ipswich good looking? She wondered. She smirked seeing him eye her up and then look at Pogue.

"Friend, huh?" Scott laughed. "You sure about that man?"

"C'mon I'm still with Kate," Pogue muttered.

"So she's available?" Scott shot her a smirk and she bit her bottom lip giving Pogue a longing look.

"Don't even think about it Scottie, just add the hoses on my bike…" Pogue stated as he slipped an arm around Penelope's shoulders.

Scott mumbled something under his breath as Pogue took her in to the shop to look at some bikes. Penelope had done her homework; she studied the Ducati from bottom to top, and any other bike she felt that he might be interested in. It had taken a lot of practice and with her mind not in the right place; she was up until the wee-hours of the morning.

But, it had paid off.

Pogue and her were close, and shared friendly flirting; it wasn't until they arrived later at Nicky's together that things started to get ruffled, much to Penelope's pleasure.

Rain had started to pour from the sky as Pogue parked the bike. He handed over his leather jacket to her and she used it to shield herself from the rain. They were running up the steps when she slipped and fell back in to his arms.

Pogue laughing, had his arms around her as they entered Nicky's sopping wet. All eyes turned to them as Kate stood up from their normal table, her eyes narrowed in on Pogue and Penelope. She was seeing red and Pogue could see it, hell Penelope could see it.

"Penelope and the Wicked Witch of the West, rematch," She mumbled making Pogue laugh a bit as Kate stormed over to them as Penelope handed Pogue's his jacket back.

"Where have you been?" Kate demanded.

"At the shop, getting the new hoses put on my bike, like I told you," Pogue stated shrugging off her cold glares.

He lifted his chin to Penelope who headed back over to the table and sat down, getting an evil look from Sarah who nestled in closer to Caleb. She smirked and looked at Tyler, knocking her shoulder in to his.

"Wanna play a game of pool?" She asked with a small grin. She turned her gaze to Reid who pursed his lips at his best friend.

Tyler lifted an eyebrow at the blonde and looked back at her, "Yeah, c'mon…" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the tables.

Reid glanced over at Pogue and Kate who were now arguing, loudly over the music blaring from Nicky's speakers. He chanced a look at Caleb who looked apprehensive about the entire ordeal and Sarah's whose jaw was set tightly as soon as Penelope entered the bar.

He stood up and headed over to the tables, shrugging off his favorite black hoodie he slipped it on Penelope's shoulders as she rubbed the chalk on her cue stick. He gave her cheek a kiss before grabbing a stick from Tyler.

"Thought you might be cold Simon," He grinned at her.

"Thanks Garwin," She grinned back slipping her arms in to the black hoodie.

Tyler glared over at Reid, his jaw set as he picked out another stick and lifted his chin to Reid, "Rack 'em up Garwin,"

Reid snapped his head up at Tyler and his eyes narrowed, Tyler only called Reid by his last name when he was pissed or agitated. The blonde smirked seeing that it was both. Tyler thought that Penelope was here to see him, he was sadly mistaken.

"You any good at pool, Simon?" Reid questioned fingering his stick as he grabbed the racking triangle.

"I'm ok, nothing too spectacular…" She lifted a shoulder.

"You can be on Ty's team, he needs all the help he can get," Reid smirked as Tyler shot him an alarming look.

Penelope looked over at Tyler and winked at him, "I don't mind at all…" She walked over to Tyler and leaned on her stick. "He any good?"

"He's alright," Tyler shrugged with a grin on his face, he rested his arm behind her on the bar table, "You doing anything later?" He asked.

Penelope gave him a short glance and then looked over at Reid who was staring at them. Tyler was leaned in close to her ear, his arm behind her. The blonde's eyes narrowed in on his friend and he finished racking the balls.

He lifted his chin to Tyler, "You're shot, _brother_" Reid remarked.

Tyler looked at Penelope and she bit her bottom lip and leaned in to him as he got ready to take his shot. "Dance with me, and then we'll see about later…" She whispered in his ear as he took a shot.

Tyler made an almost perfect shot, but the feeling of her breath made him lose concentration. He didn't sink a ball in and Reid smirked as he leaned over the table to take his shot, he glanced up at Penelope and smirked.

"Two in the left hand corner pocket," He stated.

Penelope looked at the shot and scoffed.

"That's an impossible shot, Garwin…" She laughed folding her arms over her chest.

Tyler glanced at his best friend a nervous look on his face, Reid was going to use.

"You think so?" He asked standing back up straight.

"I do," She stated licking her lips and standing her ground.

"Alright, care to make a wager on that?" He asked leaning coolly on his stick.

Penelope glanced at Tyler, who shook his head, then she looked back at Reid and smirked, "You're on…"

"If I sink the two ball you will be at my beck and call for a week," He stated with a sly grin. "And do anything… _anything _I ask you too…"

Penelope's eyebrow lifted in interest as she leaned in towards the blonde, "And if you don't make the shot?" She questioned his eyes focusing in on her lips.

He leaned in closer, his lips almost touching hers as he spoke, "I will do whatever you want me to do for a week…"

Dirty thoughts ran through Penelope's mind as she stared him down, she smirked glancing over her shoulder at Tyler, "You're on, Blondie…"

Reid smirked as she took a step back and settled next to Tyler, "There's no way he's going to make this shot…" She muttered to his best friend.

Tyler gave her an unsettling grin, he felt the surge of energy and shuddered.

Penelope watched, her mouth wide open as the two ball came rolling towards the corner pocket, just like Reid had stated, but then it stopped. Just short of the pocket, she smirked and jumped up and nearly knocked over a concentrating Tyler with her excitement.

"I told you," She pointed to Reid who stared at the ball in absolute disbelief. He glanced at Penelope and he opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out.

"Better luck next time, brother…" Tyler smirked.

Reid's eyes cut up to his best friend who gave him a devilish grin. His mouth fell open his eyes wide as he stared at Tyler. The boy had used against him, for the first time in a long time, the younger boy had used his powers without Reid coaxing him and all for what?

Penelope grinned and wrapped an arm around Reid's shoulders.

"Well my indentured servant," She grinned glancing back at Tyler who winked at her. "Looks like you'll be serving me for a week after all…" Reid licked his lips, "You can start tomorrow bright and early, I really think my clothes need to be washed," She grinned.

Reid's lips pursed as he smirked back at Tyler, "While you're doing her laundry I'll be sure to keep her company," Tyler stated wrapping his arm around her waist. "How about that dance Nel?" He asked her.

"Would love to; see you tomorrow morning Blondie…" She ruffled Reid's hair before letting the brunette drag her out on to the dance floor.

* * *

**Ok, so I love Tyler, he's so freakin' cute when he's jealous... and Reid... sexy beast. I want a Reid, Tyler sandwich... whoop whoop! :)**


	10. 09 Laundry

**A/N: **Penelope is great, isn't she? A naughty little minx... haha...

_Warning: Smut below -- Reid/OC_

* * *

**Chapter 09: Laundry**_  
Spenser Dormitory _

The next morning Reid woke up at the sound of his alarm going off. He mumbled slamming his hand down on it. He didn't remember setting it last night; he opened an eye and looked at the time.

Seven o'clock.

Hell no, there was no way he would have agreed to anything this earlier; especially not on a weekend. He forced his eyes closed and welcomed sleep, but it didn't come.

_Fuck_.

He was up. He pushed the blankets off of his body and looked over at the sleeping form next to him. That son of a bitch, slept through the damn alarm, he wouldn't dare do that if it were a school day.

But today, when Reid's alarm decided to go off at seven o'clock in the morning, little baby boy Tyler Simms decided to sleep through it. Reid grunted as he pulled on a pair of track pants and shuffled through his dirty clothes for a clean shirt.

_Dirty clothes_.

His eyes snapped up to the door and then to the alarm clock.

_Penelope_.

That's why he was up, that's why he was out of his bed at some ungodly hour on a weekend. She wanted him to do her laundry. He remembered now.

A slow smile crept on to his face as he slid in to his favorite pair of Vans, grabbed a black hoodie, his fingerless gloves and a beanie, throwing it all on before leaving the dorm room. He was going to meet her, but he had plans to do more than just some laundry.

Penelope finished her shower, and headed straight to her room, she would be expecting Reid… early. Some thing, she was told that he did not like, but he was bound to after she was done with him.

Chase had told her that his first phase was nearly complete, and she couldn't wait to have the first installation of his plan underway. She was closer to her new life, she could nearly taste it.

She entered the room and was about to start changing when a knock came at the door. She glanced over at the clock seven fifteen, didn't take him nearly as long as she thought it would. She grinned holding the towel closer to her body, she opened the door.

"Reid Garwin, laundry man extraordinaire at your service Miss Simon," Reid stated in a false British accent.

"Well Mr. Garwin, come inside please…" She stated in a mock tone.

Reid grinned eying her up in just a towel, wet from head to toe. Things crossed his mind that he was sure he shouldn't be thinking, but he really didn't care.

She closed the door behind him, "Take a seat, let me change and we'll get started…" She grinned grabbing a few things from her drawers before dashing in to the half-bath that adorned her room.

Reid looked around the room, trying to get a sense of who the young girl was. She didn't have any pictures around, which was awkward for a girl her age. No friends, no family; not even a picture of her decorated the plain dorm room.

Other than that it looked like your norm dorm room, dirty clothes piled up in a hamper, clean clothes and things hanging in the closet. A desk with papers, a lab top and other school necessities were hanging out there.

Nothing seemed odd except for the lack of pictures, hell even he had pictures in his dorm. Most of were him and his three comrades but still pictures nonetheless.

He shrugged it off and watched her come out of the bathroom, a pair of long lean legs peaked out first, followed by a set of unbelievable hips and a flat toned stomach, and a pair of boobs that made him come to full attention.

She was wearing a pair of short cheerleading shorts, rolled over a couple times with a white tank top that cut low showing off some cleavage. Her wet hair was left dangling over her shoulders, getting the white cloth wet, and transparent.

Any thoughts Reid had before she stepped out were lost in the adolescent thoughts crossing his mind. Penelope shot him a small grin before she grabbed a basket from under the vanity, Reid's eyebrows shot up at the sight of this.

"Are we really going to do laundry?" He asked his voice laced with sleep.

"Are you kidding me?" Penelope grinned grabbing her dirty clothes basket. "Of course we are, I need clothes to wear…" She stated giving him a short wink.

Reid licked his lips and grabbed the basket as she tossed the laundry detergent and bounce sheets in on top of the dirty clothes. He followed her down to the student lobby which if you kept going contained a wash and dryer area for the kids.

"I should say you are, but I don't fully trust you know how to do laundry, Garwin…"

"You assumption would be correct, Simon…" Reid smirked placing the dirty clothes on the table in the middle of the room. "I usually coax baby boy in to doing all the laundry…" He grinned.

"You're a little devil aren't you?" She grinned sorting her clothes out.

Reid smirked letting his fingers skillfully grace over her skin, his mouth pulling closely to her ear as he positioned himself behind her, "You have no idea,"

She felt her eyes roll and she turned to look at him slyly, "Alright, well we'll see about that…" She grinned picking up her dark load and tossing it in the washer next to them.

Reid grabbed the detergent and poured some in, not bothering to measure, she stuck her lights in the other washer and Reid did the same thing following her as she propped herself up on the washer.

Penelope smirked the washer was rocking back and forth, the vibration as causing her entire body to feel some sort of pleasure. She licked her lips and Reid sauntered over to her, placing his hands on her bare thighs and letting his hands roam up her body.

Penelope collapsed her lips on his, his hands tangling themselves in to his hair as he deepened their kiss. Her legs wrapped around him tightly, pulling his body closer to hers, she felt the pull in her stomach, the want deep inside of her.

She wanted this. She wanted him.

Her blood flashed from mildly warm to desperately hot as his fingers roamed over her body, his tongue danced with hers that lean body fitting perfectly between her legs. She nipped and tugged at his bottom lip, his hands found their way to the top of her shorts.

He pulled them down, over her long-toned legs, tossing them to the side. Penelope ran her hands up his back, hastily pulling off his black hoodie revealing the muscle shirt that was underneath. She smirked pulling him in to her again, feeling him between her legs.

Reid grinned against her lips, her hands were on his waist now, pushing the fabric down his backside, where he was going commando. He felt her press her hips towards him, with his free hand he pulled his muscle shirt over his head and tossed it to the side.

He felt a moan escape her mouth, and vibrate against him, he pulled her hips closer to his the feeling of him against her making her arch her back slightly as the washer vibrated and spun the clothes beneath them.

His long fingers curled around the lace of her panties and ripped them off, with a forceful tug. She didn't say anything only responded by pressing her body closer to his as he pulled her mouth to his in a heated kiss.

Reid didn't wait any longer; he thrusted himself in to her, and Penelope let out a low moan of pleasure. Her body reacted to him, quivering as she raked her fingernails up his bare back. His fingers tangled in to her hair as he trusted harder and deeper in to her.

Penelope rocked her hips with his motions, his thrusting became fast, right on the edge of violent. Her teeth took a bite at him, her mouth attached to his nape; her eyes closing tightly as she felt her entire body erupt in pure pleasure.

His body slumped forward a bit, his weight on her legs, as she took a few ragged deep breaths. She looked down at the mop of blonde hair, the smirk on his face, those blue eyes dancing with pleasure.

He reached up and kissed her, their sweaty bodies sticking to each other.

"Who knew doing laundry could be so fun…" His grin was lopsided as she pushed his shoulder.

He grinned pulling her off of the washer and placing her on her feet. She kissed him again and grinned, "I'm sure you could make anything fun, Mr. Garwin…"

Reid hooked his arm around her naked waist, "Mmm, I think you're right Miss Simon…"

She kissed him roughly once again and pulled on her shorts, she found the panties he had literally torn off of her and smirked holding them up.

"They were keeping me from getting what I wanted," Reid shrugged as he changed the clothes from the washer to the dryer.

"I see," She laughed tossing them in the trash next to them.

"Anything else you need me to do for you, Master?" Reid asked after putting the second load in the dryer as well.

He wrapped his arms around her middle and she pushed away from him, a slow grin formed on her face, "We'll see… but for now you're dismissed,"

Reid gave her a charming grin and leaned down to her, lips barely meeting hers, "And if I'd prefer to stay?"

"That's not an option," She replied with a sly grin.

Reid pursed his lips together and shook his head, "You play a tough game Simon, but I like it…"

"Who said anything about a game?" She questioned winking at him.

Reid grinned before throwing his clothes back on and heading back up to his dorm room. He would definitely wake up at seven in the morning for a ringer in the laundry room. He grinned, oh was he going to enjoy rubbing this in Tyler's face.

Penelope licked her lips and finished up her laundry, she headed back up to her room and was shocked to see Chase lying in her bed, his legs crossed at the ankles, his hands resting behind his head. His eyes were closed, not showing off the amazing color of blue that they were, looking somewhat peaceful.

"Have fun this morning Nelly?" He asked her carefully.

She smirked, "I did," She grinned remembered the feeling of Reid inside of her.

Dirty thoughts crossed her mind and he opened his eyes just as she looked a bit flushed. He stared her down for a second, a hint of what looked like jealousy playing in his eyes.

"Don't be jealous, lover…" She grinned setting her basket down, by the foot of her bed.

She closed the door and let her body fall on top of his, his large hands rested on her hips and she gave him a small little smirk. That naughty little look graced his face; the same look on his face when he was getting ready to talk business.

"You're so close, my dear…" He grinned pushing her hair out of her face. "So close in fact, that I can almost taste it…"

She let herself feel a bit proud at this, the feeling of doing something right for a change. The feeling of making someone proud made her feel good.

"You have to make them question their relationships with one another, can you do that?"

"I think that's already starting to take place…" She grinned.

"Perfect," He grinned running his hands from her waist up her torso; he rubbed his fingers across her nipples, that were protruding just a bit from her white tank top.

Penelope's eyebrow shot up feeling the heat between her legs intensify as he gave her that sexy grin. The one that told her that he was a bad boy, the one that told her he wasn't as 'good' as he was making himself out to be. She pushed the thoughts away from her head as she leaned down, placing her lips over his.

* * *

**Sexy devils in this chapter, yum... REVIEW... Please... It's like a drug...**


	11. 10 Phase One

**A/N: **I love when a woman is diabolical... even more so when she's got an equally diabolical really hot counter part. Yum...

* * *

**Chapter 10: Phase One**

"Why can't you just stay away from her?" Kate yelled slamming her books down on her desk.

"She's my friend, Kate…" Pogue cut back, tired of arguing over the same subject. His ascension was only hours away and the last thing he wanted was to be fighting with Kate. Things were already rough between him and his brothers.

"I'm sure she's interested in being your _friend_," Kate's words were mocking, reciting almost the same line he had said to her in regards to Chase. His eyes narrowed at her and he shook his head.

"Don't even try that on me, Katherine…" Pogue stated growling lowly. "Don't be jealous because I'm spending time with another girl… she's just a friend… and unlike you she's in to bikes…and we can talk about them…"

"Whatever, you want to hang out with your little tramp, fine…" Kate growled. "But if you choose her over me… this is over…" She stated her arms flaring out to the sides. "All of this…" She pointed between them. "Is over..."

Pogue stared at her, long and hard, "That's not fair…"

Kate bit the inside of her cheek, she tapped her foot repeatedly and she glared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Maybe we need to take a break," Pogue stated with a sigh.

Kate scoffed, "So you're going to give up a two year relationship over some girl?"

"It's not just about Pen, Kate… it's about everything…"

"Are you serious?" Kate screamed at him, she was more pissed off than sad right now.

Pogue swallowed and shook his head, "I'm not sure,"

Kate's teeth clenched as she pushed her palms in to his chest, "Get out, get out, get out!" She cried and pushed him towards the door.

"Can we talk about this, please… Kate…" Pogue pleaded with her. "Can you just listen to me for a minute?"

"I've already listened to you… you want a break… you want some space… you got it!" She pushed him out of the door and slammed it.

Pogue stared at the door and pulled at his long dirty blonde hair. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. He loved Kate. Kate was his everything. He hated that he had to choose between his new friend and his girlfriend. He shouldn't have to make that decision.

But maybe they did need a break. Things got intense after the whole Chase thing, and her finding out about their secret. There was a lot of pressure on everyone, especially him since he was the next to ascend.

Caleb sat in the cafeteria, it was still early and classes didn't start for another twenty minutes. He was sipping on a hot cup of coffee and catching up on some reading. He was indulged in his world of reading until a soft voice brought him out of it.

"The Holocaust…" Her slender fingers lifted the cover of the book, a very familiar title staring back at her. "Some light reading before classes?" She joked light-heartedly.

Caleb couldn't fight the grin that was spreading across his face, "Just a bit, what brings you here so early?" He asked glancing around the nearly deserted cafeteria.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" She questioned licking her lips as she took a seat.

"Same," He mumbled. "Thanks for your advice last week, it really helped…" He put his book down.

"No problem," She gave him a faint smile. "Our kind," She wagged a finger between them. "We need to stick together," She grinned.

"Agreed,"

She nodded her head and took a sip of her coffee; they fell in to a deep conversation about the Holocaust and the book he was reading. Penelope rested her hand on Caleb's as they spoke, things getting heated as they explored their opinions.

Sarah walked in to the cafeteria only to see her boyfriend talking intimately with the girl that was at the demise of Pogue and Kate's relationship. Though, she couldn't blame the failed relationship on the new girl entirely, but she was going to as long as the girl continued to flirt her way in to the Sons of Ipswich's lives.

"Caleb," Sarah's voice came out low and hoarse as she approached them.

Caleb looked up at her, innocent brown eyes meeting hurt, jealous blue ones.

'What is going on?" She asked.

"We were just discussing the Diary of Anne Frank," Caleb lifted up the book, as Penelope removed her hand from Caleb's.

Sarah looked at Caleb her mouth forming in an 'O' shape as she stammered at an excuse for her outburst. Caleb watched as she sat down and shot a look over at Penelope.

"Caleb, I think we need to talk," She stated firmly.

Penelope got up and smiled at Caleb, "I have to go get my books for first, I'll see you later Caleb… bye Sarah," She flashed a friendly smile before walking away.

She could feel the tension as soon as Sarah walked in to the room, and couldn't help but smile. She walked towards her locker and ran right in to a solid body, a small smile forming on her lips when a pair of familiar blue eyes stared back at her.

"We're going to end up hurting each other one day," His voice was smooth and low as he steadied her with his free hand.

"That we are," She grinned at him.

"You got a minute?" He asked her with a small smile.

"Sure," She nodded her head.

Tyler grinned at her before turning to walk with her towards her locker, "I um… I talked to Reid and he said that you guys…"

Her face fell dramatically as she looked at him, "He told you about that?" She whispered.

Tyler's brows furrowed and he shook his head, "He tells me about _everything_…" His voice was dull as he rolled his eyes. "But yeah, he told me about that…"

Penelope chewed on her bottom lip as she gave Tyler an apologetic look, "Usually I don't do things like that…" She whispered softly.

Tyler nodded his head, "And usually I don't pursue Reid's _conquests,_ as he calls them, but you're different…" He smiled gently and his hand ran down her arm.

Penelope looked up at him a small smile on her lips, "Really?" She whispered.

"Yeah, and I know that you might think that you like him," Tyler cleared his throat. "But Reid is the kind of guy," He paused and glanced over her shoulder. "He's the kind of guy that will say and do anything to get what he wants…" He licked his lips.

Penelope smiled and nodded her head, "I'll keep that in mind," She grinned placing a kiss on his cheek and leaving her locker without the books she needed for first.

She glanced over her shoulder and smirked, "It looks like Reid isn't the only one who will say or do anything to get what he wants…" She grinned mischievously before heading towards her dorm.

"By the look on your face I'd say we've made our mark?" A voice from inside her room surprised her.

"I wasn't exactly expecting to see you here," She grinned tossing her bag to the side.

"I love surprises," He answered with a grin on his face.

"So I've noticed," She took a seat on her bed, watching him comfortably lay there in just jeans and a black t-shirt.

Chase grinned sitting up as a full fledged smile seeped across his dark features. Penelope's eyebrow rose and he smirked at her, giving her that look he did usually when she did exactly what he wanted.

"Phase One is practically completed," He grinned licking his lips, eyeing her hungrily.

"Practically?" She asked.

"Mmm, yes…" He positioned himself behind her, letting his fingers trail down her arms, his breath on the back of her neck. "You see tonight is Pogue's birthday," He placed a fluttering kiss on her exposed skin.

Penelope felt her entire body shudder at his touch, "Eighteenth, I remember he said that," She nodded her head.

"It's a very important night for the Sons…" His lips twitched against her skin. "Very important,"

"I see," She nodded her head leaning back a bit in to his body.

"I'm going to tell you a secret, Nelly…" He pushed her hair over her shoulder and leaned in to her.

"Ok," She whispered hoarsely feeling her cheeks flush.

"It's something very important and you can't let anyone know," His hands rested on her hips, slowly moving under the white oxford, tracing his fingertips across her tanned stomach.

Penelope nodded her head as Chase leaned in closely to her, he began to whisper in to her ear, subtly. Penelope's eyes widened as he told her his secret, he told her the Sons of Ipswich's secret.

"Are you serious?" She asked him quietly.

Chase pulled away from her; she turned to look him in the face. She let out a startled yelp at the sight of his pitch black eyes; he was telling her the truth. She felt terrible for him; his own friends had turned their back on him.

"They tried to kill you?" She whispered sadly her blue eyes searching his for an answer.

"That's why you found me that night," He looked away feigning that he was hurt at just the thought of this. "They wanted my power, he wanted my power…"

"Chase, that's terrible…" She put a hand to the side of his face.

"You see why we must do this now, right?" Chase asked her.

She nodded her head, "I see now, definitely…"

Chase grinned as she hugged him; he let the devilish grin on his face slide off when she pulled away. "Tonight, Pogue ascends and he gets his full powers…"

"Wow, ok…" She took a deep breath. "I can do this," She nodded.

"We just need them to get under each other's skin, Caleb hates when they use…" He informed her.

Penelope nodded her head; she had the rest of the day to get Pogue to use his powers, to get the two elders members to fight. She picked herself up off of the bed and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry about it," She grinned.

"Pogue," Penelope ran to catch up with him.

"Hey Pen," Pogue forced a smile at her, she could tell that he was worried about something.

"I heard about what happened with Kate, I'm sorry if our friendship got in the way of your relationship," She apologized licking her lips as he leaned against his locker.

"No," Pogue's eyes widened. "No, not at all… Kate is just… she's really jealous… and things were just getting to heavy in our relationship… we needed a break." He offered. "It's not your fault," He assured her.

"You look like you've got a lot on your mind, birthday boy… wanna talk about it?" She asked him carefully.

Pogue sighed and looked down at the beautiful girl, "You wanna go for a ride?" He asked pulling out the keys to his bike.

Penelope grinned and nodded her head, "Would love too,"

"How could you be so careless?" Caleb yelled angrily as he stared at his best friend.

"Why don't you lay off, Caleb…" Pogue stated pushing his friend's hand off of his shoulder.

"Because you're ascending tonight Pogue, you can't go around using just to use…" He argued.

"Now I see why you and Reid butt heads all the time because you can't mind your own goddamned business…" Pogue yelled swiping his hand across his coffee table everything falling on to the ground.

"Don't turn this around on me Pogue, you're the one being irresponsible… you're the one using to impress some girl that caused you to break up with Kate…"

"No," Pogue shook his head. "Don't you dare say that…"

"Oh c'mon… you can't just be friends with a girl you and I both know that… the last time that happened was before Kate, and that turned out just as badly…" He argued biting his bottom lip.

"See that's where you're wrong. Pen gets me ok… she and I can sit and talk about bikes for hours… I can't do that with you, or Tyler or Reid or any other girl for that matter…" He shook he his head angrily. "She's just a friend, and that's all she's going to be,"

"But you used for her," Caleb pointed out.

"I didn't, I used because I wanted to, not because of Pen…"

"Get over yourself Pogue, you like her…"

"So what, I'm human for God's sakes, Caleb…" Pogue shook his head. "Like you weren't ogling her the second you saw her at Nicky's?"

Caleb didn't say anything he stared at his best friend and shook his head, "Man, I don't even know who you are anymore…"

Pogue watched angrily as his best friend left his apartment, he was tired of following around on Caleb's coattail and he was tired of Caleb telling him what to do. He slammed his fist in to the wall next to him and sighed seeing the newly formed hole in the wall.

Chase materialized out of his insect form and smirked as he walked down the stairs that lead to the parking lot of Pogue's apartments. A smirk grew on his face when he saw the silver Mustang pull out of its spot and nearly take out the car next to him.

"Phase one, complete…" He grinned wickedly heading in the direction of his own apartment.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Yay... things are finally getting on a role... I think... REVIEW!**


	12. 11 Something More

**A/N: **This story did not want to flow after the last chapter, it's giving me difficulties, but we'll see if it'll pick up. Thank you all for the great reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 11: **_**S**__omething More…  
Spenser Academy _

Penelope sat back in her chair, she smirked at the scene before her none of the Sons of Ipswich were talking to each other. It had only been a few days since Pogue's ascension and from what Chase said things were starting to fall in to place. It wouldn't take much longer for the rest of his plan to go in to play.

"Hey Pen," Pogue grabbed her attention from the row above her. She glanced up and tossed him a smile. "You busy later?" He asked.

"No," She shook her head.

"Great, I was thinking about taking a ride in to town,"

"Sure,"

He grinned and went back to paying attention. She settled back in to her seat and a piece of paper came flying towards her. She grabbed it and glanced down to se Tyler smiling at her. She smirked and opened up the piece of paper.

_Busy tonight?_

Penelope jotted down her response and tossed it back down to him, hitting Reid in the head perfectly. It bounced off of his platinum blonde hair and right on to Tyler's desk. Penelope watched as Reid tossed Tyler an annoyed glance and looked back at Penelope who sat with an innocent smile on her face.

Reid tossed her a grin before turning back in his seat, leaning over slightly to see if he could read the note going on between Tyler and her. She grinned as the note came flying back at her.

_Maybe after that?_

She felt a twitch on her lips as she wrote something down and tossed it again, landing right in Tyler's lap this time. She grinned as he opened it up, read what she wrote and turned around with a wicked grin her way.

"What did you say to her?" Reid asked leaning in towards him.

"Like it's any of your business, you got what you wanted… even though you knew that I liked her," Tyler growled lowly as he tossed the note in the trash.

"Don't even try me Tyler, I like her too…" Reid groaned.

"Please, you don't even know the difference between like and infatuation…" Tyler rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder how the hell we're even friends…"

Penelope sat back smirking, this was all working out as Chase had pictured it. The happier he was, the better he would treat her, or so he said.

She could feel daggers being thrown at her from Kate and Sarah. She shrugged it off and continued to pretend to pay attention in class. She felt another set of eyes on her and glanced back to see Pogue smiling at her.

After class she gathered up her books and headed in to the hallway where an arm circled around her waist, she glanced over and smiled seeing Reid.

"What's up Reid?" She asked him carefully.

"You know," He cleared his throat a bit and casted a glance to his best friend who was busy staring daggers at them. "I enjoyed being your slave for a week, and was wondering…" He pursed those handsome lips together. "If you were doing anything later tonight,"

"Actually I'm pretty slammed tonight; maybe tomorrow we can go grab something to eat?" She offered.

"What are you up to tonight?" He questioned.

"Pogue asked me to go with him on a ride after school, and Tyler asked me to go out with him for a bite to eat tonight,"

"Uh, maybe I'll join you and Ty tonight…" He grinned wickedly before heading down the hallway.

Penelope shook her head and walked to her locker, "What are you doing?" The familiar voice of Caleb Danvers entered her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked carefully.

"C'mon Penelope, don't play games with me…" Caleb whispered his voice low and deep.

"I'm not playing games, Caleb… I really don't know what you're talking about," She looked at him with innocent eyes.

"You're playing with them," He lifted his chin in the direction where Tyler was at his locker.

"No, I'm not…" She stated her brows furrowing together.

"You slept with Reid, probably more than once, and now you're dragging Tyler in to a date tonight, and then going to go out with Reid tomorrow?" He questioned.

"You know, I thought we were friends Caleb," She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed in on his. "I don't really appreciate you assuming what I am and are not doing…" She pursed her lips together. "Yes, I slept with Reid, but he's a good looking guy and I had a moment of weakness ok?" She shook her head. "But I happen to like Tyler, and I'm not the one that's dragging, he asked me out…" She pointed out.

"We were friends until I started realizing what you were doing,"

"I'm not doing anything for Christ's sakes Caleb, sometimes girls are torn," She slammed her locker shut. "They don't know which path to take. The blue pill or the red pill?" She glared at him and sighed,

"You like them both?" Caleb questioned, not certain, usually girls like one or the other, not both.

"Yes, they both have their own endearing qualities…"

Caleb scoffed, "Reid has endearing qualities?"

Penelope shook her head and pressed her books to her chest, "He does, but in his own way…"

Caleb chewed at his bottom lip and he sighed, "I still don't like it…" He pushed a finger to his temple. "What about Pogue?"

"Do you know how hard it is to find a guy that will just sit and talk bikes with you and not have to worry about him trying to get in to your pants?" She forced a grin on her face.

Caleb forced the negative thoughts he was having back and nodded his head, "Sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," He shifted his weight uncomfortably.

Penelope forced a grin at him, "It's ok Caleb they're your friends… I understand…" She put a hand on his shoulder. "You have every right to be concerned for them; it's in your nature…"

With that she turned around left him to get to her next class. Who knew that tearing apart a friendship could be so much fun?

* * *

"_Caleb is smart, he's going to catch on quickly," Penelope locked eyes with the man that stood before her. "He's a lot smarter than I gave him credit for…"_

"_He is," Chase nodded his head in agreement, his eyes fixed in the darkness of the living room. _

"_What do I do if that happens Chase?"_

"_You deny it," Chase lifted a shoulder simply. "You turn it around on him, make him look like the bad guy, or make him feel guilty for turning it on you,"_

"_But,"_

"_He can't stand that… he can't stand if he's wrong…"_

"_You think it'll work?"_

"_I know it'll work, love…" He reached out and touched her face, his fingers cold as ice, dragging them along her cheek. _

_Penelope stared at him, she wondered if what these boys did to him made him so vicious, made him so immune to everything. She had come to know him a bit over the last month or so, but it seemed that there was always something he was hiding._

_Something that just didn't add up for her._

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :) R E V I E W ... pretty please!**


	13. 12 The Interlude

**A/N: **This chapter we revel in to the world of Chase & Penelope. I happen to like this chapter, and I had an outline made out for Chapter 12-15 and this popped in my head and reworked the entire story. I love when my muses work with me like this.

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Interlude**_  
Ipswich, Massachusetts_

The next few days Penelope decided to lay low, things were starting to come to a head, and she felt like at any moment one of them was going to call her out. That somehow they'd use those nifty little powers of theirs and read her thoughts.

She was lying in the large queen sized bed, a sheet strategically placed over her body. She lazily ran a hand through her hair and was enjoying the silence that had fallen over the apartment. Chase had slinked out of the bedroom as soon as they had finished and was searching for something to eat.

She was lying on her side, dark ringlets fell over the side of the white pillow case, her finger tips tracing over the crumpled sheets.

"Why didn't you go to school today?" Chase's voice questioned.

Penelope turned to her back and noticed him standing in the door way in a James Dean fashion. He was biting in to an apple but she could see the smirk that was on his face. The dark haired girl scooted her body up, leaning against the headboard; she took in the impossible body on the young man in front of her.

A pair of blue jeans hung low, dangerously low, on his hips. No shirt to hide his amazing torso and abs, it was all out for her to admire. He didn't mind, he invited it.

She lifted a shoulder in disinterest, "I'd rather be here, screwing you…" She smirked at him.

Chase grinned nodding his head as he walked in to the room. He took a seat at the end of the bed, and she watched him take another bite of the red apple. Penelope grinned; she maneuvered herself to the end of the bed, not bothering to let the sheet cover her body anymore.

She leaned in to Chase, her fingers trailing over his tanned skin, her lips barely touching his shoulder as he gave her a glance over his shoulder, "What are you doing?" He asked trying to hide the grin on his face.

"Enjoying myself," She grinned against his shoulder.

He bit in to his apple again, but he kept his gaze on her, she was beautiful. Chase had figured that out from the beginning. She was witty, smart, and a bit rebellious, all things he really admired. Not to mention that she was sexy as all get out and she knew how to please him.

She leaned forward, letting her lips fall on the juicy red apple, her eyes locked with his as she slowly bit in to it. Chase watched he halted chewing; his eyes fixated on her as the juice from the apple slid down her chin.

Instinctively he leaned forward, his top lip meet her bottom one, his bottom lips stopping at her chin as kissed and licked away the betraying juice. She let out a low vibrating giggle, causing him to twitch.

He tossed the apple over his shoulder; grabbing her bare hips with both free hands he flipped her on to her back. She grinned wildly as he hovered over her.

His lips crashed down on hers and she moaned lowly, turning him on.

He never stayed in bed after they hooked up, she noticed. She licked her dry lips and watched him walk out of the room, pulling up the same pair of jeans he had discarded earlier. She put the sheet around her body and followed him out in to the other room.

He was sitting on the couch, no lights on, as usual. She lazily fell on to the couch next to him, close; just on purpose to see what he would do. She could see his posture stiffen, she lifted her tanned legs to rest on top of his jean clad ones and he arched an eyebrow looking over at her.

"Why don't you ever stay?" She asked him, telling herself she wouldn't be disappointed if he didn't give her the answer she wanted to hear.

"What are you talking about?"

He was trying to play it off, she pursed her perfectly shaped lips together, "After we sleep together, you never stick around. You go and get something to eat, you leave the apartment, or you come in here and sit in the dark… you don't ever stay."

"Nelly, if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the cuddling type…" He stated pushing her legs off of his and getting up.

Penelope's brow furrowed together and she followed him, holding on to her sheet, "You don't have to cuddle, hell you could just lay there…"

"Why?" He asked lifting his gaze to hers as he walked in to the kitchen.

"Because," She glanced down at the ground.

"No, Nel… I told you not to get attached…" Chase's eyes snapped up to look at her, but she avoided it.

She had tried, she told herself. She had tried so hard not to attach herself to him, but she couldn't help it. The way he kissed her, the way he grabbed her, and sometimes when he wasn't paying attention, or thought she wasn't she could see the small glint of want in his eyes.

"Yeah, but you never told me why not…" She followed him as he opened the fridge to find something to eat.

Chase sighed, sounding almost defeated; he closed the fridge and leaned his forehead against it, "It's too difficult to explain,"

She wanted to leave it at that but she couldn't. Penelope wanted to keep this strictly business, but it was becoming too difficult for her. She had tripped over her own two feet.

"Tell me,"

"Nelly don't," He turned abruptly and stared at her.

Holding tightly on to the sheet her face scrunched together, why couldn't he just tell her? Why did he have to make this more difficult for her?

"Chase, just tell me… please…"

"After we're done with this," He sighed. He stopped and shook his head. "No, we can't do this."

"After this is done, what?" Penelope slammed her hand down on the counter, grabbing Chase's attention. "What can't you tell me?"

"I'm not going there," Chase pointed out sternly; he turned and walked in to the bedroom.

"Look, Chase…" She followed him knowing he didn't want her to. Knowing that he wanted to be a lone, but she couldn't leave it at this. "I get why you want to get back at them… I do…" She watched him sit on the bed, and rest his head in his hands. "They deserve if after what they did to you,"

Chase's head snapped up to look at her, "You don't know anything about that," His perfectly white teeth clenched together, "They deserve so much worse,"

"I don't understand why they'd do this to you; wouldn't they be happy to find that the fifth line didn't die out?"

"That's what I thought," He shook his head with a scoff. "But I was wrong. They saw me as a threat to their precious little club," The bitterness in his voice scared her a little.

He turned to her, "After this is all over Nelly, I might not be here…"

"Where?" She asked him, "Here?" She pointed a finger to the ground. "That's ok… we don't have to stay here…"

He watched as she fluidly walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. Chase's blue eyes stared up at her, almost in awe. He looked surprised when she straddle his legs and took a seat on his knees.

"We can go anywhere…"

Chase licked his lips, "Nel, we can't…"

"Why not?" She asked. "We can leave now, go to California, Texas… hell we can go to Florida… get the hell away from Massachusetts and away from the _Covenant_…" She rolled her eyes.

"I have a plan and I'm going to go through with it, Penelope…"

"Screw the plan, Chase…" She cupped his handsome face in her hands.

"Nelly, no…" He put his hands on top of hers. "Why are you doing this, why now?"

"I tried," Penelope shook her head. "But I couldn't stop myself."

"Nelly, don't…" Chase shook his head vigorously. "Don't' you dare go there…"

The dark haired man stood up abruptly and Penelope fell back on to the floor She looked up at him, her paling blue eyes showing that he had hurt her. He turned away and she could see him shaking his head, continuously.

"I can't help how I feel, Chase…" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke to him.

"You need to leave," He swallowed hard, his words harsh. He turned back to look at her, his dark blue eyes staring at her as she pulled herself off of the ground, the sheet slipping off of her body. "You need to leave, now…"

"But,"

"No buts," He turned away. "Just go..."

With a shake in his voice Chase turned away from her and left the room.

Penelope stared at his retreating frame and felt tears in her eyes. She angrily grabbed at her clothes around the room. The one time she let herself go, the one time she let her heart go, she gets it torn out of her chest.

_Yet again_, she mocked bitterly to herself pulling on her clothes.

Played for a fool, she had been. She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the apartment, not bothering to look back as she headed towards the car. She growled shoving the keys in to the ignition and heading towards the dorms.

Chase stared over at the closed door to the apartment. He rested his head in his hands and shook his head. This was not supposed to happen. He was not supposed to let this happen.

He had fallen for his accomplice. The biggest mistake in the book, he was suppose to get a girl he could manipulate, get a girl that could put his plan in to motion, give her what she wanted or get rid of her in anyway possible and be on with it.

He felt like he couldn't do that now, he felt like he couldn't stop himself from taking her advice, forgetting about his plan and running away with her to California or Florida. He sighed to himself, since when had he become such a sap?

When had his heart won over his normally wicked ways?

He wasn't an animal, he reminded himself. He was human after all, he did have a heart, as black as it may be, it was slowing turning. It was slowly falling for the dark haired girl that had followed him around the apartment in nothing but a white, flimsy sheet, nearly pronouncing her love for him.

And what did he do?

He threw it away, just like he had in Hastings. He had thrown away everything he had ever known to get back at the Covenant. To throw away his life, everything… just for revenge.

It was starting to look dim compared to the things he had lost. Sure, the power was great. But what if Caleb was right? What if it wasn't the power that died, it was the body? He had started seeing a few wrinkles on his face, and a few greys in his hair.

Could the 'leader' of the Covenant be right?

Could he possibly be killing himself, however slowly, or quickly he was doing so? Could he take Penelope and get away, and forget about the Covenant and the fact that they had ever existed?

Could he do this?

He sat in the dark thinking, would he let the Covenant take away another person that he was beginning to love. Another person that could show him another side of himself that he hadn't seen in a very, very long time?

* * *

**So... do you like it... what do you want to see happen? Hrm?**


	14. 13 Stupid

**A/N: **I like this chapter, I don't know why... but I do. I liked the last one better, but I like this one... maybe because it's got a lot of Tyler, and I'm on a Tyler kick today... maybe it's because I've been staring at pictures of him from Loaded... who knows. (shrugs)

* * *

**Chapter 13: **_**S**__tupid  
Spenser Dormitory_

Penelope threw her things on the floor of her dorm. How could she have been so stupid? To think that she could possibly make him see that he didn't have to go through with this stupid plan.

_Yeah, stupid plan… that's exactly what this was_, she determined.

She bit her bottom lip, using the back of her palms to wipe away the tears that had shed from her eyes. She couldn't cry over this, she just couldn't. Did he really have to get his _revenge _on their stupid little Covenant?

He couldn't just completely forget about them, and take off with her. Why couldn't they just leave, the two of them, and not worry about the other four teenagers.

She slammed her hands down on her desk and stared at the screen of her laptop. He wasn't telling her something, and she could tell. She could always tell when he was keeping something from her; it was a neat trick she picked up on.

Her fingers rested over the home keys as she was pulling up her google search. Just as she was about to begin typing her cell phone started to go off. She felt a hopeful jolt in her stomach. Maybe it was Chase.

Maybe he was calling to apologize. To tell her to pack her things, screw the plan and they were going to California… or Texas… or wherever. She reached for her phone and sighed.

Maybe not.

"Hello?" She answered trying to sound sick.

"Nel, hey… It's Tyler…"

"Tyler, hey…" She forced a smile in to her voice.

"Are you ok?" He questioned. "You missed classes today… you feelin' alright?"

"No, actually I was feeling really ill this morning…" She licked her lips and shut her lap top for now. She placed herself on her bed, trying to fight the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Chase didn't want her. He didn't need her, except to go through with his stupid plan. She sighed and listened to Tyler as he asked if she needed to copy his notes from the classes they shared. She smiled and agreed.

"That'd be great, can you come over now?" She asked.

"Sure, I just got out of swim practice; I'll grab my notes and swing by…"

"Ok,"

Penelope laid on her stomach and sighed staring at her cell phone, she felt like there was something missing inside of her. A void and she wanted to fill it up. She hated that feeling; Chase used her for getting what he wanted so it was her turn to use someone else for that exact reason.

She knew it was probably wrong for using Tyler since she could tell he genuinely liked her. She sighed, he was so innocent, and at the same time he wasn't… and she really liked that about him.

She tried hard to think of nothing but the brunette, blue eyed boy that was coming over to let her 'copy' his notes, but her mind kept drifting off to Chase. Angrily she grabbed her cell phone and flung it across the room.

She heard a knock seconds later, rolled off of the bed and answered the door. She pulled the door open and grinned seeing Tyler on the other side. She let him in to the room and the brunette boy gave her a small smile.

"I heard something, you alright?" He asked concerned, he let his book bag slip off of his shoulder.

_And what nice shoulders they are_, she noted. He had come over only wearing a muscle shirt and a pair of track pants. He looked really sexy, his hair was wet and hanging in those impossibly blue eyes.

"Yeah, just lost reception during a call… threw my phone at the wall…" She lifted her chin to the piece of technology that was now lying on the rug by her bathroom.

"Got to love technology," He grinned.

She nodded her head and took a seat on her bed; she grabbed her backpack and patted the area on the bed next to her. Tyler grabbed his bag and plopped down next to her. She moved closer to him and rubbed her shoulder against his briefly.

"I like your hair like this," She used the end of her pencil to play with the strands that were dancing in his eyes.

"Fresh out of the shower?" He laughed, a small blush on his cheeks.

"It's sexy," She grinned at him, pulling open her notebook to an empty page.

Tyler's cheeks flushed an amazing shade of pink, he glanced down and pulled out his notebook and handed it over to her with the notes. She let her fingers brush over his as she took them, that playful grin on her face.

"You ok, Tyler?" She asked, her fingers brushed over his bare arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I should be asking you that…" He pointed out, he gave her a concerned look.

"I'm doing better," She replied, "But," She turned to him slightly, "I could think of something that could make me feel a lot better," She gave him a naughty little smirk.

Tyler licked his lips; he dropped his folder and pulled her in to his arms, his lips meeting hers for a brief second. He pulled away and she looked at him, his eyes showed that he was concerned she wasn't up for this, but she pushed forward pressing her lips to his this time.

Skillfully she moved herself in to his lap, forcing him to lie back on the bed, straddling his hips, her lips still pressed firmly against his. Tyler leaned forward in to a sitting position, his hands grabbing her hips as she slowly began to rock them back and forth.

His mouth fell open as a warm sensation hit his stomach; she playfully bit his bottom lip, urging him to continue kissing her. Once the younger boy gained his composure he felt her finger tips dancing around the edge of his shirt. Her fingernails scratched at his tanned skin and pushed the shirt up, and they departed so she could yank his shirt off.

Tossing the garment to the floor she inspected his body and grinned, "You should wear less clothes more often," She informed him before letting her lips rest on the nape of his neck, slowly sucking and biting her way down his chest.

She wanted to persuade him to put his guard down, to feel good about himself. She wanted Tyler Simms to fall out of his innocent stage, his quiet, shy boy stage and embrace himself. She grinned, it was a sure-fire way to get him to butt heads with his best friend.

Tyler grinned his lips trailing over her exposed collar, his hands traveling up her shirt. She was impressed when he skillfully got her shirt off, without much of a hassle, and without asking her permission, verbally or otherwise.

She let out a low giggle of excitement when he flipped her over on her back; she lifted her eyebrow in amusement.

"Why Mr. Simms… I didn't know you had it in you,"

Tyler grinned, "You'd be surprised,"

Penelope grinned when his mouth fell on top of hers. She had been very surprised, pleasantly surprised at his aggression and his forwardness. She hadn't expected that at all.

Now she lay next to him, his arm draped over her bare middle, his soft hair brushing against her nape and his face buried in to her shoulder. It felt nice to be held, she decided. She missed the feeling of being wanted; of being held.

"Nel," His voice was low, she pulled the covers a bit and he smiled against her bare skin, "You awake?"

"Yeah," She stared ahead in to the darkness.

Was it wrong that she wished these were Chase's arms around her? Was it wrong that she was using Tyler? She did feel a bit strange, she hadn't felt remorse or guilt since she started this, but for some reason, she did now.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Tired," She whispered resting back in to his arms, pressing her body closer to his. "You know how to wear a girl out…" She grinned feeling his soft fingers circling patterns on to her hip.

It wasn't a lie; for once. He did know how to wear a girl out. The girls around Spenser did not know what they were missing by going after Reid instead of him. Reid had more tricks, Tyler was more business. It was a nice contrast.

"I should say the same for you,"

She grinned falling asleep in his arms, feeling almost protected, or safe. She knew it wasn't possible, not with Chase looming over them. She had dreamed that night, but little did she know that so had Tyler.

* * *

"_Tyler…" Someone was whispering his name. He was standing at Marblehead, what was he doing here, and what was he doing alone? He looked around, fog rolled in from the woods, the cliff, you couldn't see the edge of it. He was a bit scared. "Tyler…"_

_And then there was someone saying his name. It sounded like a female's voice. It sounded almost familiar. Was it Sarah? "Tyler…" He shook his head, definitely not Sarah. He listened this time the voice seemed more panicked, "Tyler!"_

_He whipped around looking for the source; he walked forward, the edge of the cliff coming to view. That's when he saw it. His heart stopped. There was a man and he was holding Penelope, she was tied up, her bare feet right at the edge of the cliff._

"_Reid?" His best friend's name fell off of his lips when the man turned around. He was in the form of his best friend, the blonde gave that infamous smirk that only he could give._

"_Tyler, please help me," Penelope was crying, tears streaming down her face as she stared at Reid in horror. "He's crazy!" She cried._

"_Crazy?" Reid mocked with a wicked grin. "Deranged, I think that's better suited,"_

Tyler took another step towards Reid and the blonde's gloved hand fell on Penelope's shoulder. He made a tisking sound, barely audible over Penelope's sobs. 

"_Now, now __**brother**__," He mocked again. "Take another step and your precious __**girl**__friend plunges off the cliffs to her doom…" _

_Tyler's jaw clenched as he watched Reid's eyes. They hadn't faltered, but they weren't the same color blue. He shook his head, trying to wrap his head around this. Reid Garwin had blue eyes the color of crystal, the eyes he was staring in to were a murkier color blue.  
_

_This wasn't Reid, he decided. _

"_Great deduction, Tyler…" The blonde morphed in to the last person Tyler ever expected to see again. _

_His breath caught in his throat, "Chase?"_

_The man gave him a manic smirk, and glanced over at Penelope, Tyler's face etched with worry as he noticed Chase use so loosely in front of her, Chase came closer to the younger boy, "Don't worry, she knows…" _

_With that he gave Penelope a shove and she went over the edge. Her screams echoed in his ears and Tyler's mouth fell open; he could do nothing but stare at Chase in complete disbelief. Gaining his own composure, he pushed the older man aside and jumped after her, willing his Power to make him soar down to catch her._

_Only his Power didn't come. He couldn't use. He felt panic run over him, the fog started to clear and he could see her falling, falling to her death. **They** were falling to **their **death._

* * *

Tyler snapped out of bed, sweat was pouring off of his naked body, as he took a deep breath. His breathing was shallow. His blue eyes searched the room to find nothing, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he searched the room for his clothes. He pulled on his track pants, and found his shirt.

Penelope felt the extra weight on the bed lift, her eyes opened slowly and she noticed Tyler was throwing his things in his bag, sweat emanating off of his chest.

"Tyler," Her voice was laced with sleep.

"Shh, go back to sleep…" He instructed stopping to look at her.

"Where are you going?" She asked him, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I just, I have to get back to my dorm… just go back to sleep ok…" He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before heading to her door and leaving.

Penelope fell back in to her pillows and sighed, what the hell had happened? Tyler looked seriously spooked when she woke up and spoke to him. She rested her head against the backboard.

"What the hell happened?" She wondered aloud.

As if on cue, she noticed Chase in the depths of her darkest corner; his eyes were as black as coals. Her heart dropped and she stared at him in complete and absolute shock.

"What did you do, Chase?"

* * *

**Sexy Tyler, I love a sexy Tyler... don't you? Please R&R... it makes it all worth while.**


	15. 14 At the Seams

**A/N: **Absolutely loving the response on this, I'm glad that everyone is enjoying it. And enjoyed my muses change... lol

* * *

**Chapter 14: **_**A**__t the Seams  
Nicky's_

Tyler was able to avoid questioning from all of the Sons the following day, he didn't bring up his dream until he was riding to Nicky's with Caleb the following night. Caleb had asked why he was taking Tyler, and he simply answered saying he let Reid borrow the Hummer.

"Hey Caleb…" Tyler fidgeted with his zipper.

"What's up baby boy?"

"Last night, I had this dream…" Tyler swallowed hard remembering the dream vividly. "More like a nightmare really…"

"Ok," Caleb's eyebrows slammed together in confusion.

"_He_ was in it…" Tyler licked his lips nervously, his palms beginning to sweat at the thought of the fifth Son.

"You mean…"

"Yes,"

Caleb sighed and shrugged his shoulders forward, "It was just a dream," He said out loud, more for himself than for Tyler.

"It didn't feel like a dream," Tyler continued. "It was very, very real." He shook his head as he told his brother exactly what it was about. "Then I jumped off of the cliff to go after her, summoned the Power…"

"And?"

"Nothing, I couldn't summon the Power, at all…"

"Maybe you were about to wake up…"

"No, I didn't wake up until the fog cleared out, and I could see Nel and me just plummeting to our deaths…" He pursed his lips together, "That's when I woke up,"

Caleb glanced over at him as he parked his Mustang in front of the bar they frequented. He sighed heavily and hoped to God that it was just a dream. He rested a hand on Tyler's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"It's been over a month, I don't think he's coming back… he would have already…" He opened up his car door.

"He's a planner though, Cale…" Tyler pointed out. "He wouldn't have done something impulsive. He had all of that…" He wagged his finger around to emphasize his words. "… planned out and he put it in to action."

"Let's just have some fun tonight, we'll talk more about this later…" Caleb stated as he watched the younger boy get out of his car.

Tyler lifted his chin in response and the two headed in to Nicky's. They noticed Pogue's bike and Tyler's Hummer, letting them know Pogue and Reid were there. Tyler headed to the bar and ordered their first round of beverages.

He plopped down with four cokes, he took his usual seat next to Reid, but the tension between them was thick. He casted a glanced at his blonde friend, his roommate, waiting for the questions to start about his whereabouts most of last night, but they didn't come.

"Where's Sarah?" Pogue questioned his tone dry.

None of them were really getting along, at least the pairs that were within the Covenant. There was a silent rift between Pogue and Caleb, and a not so silent one between Reid and Tyler. It seemed like they were pairing off separately now.

"She decided to hang out with…" Caleb stopped and glanced up at Pogue, not sure if he should bring her up or not, and decided with a shrug. "Kate."

"So it's a guy's night out," Reid muttered sharply. "The one time we need the blonde buffer," He shot a glance over at Caleb.

"What is your problem, Reid?" Caleb asked his eyebrows rose in question.

"Nothing, Oh fearless leader, I have no problems, none whatsoever…"

Tyler nudged his best friend for being rude for no reason, Reid turned his gaze on him and glared, "Wait, I take that back, I do have a problem…" His teeth clenched. "He's about six feet tall, brown hair, blue eyes and is about to get smacked for that smirk on his face…"

Tyler's smirk fell and he glared at his best friend, "You seriously have issues…"

Tyler remarked as he noticed a familiar face walk in to the bar, a small grin lifted on his face, but disappeared when Reid noticed her as well. All four boys turned to look at the girl and Reid decided to ask now where he had been the night before.

"It's none of your business where I was last night, Reid…" He remarked standing up and grabbing one side of the foosball tables. Reid got up and followed him, the two older boys turning in their seats so they could pay attention to their friends.

"Were you with her?" Reid asked as they started to play the game that was between them, both a little too rough for the older two Sons' liking.

Tyler glanced up at his brother and then back down at the game.

"You didn't get in until damn well after five in the morning Tyler, where the fuck were you?" Reid demanded.

Tyler shoved the game towards Reid and sighed, "You're starting to sound an awful bit like Caleb, there Reid…" He accused casting a glance at the oldest son. "Since when did you become my father? And since when do you care what I'm doing?"

Reid sidestepped the foosball table and sneered at Tyler, shoving his finger in to his chest, "When what you were _doing _also happens to be what _I'm_ doing…" He growled lowly.

Tyler's blue eyes narrowed, he takes a deep breath and is about to walk away when Reid grabs his shirt in his fist, pushing him up against one of the pillars supporting the aging bar. Tyler stared at him and shoved him back, now Caleb and Pogue were standing watching carefully.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Tyler asked as Reid pushed him back against the pillar.

"You are my fucking problem Tyler Simms…" Reid barked as he shoved him again, this time a little more roughly.

Penelope noticed the two arguing and then shoving each other; she put her soda down and headed over. She was genuinely concerned, but knew that this was all some part of Chase's sick and twisted plan.

He wouldn't tell her what he had done to Tyler, and he refused to talk to her otherwise. She sighed heavily and watched as Pogue and Caleb shouted at them to cut it out. She watched them shove back and forth and decided she'd intervene.

"What's going on?" She asked putting herself between the two taller teens.

"This doesn't concern you, Simon… so just move…" Reid glared at Tyler, not bothering to look at Penelope.

"Don't tell her what to do," Tyler argued back, his body pressing up against Penelope's back.

"Why don't you guys calm down…" She held her hands to Reid's chest, but he reached around her to shove Tyler again, this time the boy sidestepped her and shoved Reid harder than he had before and running him in to a large guy behind them.

"Pen, you should not be in the middle of this…" Pogue insisted as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of it.

"But they're…"

"It's only serious if one of them starts throwing punches," Caleb stated.

He had spoke too soon, Penelope thought as she watched Reid pull back his fist and swing at Tyler who ducked was able to get his best friend with a knee to the midsection. She pulled out of Pogue's grasp and headed towards them, but he caught her around the waist.

Caleb walked over and pulled Tyler back, he had one arm draped over his shoulder and pulling him close against his body as Reid stood back up. Tyler glared at him and he finally let out everything that he had been feeling.

"Let me go Caleb," He demanded, his voice was low as he watched his best friend's eyes narrow at him. Caleb did as he asked, and Tyler pulled his best friend up to look at him by the collar. "I am sick and tired of being your shadow," He muttered. "I love you, Reid… you're my best friend, but you take that for granted."

Penelope watched as Reid's eyes softened, and he stared at him his mouth hanging open slightly, "I let you get away with copying my notes, copying my homework, copying my tests…" He shook his head vigorously. "You go after all the girls I like," Those handsome lips turned up in to a scowl. "But not this time," He glanced at Penelope. "This time I get the girl… got that?"

Tyler pushed through the crowd, his shoulder bumping in to Reid's on the way out. Penelope stared, playing the part of the confused girl. She looked at Caleb with large blue eyes, not sure what to say. He turned to Reid and shook his head.

"Don't give me that look," Reid stated angrily. "Don't you dare look at me like this is my fault!"

"Reid," Penelope stepped forward and glanced at Caleb. "Maybe you should go talk to him,"

"Stay out of this Simon, you're the entire reason for this…" He pointed at her. "You're the reason Tyler's all riled up."

"Don't blame this on her Reid," Pogue defended her. "This has nothing to do with Penelope. There is a lot more than some girl… no offense…" He glanced at her.

She nodded her head slowly and casted a chanced glance in Caleb's direction. His face showed no emotion, he was brooding, she could tell by his eyes. She pursed her lips together and reached out to touch his arm.

Caleb met her gaze, and he felt sorry for her. He had accused her of a lot of things and even though he may not have verbally expressed them, or all of them, he could see her inner turmoil.

Penelope was playing this, she used how she was really feeling, despite the four teenage boys, she was thinking about Chase. She was thinking about how he had made her feel the day before, how she felt so used, not just by him, but by so many others before him.

Her jaw clenched, and the tears sparked her eyes. She had to pat herself on the back later, for a job well done when Caleb looked back at Reid angrily.

"The things Tyler said are true, Reid…" He shook his head. "We're all friends Reid, all best friends, and we love you… but you take advantage of that. You only care about what's good for you and what you want… you don't give a second thought about what we want… what Tyler wants…"

Reid's jaw clenched and he glared at Caleb angrily, "Get off of your high horse Danvers," He barked. He got in his face and his voice was low, very low. Penelope had barely heard the words before the blonde snapped and headed out of the door. "You think you're tough shit, but you couldn't even get rid of _him_,"

She watched the blonde's retreating form as she glanced at Pogue and then at Caleb. Caleb's body stiffened. Who was _him_? Was _him_ Chase? Could they possible be talking about getting rid of Chase? Or how they were planning to, or thought they had?

And why had Reid directed it towards Caleb only, why not Tyler or Pogue? Didn't they have a hand in this? Didn't Chase tell her that all four of them were in on it. All four of them were trying to take his power, trying to kill him.

Everything fell silent between them. Penelope's gaze rested easily on them. She glanced between the two older men and she watched their demeanor change. Caleb winced, and Pogue nearly fell back on to the bench. They looked as if they had just heard something or felt something so strong it knocked them off kilter.

Her eyes widened as she felt the same sensation in the pit of her stomach that she normally did when Chase used his magic. She licked her lips and put a hang on Pogue's shoulder.

'What just happened?" Pogue asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"We're falling apart," Caleb muttered, he glanced at Penelope. "We're falling apart at the seams."

* * *

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! :)**


	16. 15 He's Back

**A/N: **I'm glad you guys are all enjoying this. It's become my next favorite... and the inspiration has been oozing out so it's coming a lot quicker...

* * *

**Chapter 15: **_**H**__e's Back_**  
**_Ipswich, Massachusetts_

Penelope sat in her dorm room, she had been itching to find out more since her fight, or whatever it was called, between her and Chase. Even more so after the happenings last night at Nicky's, her mood was down and she hadn't felt like entertaining.

The thought entered her when she felt that familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach. She turned around and noticed Chase sitting on her bed, his eyes were focused on her, that enticing color of cobalt blue.

"What are you doing here?"

Her words were bitter, Chase swallowed he got up and traced his finger across her bare shoulders, "Coming to check up on you…" He mused.

"Why?" She questioned.

Chase shrugged his shoulders, it was a good question. She flinched at his touch and glanced down at the work in front of her.

"I'm busy,"

The dark haired boy wasn't buying her excuses, he sat down at the edge of her table and she stared up at him. He could see the hurt reflecting in her eyes, he tried to be callous, tried to push away the feeling that was in the very pit of his stomach.

"You seem a bit attached," He pushed glancing at her work.

"Well I'm not…" She stated angrily.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked leveling his gaze to look at her,

"Positive," She didn't bother to look up at him; she couldn't find it in her to do so. She was having a very hard time to fight the feelings that were whirling in her stomach, in her chest.

"Then you my dear are a fantastic actress…"

She lifted her eyebrows in amusement and put her pen down, "Is there a reason you're here?" She asked him curtly. "I am doing exactly what you wanted, are I not?"

"You are," He nodded his head pushing himself off of the table. "But you slept with Tyler…" He pointed out.

"And?" She mused. "I slept with Reid too… a couple of times…" She smirked looking up at the wall in front of her.

"A couple times?" She could almost hear the jealous tone in his voice.

She lifted her chin, "Mmm… yep…" She glanced back down at her work.

Chase tilted his head to the side, cracking his neck; he tried to push down the thunderous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could see the dark clouds rolling in out of her window and that reflected his mood, boy, did it.

"Tyler's different," He responded, his voice was an octave lower.

"How so?" She asked glancing over her shoulder briefly to catch a glance, to catch that glint of jealousy in his eyes.

"He's more sensitive than Reid, he has a way of making girls fall in to his temptations…" She turned to look at him, reading his face. He was lying. She could tell.

"You're lying," She told him, standing up from her desk. "Girls don't fall for Tyler, they admire him from afar, they always have…" She reported. "I'm not a complete idiot, Chase, give me some credit…" She pursed her lips together.

Chase started to speak and she lifted a hand, "Look I'll keep going along with your plan… as stupid as it is… and I'll do it the way you want." She set her jaw. "But I can't see you anymore… at all..."

"Nelly," Chase started to say, his face softened.

"It's easier for me to do this without any distractions, so if you want something done, do it over the phone…" She stated pointing to her phone that was resting on its charger.

Chase didn't say anything, she watched as he literally disappeared in to thin air. Penelope sighed heavily, she pulled her laptop on to her bed and pulled up her internet.

A few clicks, a few words and she was reading articles from when the semester first started. She bit her lip reading about the dead kid they found at the Dells, overdose. She pursed her lips together and noticed it was the same night as the Summer End party at the Dells that all the Spenser kids attended.

From there she read a few articles about the Spenser swim team, and their newest addition, Chase Collins. Her lips curled up seeing his name, a picture of him with Caleb staring at her. They were friends. She could see the way Caleb had his arm tossed carelessly over Chase's shoulders.

They didn't look like enemies; Chase didn't look threatened, though she could see the look in his eyes. The smile on his face was forced. She could barely make out the frames of Pogue, Tyler and Reid in the background of the picture.

She enhanced the picture and saw the scowl on Pogue's face, she pursed her lips. He was staring straight at Caleb and Chase. He onviously didn't like Chase, she could see that now. She clicked on the link. That said 'related stories'. Three stories popped up on her screen.

The first story was about a young girl from Spenser having an incredible strange recovery from a bunch of, what appeared to be spider bites. She read through the article, the name of the girl stood out, Kate Tunney. Pogue's girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend rather.

The next story, she read through, Pogue. He was in a accident, on his bike. Her eyes went wide and noticed that he was at Gloucester hospital the same night his girlfriend was taken there from her allergic shock.

Her brow creased, _Coincidence?_ She thought, _No way_… she didn't believe in coincidences.

What caught her attention was the next article, a burnt down barn caught her eye on the right hand of the page. She read through the article thoroughly, just a few days before she ran in to Chase, nearly dying on the streets. The morning after Kate and Pogue had been in the hospital.

Caleb and Sarah, they were the only teens at the location. They had claimed there was another, but his body was never found. Penelope drew in a deep breath, questions ran through her mind as she tried to figure this all out.

Pogue and Kate were obviously not part of Chase's attack, Caleb and Sarah were the only teens that were found afterwards, and there was no mention of Reid or Tyler. Thoughts and questioned whirled through her head as she closed the notebook and rested on her bed.

What was going on?

What had happened that night? Who was trying to destroy who? How had Pogue crashed his bike? How did Kate get attacked by so many spiders? Why was Sarah at the barn with Caleb, the very one that Chase had told her was where they had tried to take him, for everything.

Why weren't Reid and Tyler mentioned during any of these articles, how had they stayed out of the press, out of sight?

Her thoughts were disturbed by her phone vibrating beside her. She figured it was Chase; he was going to act like it hadn't happen. He was going to bark orders at her and tell her to pretty much ruin the Covenant's life.

What else was new?

She was surprised to see that it was a text and not a call. She flipped open her phone and stared at the message on the screen.

_I want to see you, can you come up?_

_-Ty_

She felt even guiltier, she hated that feeling. She hadn't felt that in years, and a simple text from one of the sweetest guys she had ever met made her feel so pitiful, so goddamned terrible for what she was doing.

She sent him a quick text, she couldn't deny him. Could she? He would think something was wrong, he would think that he had said or done something to upset her. He was just that kind of guy.

She pulled on a pair of ballet flats and stuck her phone in her pocket. Keys in hand she headed up to the third floor. She stopped short in front of room 325, Reid and Tyler's room. She pursed her lips, she was pretty sure that Reid wasn't there.

Tyler wasn't the cynical type to rub something like this in his _best _friend's face. Or at least she had figured he wasn't that kind.

She swallowed hard, rapping her knuckles against the large oak door that was covered in sticky notes. Most of them had number's written on them, girls names jotted under neath in neat bubbly handwriting. The others read about what a great time she had with him, and how she wanted to see him again.

_Doubtful._

She smirked at the thought. At least part of her was still as deranged as ever. She waited patiently outside of the door; she could hear a bit of shuffling and could see Tyler trying to kick Reid's mess out of his way as he crossed to the door.

The door swung open, Tyler's cheeks were flushed, his hair damp, and his bicep muscles were tensed. She grinned he looked like he'd been working out, she licked her lips and leaned against the door frame.

"C'mon in…" He stepped aside.

"Catch you at a bad time?" She asked.

"I invited you over, remember?" He grinned closing the door behind her.

"This is true," She pointed out. "What were you doing?"

"I ran a mile down at the gym, took a few laps, bench pressed…" He lifted a shoulder as if this was normal for him. "Then ran back here…"

"You're worried about something," She picked up on it when he opened the door. He may have been smiling, but he could see it reflected in his eyes.

Tyler sighed and nodded, she took a seat on his bed, "About Reid…"

Penelope licked her lips; these guys cared a lot about each other that was very apparent now. She took a deep breath and felt that pang of guilt again. "I'm sorry that I caused this, I just…"

Tyler sat down next to her, "It's not your fault," Tyler assured her, though she knew it was, even if he didn't believe it himself. "It's been brewing for awhile…" He shook his head. "I've always been his sidekick, y'know?"

She nodded her head, she felt like Chase's sidekick… or more importantly his 'puppet' as he liked to call her on occasion. She watched him carefully, he seemed more relaxed than he had originally around her.

Had their little escapade really boosted his confidence that much? Had he finally opened those amazing blue eyes of his and noticed all of the girls that were absolutely gaga over him? Was it the new found freedom from Reid?

She couldn't put her finger on what caused it, maybe it was a little bit of everything. But she liked the way he had his hair. She liked the dimple playing in his cheek, and the way those eyes showed her exactly how he was feeling.

She wished Chase's did. He was so stoic most of the time. He didn't like to show emotion, she could tell he was raised in a good family at first, but something went terribly wrong. Had something tragic happened? Had she missed something in her vague research?

"I feel more like myself now," He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't feel like I have to shrink down or dumb myself down because Reid isn't as smart as me, or because I _can't_ be smarter than Caleb…" He shook his head.

Penelope smiled; the youngest member of the Covenant had finally found himself. She grinned, if she felt bad about yesterday's escapades this really turned that around. She wrapped her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You look hot right after you work out…" She grinned pressing her lips to his bare shoulder.

Tyler smirked and glanced down at her, "Opposed to when?" He questioned, his eyebrow arched, but hidden under his dark brown hair.

She laughed and nodded her head, "Good point, Romeo…"

Tyler pressed his lips to hers, catching her a bit off guard, he pulled away and sighed, "Nel, I really like you," He confessed.

Penelope stared at him, she was a bit shocked that he had come out and said it, just like that. She felt a small tug internally, and fought the feelings. She knew she wasn't supposed to get attached to these guys, but they were making that pretty damn near impossible.

"Tyler," She looked down and then back up at him, as if she was being a bit bashful. "I like you too," She told him.

Not a lie. She did like him. He was incredibly good looking, sweet as sugar, and was an amazing person. What was there not to like? Though, her context was not in the same way his was.

Pursing her lips together she moved in, slowly letting her lips fall on his, pushing him back on to his twin bed. Tyler didn't argue his hands immediately found their way in to her hair, tangling in the dark tresses.

Penelope smirked against his mouth, letting her fingers push and tug at his shirt and pants, letting him know exactly what she wanted. Tyler, not wanting to disappoint pulled his mouth away from hers, letting her pull his shirt over his head, as he soon did the same, letting his mouth come in contact with the sensitive skin on her neck.

Caleb tapped his foot angrily as he waited for Reid. He called the younger boy and asked him to meet him. He had felt someone use last night at Nicky's. A part of him told him it was Reid, but another part of him told him it wasn't.

That same part was telling him to believe in Tyler's dream. To let himself believe that Chase actually hadn't been taken care of, that he might be back, and this time meaner and stronger than ever.

Caleb had talked to Tyler earlier that day. He had asked Tyler if it was him who had used last night, and Tyler denied it. Caleb was pretty sure that he was telling the truth. The youngest member of the Covenant rarely lied to his leader, and didn't like to lie to begin with.

He shook his head, Pogue was standing right next to him, so he knew it wasn't him, and the only other reasonable option was Reid, because damnit he knew Chase was dead.

Or was he?

He nearly pounced on Reid the second that he walked up to him, he wanted to throw the questions at him like a pitching machine, but decided against it. Tyler had also informed him that Reid never came back to the dorm the night before.

She meant only one thing…

Reid had gone home. All the members of the Covenant knew exactly what Reid's home life was. His parents were never home and when they were they fought all the time. They fought about Reid's father abusing the power, and how he had passed that gracious trait to their son. They fought about Reid, and where they thought he was going to go for College. They fought about his future, and what Meredith, Reid's mother, sometimes referred to of as 'the lack there of'.

He looked like shit, Caleb deducted. He clapped a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, but the blonde shrugged it off. Caleb's brow furrowed and he wet his lips.

"You doing ok?" He asked. Reid shot him a glare. "Tyler told me that you didn't come home last night… he was worried…"

"The five hundred voicemails he left me told me that…" Reid remarked bitterly.

"What is your problem?" Caleb asked.

Reid was hesitant at first, his usually normal crystal blue eyes were a bit darker, they held a certain something that Caleb hadn't picked up on. The blonde boy pursed his lips together, "My problem is that my own best friend thinks that I take him for granted. Scratch that ALL of my best friends think that I take them for granted. And ALL of my friends feel like I don't give a shit about them… and that couldn't be further from the fucking truth… THAT is what my problem is…"

Caleb sat back and sighed. They had all been a little harsh on him last night, he knew that now. He shouldn't have gone accusing him of taking advantage of their friendship. Tension was high, and had been ever since the entire Chase incident.

"What do you want Caleb, I _know _you didn't ask me to come here so we could have a little bit of _brotherly _bonding time…"

Caleb didn't want to accuse Reid now of using the Power last night, and in the way that he had felt it. It felt like he'd be adding fuel to the proverbial fire, which in this case would not be good. Especially because that fire was a hot-headed, hot-tempered Reid Garwin.

"I just wanted to know," Caleb cleared his throat. "Did you use last night?" He asked as calmly as he could, taking an resentment or disdain from his voice. "After you left Nicky's?"

Reid's eyes pierced up at Caleb, he could see that the younger boy knew what he was doing. He was accusing him again, he was pointing the finger at him. The blonde shook his head.

"No, I didn't use last night…" He bit his bottom lip. "My birthday is right around the corner, I'm not a complete idiot, you know…"

Caleb sighed and tilted his head, "Reid you're not an idiot, and I don't think you're an idiot…" He answered quickly. "I just felt it…"

"I did too," Reid looked up, that snarky look on his face. "Are you sure it wasn't your favorite?" He asked glancing at the door. "Your precious, perfect little baby boy?" Reid asked.

"I asked Tyler, he said it wasn't him…"

"So Pogue?" Reid offered his mood lightening up a bit, though a brooding look crossed over those crystal blue eyes.

"No, he was standing right next to me when I felt it, he felt it too. Even Tyler said he did."

"So we all felt it, but none of used…. How is that possible?" Reid questioned his brow furrowing.

"It can only mean one thing," Caleb stated shaking his head. "I don't want to believe it, but after the dream Tyler told me about… I just… I can't shake the feeling that he's back…"

"_He's back?"_ Reid quoted him confused. "What do you mean _'he's back'_?"

"Chase," Caleb looked up at him with worried brown eyes. "Chase Collins is back in Ipswich,"

* * *

**Ok... I want to do a poll of what you want to see... I have a couple of ideas swarming in my head.**

**A.** Chase decides to scratch the plan and runaway with Penelope  
**B.** Chase decides to go through with the plan, it fails, and he ends up with Penelope. (meaning she forgives him after finding out the truth)  
**C. **Penelope finds out Chase is lying before the end of his plan, and decides to tell the Covenant guys what's going on. (Meaning she would have to explain why, and how her life was before she met Chase and why she was running away)... ending would be possible Ty/Nel  
**D.** Chase gets through with his plan, but at the end Penelope unfolds the truth, explaining to our SOI what he had her do. They force Chase to will the Covenant back his father's power and they let him go, Penelope leaves and doesn't end up with anyone.  
**E. **All the same as above, except Pen ends up with Chase.  
**F. **Pretty much all the same as D - Except Chase dies, and Penelope is faced with a huge surprise. (Possibly ends up with Tyler in the end, or not?)  
**G. **Other (aka you tell me)

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**


	17. 16 What to Believe?

**A/N: **Things are starting to unfold in this chapter, yay... I still don't know what is going to happen at the end. I'm working it out. I kind of want her to end up with Tyler, but the original thought was to have her end up with no one, and then I wanted her to end up with Chase.

* * *

**Chapter 16: **_**W**__hat to Believe?  
Spenser Dormitory_

Blue eyes shot open at the sound of the familiar ring tone. Tanned fingers reached for the phone that was sitting on the floor, along with the crumpled clothes. The shiny piece of technology was lifted to an equally tanned face.

"Hello?"

"_I need to see you, right away_…"

The voice on the other line sounded a bit tainted, like something was wrong. The form next to the blue eyed person let out a soft moan and moved under the soft sheets, the hand draped over the callers waist.

"Why now? I'm kind of busy…"

Blue eyes met blue eyes and a smile formed on the lips of the form.

"_Tyler, I swear to God, don't fucking ask questions, just come meet me…"_

Tyler groaned and gave a simple reply before hanging up, those blue eyes caught him again and they looked confused. He let his fingers tanned fingers trail up her arm and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips.

"I've got to go…" He murmured when she tried to keep him entertained, deepening the kiss.

"Why?" She asked.

"Reid called he needs to talk to me, now…" He sighed running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry… but he is my best friend and it sounded urgent…"

Penelope propped herself up on her elbow and nodded watching him sit up, "I understand…" She nodded her head.

She watched him get out of bed, he slipped in to his boxers and hurriedly pulled his clothes on, as he was getting dressed she decided to ask him about Chase, see what he knew.

"Ty," She caught his attention as he slipped a shirt over his desirable torso. He glanced up at her, "Can I ask you a question… before you go see Reid?" She asked pulling the sheet up to her chest.

Tyler furrowed his brow, "Of course, what's up?" He asked sitting down on the bed.

Penelope tried to push away the familiar scene, Chase's image popping in her mind's eyes. She scooted closer to him, her look serious, almost deadpan.

"Did you… uh… know a guy named Chase?" She asked her voice showing her uncertainty.

She watched his face fall, completely. His normally bright blue eyes turned dark, the handsome smile on his face disappeared. Penelope sat his jaw set tightly, the muscles clenching in his cheeks.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked him carefully.

Tyler turned to her, "How do you know about Chase?"

She visibly flinched away from him, "I…I just heard about him… through some kids at school… they said he was friends with you guys… but then he just _disappeared_…"

Tyler shook his head, "Fuck," He muttered under his breath, running a hand over his face.

"Tyler, I didn't mean to–" He cut her off.

"He went here, transferred from Hastings…" Tyler grumbled looking down at the ground. She couldn't read the look on his face; for once Tyler was stonewalling her.

"Were you friends with him?" She asked carefully.

Tyler sighed and looked up at her, "I guess so," He shrugged his shoulders. "I mean we met him at the party at the Dells…" She watched carefully as he licked his lips, he was looking right at her, she could tell that he wasn't lying, at least not yet. "Kinda hit it off at first,"

"Kinda of?"

"There was some tension, because he was kind of flirty with Kate, and Pogue didn't like that, other than that he was pretty cool with the rest of us…"

"Really?" Penelope bit her bottom lip. "So what happened to him?"

"Well, we found something out about him, and he was threatening our friendships, relationships and all…" He was being vague, but telling the truth. She could see right in to him.

She didn't bother to make him explain, instead she took his hand in hers and waited for him to continue, "We realized that he wasn't here to be our friend, he was here to make trouble…" Tyler licked his lips and shook his head. "The night before the Fall Fest…" He cleared his throat. "Kate ended up in the hospital with an allergic reaction from spider bites… bad…" His eyes got wide, he stared straight ahead. "Really bad,"

"This place is crawling with them," She muttered trying to influence herself more than Tyler.

"Yeah," He didn't bother to look at her and continued, "That night, Pogue was in an accident, a bad accident – he was hooked up to all these machines and…" Tyler looked down, his head hanging the subject was difficult for him, and she could see that.

"I'm sorry," Penelope whispered putting her lips to his shoulder.

"No, it's ok…" He gave her a grim smile. "I mean if you're going to be my girlfriend, then well… you should know this stuff, right?"

She glanced at him; he just called her his girlfriend. She smiled, that was incredibly adorable. She nodded her head and held on to his arm. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Well that same night he threatened Caleb, told him if he didn't give him what he wanted that he'd pretty much kill him. Caleb tried to explain things to him; he didn't want to hear it." Tyler's voice rose a bit, "The next night, Caleb was going to face him, then meet us at the Fall Fest… so we took Sarah, Reid and me…" He bit his bottom lip.

"We got there, looking for Chase… didn't find him. We looked around and I guess weren't paying attention and he literally kidnapped Sarah."

Penelope's mouth dropped in pure shock. She didn't know this, that's how Sarah ended up at the barn. She pursed her lips together and listened to the rest of Tyler's story. He explained that he trapped Sarah behind a wall of fire, and fought Caleb. The barn was falling apart and Caleb got Chase down long enough to where he could rescue Sarah.

"They got out, but they couldn't find Chase, he had disappeared…" Tyler sighed heavily. "The fire department got there and they didn't find a body."

"Where were you and Reid when all of this was going down?" She questioned him concerned.

"We called Caleb when Sarah went missing; we went to look for her. I stayed at the dance incase she came back, and Reid took the truck to go look for her."

"So you weren't there?"

"No," He felt the phone in his pocket ringing and he sighed, Tyler pulled away from her. He grabbed the phone out of his pocket and answered it. "What?"

"_I thought I told you to get here_?" The voice on the other line snapped.

"I'm on my way now, chill the fuck out…"

"_What the hell is taking you so long?"_

"I'll talk to you about it when I get there, just keep your pants on…"

Tyler hung up his phone and pressed his lips to hers quickly getting up, "I've got to go, stay here?" He offered. "We can talk more when I get back…"

She nodded his head and slipped back under the covers, comfortably. She tired to push away the questioning thoughts that plagued her mind. Who was she going to believe? Which side of this?

He left the room and just as he did her cell phone started ringing vigorously. She sighed and grabbed the phone, she glanced at the display screen and her insides churned.

"Hello?" She answered the phone, her voice showing her annoyance.

"_Puppet_," He was back to using his old nicknames for her. She felt her teeth grind together and closed her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"_I just thought you'd like to know that you've done your job well so far, Phase Two is complete_."

"Answering me something," She didn't like not knowing the truth. Was she helping the right person here?

"_Perhaps_,"

She chewed her bottom lip, "Were they really trying to hurt you?"

"_Would I lie to you, Puppet_?"

Penelope didn't know what to believe. She sighed heavily, "Fine, what do I have to do next?"

She could hear him laughing on the other line, "_All in due time my dear, just keep doing what you're doing…"_

She sighed, "What do you mean?"

"_You __**fucking**__ the young one… flirting with the biker, and coming between them… period…"_

She smirked listening to his words, he sounded a bit bitter, that made her feel the warm sensation in the pit of her stomach. "Don't sound bitter,"

"_I'm not_," He barked back.

"You are," She licked her lips. "Are you mad because you really do want to drop all of this bullshit and runaway with me?" She snickered. "Or are you mad because you won't be fucking me anymore, he will be…"

She didn't hear a response, simply a dial tone.

She grinned to herself, if she was going to be in pain. If he was going to rub this in her face, she was going to do it right back to him. He was lying to her, he had to be. But could she be so sure? Could Tyler really be a great con-artist? Could he be tricking her in to thinking these things?

Could he know that Chase is back, could they all know? Hadn't she felt a warm sensation in her stomach every time she knew he used his power? Did they feel the same thing? She thought they had, that night at Nicky's when Reid and Tyler got in to their fight. Pogue and Caleb showed a sign of effect when she did.

Shaking her head she pulled the covers tighter around herself. She was going to do more research, ask more questions and find out everything there was to know about this situation.

Everything thing she could find out about Chase, about Tyler, and about all of the Sons of Ipswich.

* * *

**Evil Chase, but sexy evil Chase. I'm still taking opinions. Do you want her with Chase or do you want her with Tyler... and why? (My lame way of getting you to review... hehe... is it working?)**


	18. 17 Character

**A/N: **I'm still not sure which way I'm going to go. I really, really think that I'm going to make this a Chase/OC. I can't decide. A part of me is tugging towards Tyler. God, I hate difficult decisions like this.

* * *

**Chapter 17: **_**C**__haracter  
Spenser Acadmey_

The next several days passed by and Penelope submerged herself in her new found research. She went out on a date with Tyler, went for a ride with Pogue, all to keep up this stupid plan for _him_.

She couldn't exactly ignore them; they would immediately think something was up. But, she could tell, just by their demeanors that they were on edge. All of them, anytime she was alone, Tyler called her about eight times.

She loved the idea of having someone care about her the way that Tyler showed her. She hadn't had that before, and when she had it was a lie. She sighed, staring at the screen in front of her, three huge books lying on the table open to different pages; it was a lie even now.

Though, she couldn't deny the fluttering feeling that entered her stomach when he smiled at her. Or the way that she felt when he kissed her, or how his soft fingertips trailed over her tanned skin. She felt her body temperature rise at the simple thought.

She shook her head; she couldn't let these petty feelings get in the way of her mission. Or could she?

When Tyler came back that night from talking with Reid he had been on edge, no doubt about that. But he held her close throughout the rest of the night. He woke her up with a good morning kiss and he had interested her in a round of morning sexual escapades.

Much to her pleasure.

They hadn't talked anymore about Chase. She could see the looks of question in his eyes and wondered what Reid had talked to her about. It worried her. They obviously hadn't found out, or Tyler wouldn't be with her still.

She sighed heavily and grabbed the book from the middle of the table. On her laptop she had all the articles she had seen pulled up, she flipped through the book in front of her. The Chronicles of Paganism; she hoped it had some answers.

Her eyes scanned over the names that were apparent in the book. Danvers, Parry, Garwin and Simms; four of the five original families that settled the colony of Ipswich. Only four, she surveyed the book for Collins. That wasn't the right last name, she could see that. The only other name that came up with Putnam.

John Putnam.

He had been tried as a witch, and was whipped in his own barn. Dead.

She shook her head, her eyes caught something, the petition against John Putnam. Goodwin-Pope, which sounded so familiar to her.

She glanced back at her screen and went through the articles. The article about the barn, it had Chase's full name there; Chase Goodwin-Pope Collins.

She flipped rapidly through the pages, looking for something. She started piecing things together. Agnes Goodwin-Pope had reported John Putnam came to her as incubus.

Her eyes flashed rapidly through the pages adsorbing the information. It wasn't until she came to the part about the creaturistics that she pieced together Kate, Pogue's ex-girlfriend being in the hospital. Spider bites. Anaphylactic shock.

Everything worked. Chase's ancestor had been moved to Salem for trial. They had thought the power died off with him. But, it hadn't.

Slamming the book closed she took a closer look at the articles on her computer screen. The dead kid at the Dells. She found out that Chase's ID had been found in the kid's car. Coincidence? Hell no, she didn't believe in those.

Kate and Pogue ending up in the hospital at the same time? Chase had lied to her about it being all four of the Sons. It had only been Caleb, if Tyler was telling her the truth.

Sighing she looked around, her eyes never leaving her screen as she typed in Chase Goodwin-Pope Collins in to her google search. It pulled up several of the same articles, but one she hadn't seen. One from Hastings.

He had been adopted, and his adoptive parents had died. They were killed in a car accident. She bit her lip and looked at the day they died. Calculating in her head, her face fell in complete horror. Eighteen, he had just turned eighteen; they died on his eighteenth birthday.

"Nel," Her head snapped up and she looked over at the voice. She felt her heart beating rapidly out of her chest at the sight of Sarah Wenham. The blonde was nervously glancing over the books, she knew.

Penelope could tell. Sarah wasn't a hard girl to read. Not at all, but she was good at reading other people. That was for sure.

"Sarah,"

The blonde girl took a seat in front of her, her hand slowly reaching out to touch the books in front of her, "What's all this?"

"Research," Penelope answered.

"On Tyler?"

"All of them,"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Sarah looked at her deadpan, her expression was unreadable and Penelope didn't like that. She raised an eyebrow, "I guess I can't say anything…" She gave her a warm smile. "I did the same thing,"

"What did you find?"

"Dead ends…" The corners of Sarah's mouth lifted. "Do you want to grab a cup of coffee?"

"I thought you didn't like me?"

"I never said that," Sarah licked her lips.

"Ok, but only if I can pick your brain…"

Sarah's eyebrows lifted and she swallowed hard, "OK,"

Penelope grinned. She closed her laptop and shoved it in to her bag, following Sarah out of the library and to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was quiet, and Sarah and Penelope grabbed their coffee and sat down at a table.

"What do you want to know?" Sarah asked blowing to cool off the scalding liquid.

"I want to know, what you know about Chase Collins…"

Sarah's face showed not only her discomfort of the subject, but her shock at Penelope's bluntness. The dark haired girl lifted a shoulder as Sarah's mouth hung open.

"Wh-why?"

"I heard about him. Through a lot of people, and I kind of think I knew him back in school. He just disappeared, right?"

"Yeah," She nodded her head, a blank look on her face. Those big blue eyes were wide with shock.

"People said that he hung out with the guys, I just wanted to know what happened to him."

"Well he transferred in at the beginning of the year, like me." Sarah swallowed hard. "We were at the Dells for the back to school party, and he broke up a fight between Caleb and Aaron." She looked down at her coffee cup. "He road home with us that night walked us… me and Kate… to our dorm."

"Did Kate like him?"

"Yeah, she thought he was hot… and I couldn't blame her… y'know… I thought he was hot too… but I had my eyes on Caleb…"

Penelope felt a twitch of jealousy in the pit of her stomach, and nodded, "Understandable."

"Well, things seemed to be going fine… like normal. Y'know?" The blonde was starting to show some life in her body as she looked up to meet Penelope's gaze. "But Pogue didn't like him. He always said there was something _off_ about him. And then weird things started happening…"

Sarah shook her head, "What kind of weird things?"

"Just all kinds of stuff, the kid dead at the Dells, Caleb hitting his head during swim practice, which never happens. He's so focused, y'know?" Sarah bit her bottom lip nervously. "Then everything got out of whack…"

"Kate ending up in the hospital the same night as Pogue?"

"Yeah, I mean… I didn't know what was going on… I was confused." Sarah sighed heavily. "All I remember about that night is the nurse sending me back to the dorm when they took Kate to Gloucester, I guess I fainted after Caleb came to tell me Pogue was in an accident."

_Accident, or not_? Penelope asked herself.

The dark haired girl sipped her coffee as the blonde continued, "Really bad, so Caleb and I met Reid and Tyler at the hospital. I went and saw Kate and he met Reid and Tyler in Pogue's room." She bit her lip. "He was bad; Caleb wouldn't let me see him."

"Did you know how he got in to an accident?"

"No, there was no one else on the road…" She whispered. "Just him, but it had been raining, the roads were sleek, and he was speeding because he found out about Kate."

"Then what happened?"

"The next night was the Fall Fest, ya'know one of Spenser's biggest dances…" Sarah pushed a stray hair out of her face, "Caleb was going to go take care of Chase… y'know… talk to him… see if he could fix whatever happened between them because Chase was acting weird… real weird. Kind of like he was possessed by something."

_Greed, jealousy, anger._ Penelope thought to herself.

"Reid and Tyler brought me to the dance, and Chase nabbed me when they weren't paying attention. All I remember was Reid was on the phone and Tyler was on the look out in case Chase came." She swallowed hard. "I passed out, or was drugged or something…" She looked Penelope dead in the eye. "I don't remember anything until I was out in the rain, with Caleb, the barn was burning down… the firefighters came… they put out the fire…"

"But they didn't find a body," Penelope remembered from the article.

"Yeah,"

Penelope shook her head, "Are the stories about them true?"

"What stories?" Sarah asked confused.

"Sarah, c'mon…"

The blonde looked away and shook her head, "I don't know."

Penelope stared at her and took a sip of her coffee. She pointed a finger at the blonde and opened her mouth to speak when her cell phone started ringing. She rolled her eyes, and flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"_What are you doing?_"

It was Chase, and he didn't sound very thrilled with her. He sounded angry, he sounded perhaps… almost scared.

"I'm sitting down and having coffee with a friend, what are you doing?"

She glanced over to see Sarah was looking at her oddly. She smirked and waved a hand, mouthing that it was an old friend.

"_You're snooping, I don't like snoopers… Penelope_."

"And I don't like liars…"

"_Ha, you're the biggest liar of them all…_" Chase pointed out with a wicked laugh.

"Excuse me Sarah," Penelope got up and walked out in the hallway, not wanting to grab unwanted attention from the blonde girl. "You lied to me,"

"_How do you know they're not lying?"_

"Tyler's story matches Sarah's… Chase… Yours just doesn't add up…"

"_Tyler…"_ Chase's voice was cynical. "_I figured you'd bring him in to this_."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"_You're getting to close… I need to put phase three in to action, and quick_." He mused on the other line.

"I'm not getting close," She growled back in to the phone. "I had to find out the truth, because I don't think that these four boys are capable of what you're accusing them of."

"_And you think after knowing them for the short time that you have… after fucking two of them that you know them? You know what they're capable of_?" Chase's voice was angry.

"I'm a good judge in character," She bit her bottom lip.

The phone line went dead and she shut her phone about to head back inside when someone caught her arm in their grasp. She whipped around and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Reid, holy shit…" She grabbed her chest. "You scared me…"

The blonde stared at her for a second and shook his head, "Didn't mean to, who were you on the phone with?"

"Some guy I used to know," She replied sadly looking down at her phone.

"Look," Reid held on to her arm tightly, his eyes narrowed in on her. "Tyler's my best friend…" He swallowed, his eyes settled on her. "And I don't want to see him get hurt, alright… so whatever game you're playing… just don't fuck him over… alright?"

Penelope's face softened as she stared up in to those bright, crystal blue eyes. She felt that familiar twitch of something in the pit of her stomach that rose in to her chest. Her dark blue eyes stared at him, a million things running through her head.

"I have to talk to you…" She whispered not breaking his steady gaze. "All of you,"

* * *

**My muses went in ways they wanted to, I love them for that. Sometimes they make up my mind for me.**

_Review and let me know what you think so far!_


	19. 18 The Used and the User

**A/N:** I don't have anything interesting to say here. But I appreciate all of the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 18: **_**T**__he Used and the User  
Spenser Dormitory_

Penelope stared ahead; she was sitting in front of Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler. She licked her lips and looked behind at Sarah, who was pacing, her arms crossed over her chest in deep thought. She hadn't told them anything yet.

She had told them that it had to do with Chase, and that had them all on edge. All five of them were giving her a look that pretty much said that she needed to spill her guts to them, and do it quickly.

"What is going on, Nel?" Tyler asked, he was staring at his girlfriend, a look of disturbance on his face.

"Look," She swallowed hard and got up from her seat, she wanted to break this to them as easily as possible. She wanted to tell them everything, and pray to God that she would be alright afterwards. "What I'm about to tell you is really difficult for me…"

"Simon, we don't have time to fuck around, if this has to do with Chase… like you say it does, spill…" Reid's voice was low and guttural.

Penelope's brows slammed together as she squeezed the cell phone in her grasp, "I'm not who you think I am…"

Tyler stared up at her, "What the hell is that supposed to mean Penelope?"

It wasn't Tyler who spoke, instead it was Pogue. He was standing now, his hazel eyes narrowed in on her as she continuously hit her chin, absentmindedly, with her cell phone. She stared up at him, almost in shock.

"Well, I'm not exactly who you think I am… everything that I've said about my past is true…" She looked to her right. "Except for why I came here, mostly…"

"What do you mean, mostly?" Caleb asked.

Penelope looked at Tyler, "I'm so sorry,"

"Nel, you're scaring me what is going on?"

"I was running away from Hastings," She closed her eyes, remembering that night all too clearly. "It was raining and it was nasty outside…" She bit her bottom lip. "There was something in the road and I tried to stop, but my car ran off the side of the road…"

"What does this have to do with Chase?" Reid asked angrily.

"Would you shut up for two seconds, Reid?" She asked her eyes snapping open violently. "I am putting my ass on the line by telling you this, so hush…" She pointed at him.

Reid lifted his chin in defiance, but kept his mouth closed as Penelope continued with her story.

"I got out of my car to see what was in the road, as I got closer I realized it was a person…" She swallowed hard. "I got him out of the road before he became road kill…" She stared over at Tyler, never breaking his gaze. "He was beaten so badly, that I actually felt really bad, and offered to take him somewhere…He realized that I was running, and he offered me something that I couldn't turn down." Tyler looked away from her and shook his head. "He offered me a new start, all I had to do was come here…I had to do his bidding…"

"With us?" Pogue asked his voice cracking.

"Yeah," She nodded her head. "Chase was that guy I found." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and stared at Tyler. "He flipped the script on me… he told me that the four of you attacked him… that the four of you tried to kill him." She whispered. "I believed him… I probably shouldn't have because I didn't know him, but I did." Her hair fell in to her eyes. "I have been through hell and back and I just wanted someone to feel the same pain that I had been feeling…" She looked over at Sarah, and Pogue.

"So all of this was to help him?" Tyler asked his voice shaking.

"In a way, yes…" She cleared her throat, tears threatening to fall. "He has three phases of his so called _plan_…" Sarah sat down on the bed and stared at her in complete disbelief. "Each phase was based on when the rest of you turned eighteen…"

"He told you?" Caleb asked his brows pinched together.

"About your Powers?" She asked with a sigh. The four boys stared at her, their mouths hanging open. "Yeah, he told me about them,"

"What _phase_ are you on?" Caleb questioned, his brown eyes staring her down.

Penelope shook her head, "He told me we could start Phase Three, but he hasn't told me what's going on with it. He only tells me the day he wants it to start,"

"I haven't ascended yet," Reid pointed out.

"Another week," Caleb's eyes were closed.

Penelope shrugged, "What was Phase One?" Tyler asked he finally looked back up at her, his eyes were red, his cheeks flushed and Penelope felt like someone had just stabbed her in the chest.

"Basically it was too come between you guys," She closed her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "Make you guys fight; make you question each other…"

"And the rest of his plan?" Reid asked.

"To escalate on that, by making you guys detach, he would use to make you question each other, and then think that maybe he was still around…" She whispered. "I'm sorry; I know it doesn't mean much but…"

"You're right it doesn't…" Tyler stated before getting up and leaving the room.

"Tyler…" She went after him, she felt an odd sensation that she hadn't felt in a long time. "Tyler, please…"

"No," Tyler stopped and turned around. "I can't believe I actually thought…" He stopped himself. "I'm not even going to say it… Jesus Christ, Nel… if that's even your real name…"

"Tyler, please stop…" She grabbed his wrists and stared at him. "Penelope is my real name. Everything that happened between us, everything we've ever said to each other, is real."

"How the hell am I supposed to believe you?" Tyler asked her harshly. "Huh? Do you realize you're working for the fucking devil incarnate?"

"That's why I asked you all those questions Tyler, I realized that you guys couldn't have possibly done the things he said you did. I wanted the truth."

Tyler rolled his eyes and pulled his arms out of her grasp, "So on top of tearing apart Pogue's relationship, making Sarah questions Caleb's faithfulness, you sleep with Reid, and then you sleep with me and make me fall for you… was that all apart of your plan too?"

"No," She whispered. "Not the last part," She stared in to those dark blue eyes, they were brooding, and they were hurt. "I never meant for this to happen, I didn't want to have a relationship with anyone…"

"Then why did you tell me that you liked me back?"

"Because I do," She yelled at him. "Jesus Tyler, you make me feel things that I haven't felt in so long. You make me feel safe; you make me feel wanted…" She shook her head. "Half the time I wanted to believe that all this with Chase was just some dream, and that I was really with you and that was it."

"You expect me to believe that?" Tyler asked.

"I don't expect you to do anything, I know this is hard for me, and I know that it's even harder for you… but I told you guys because I thought it was the right thing to do. As soon as I found out the truth, I couldn't bare to go through with this…"

Tyler stared at her and turned on his heel, he walked off and she felt the tears falling freely down her face. She sank to the floor leaning against the wall and watched as Pogue came out, he looked down at her and shook his head.

"Pogue, I'm sorry..." She whispered after him.

He shook his head, "Me too…"

Reid was the next one to come out, he kneeled next to her and she looked up at him, "Reid…"

"Look," He cleared his throat. "I respect the fact that you told us… that took a lot of balls…" He lifted his shoulder, "I can't say that I'm sorry…" He had that smug little grin on his face and Penelope narrowed her eyes at him. "You were a pretty good fuck,"

Penelope choked back the laugh that threatened to come out, "You're an asshole,"

"So I've been told…"

He stood erect, gave her a smirk before disappearing down the hall. She held her head in her hand and looked up when a shadow casted over her, the tears were still streaming down her face, and she saw Caleb and Sarah standing there.

"We know it was probably difficult to tell us…" Caleb held on to his girlfriend's hand. "At least now we know he's here for sure…"

"I tried talking him out of it," Penelope explained her voice broke, and so did something inside of her. "I begged him," She whispered shortly.

Sarah's eyes grew large as she stared at the dark haired girl in absolute horror at the sudden realization that hit her, "You love him,"

Penelope didn't answer she buried her face in to her knees shaking her head, Caleb stared at his girlfriend who squatted down and placed a hand on her shoulder. The dark haired boy stepped aside as his girlfriend tried to comfort her.

"I told him that--that we should forget the plan," She breathed heavily, the tears falling. "We should just drop it and runaway… just me and him…"

Sarah looked up at Caleb and he didn't know what to say or do in this situation, "He told me that I shouldn't have done it." Penelope swallowed hard and shook her head in disbelief. "I could see it in his eyes, Sarah. I know that he wants me, like I want him… but he's so blinded by his anger that he's just not thinking clearly…"

Penelope looked at the blonde and rested her head against the wall, "I'm sorry for what I've done to you guys… I really am…" She ran the back of her hand over her eyes. "The closer I got to you guys, the more I genuinely liked you, the more I started to feel regret…" Sarah squeezed her shoulder. "I secretly wished that Chase wouldn't go through with his plan, and keep me here…"

"What about Tyler?" Sarah asked carefully her blue eyes looking at Penelope for an answer.

"At first, I just I wanted to get between him and Reid for the plan… y'know…" She coughed and sniffled. "But then, after he told me that he really liked me, I just…" Penelope gained her composure. "Even though I felt strongly for him, I was starting to really grow attached to Tyler… I really genuinely like Tyler…"

"What's going to happen now?" Caleb asked her.

"He'll probably call me, or come here… he'll know I told you. He might… I don't know kill me…" She felt her insides tighten at her words.

"I don't think he'd kill you, that's an absurd thought," Sarah scoffed.

"He didn't think twice about killing his adoptive parents, did he?" Caleb looked at Sarah.

Penelope stared up at him, "He did kill them, didn't he?"

"That's what he told me, he caused Pogue's accident the night before the dance… he put a spell on Kate and Sarah…"

"Jesus," Penelope slammed her hands down on the linoleum floor. "Why didn't I see through his lies? Why didn't I just drive past him on the way out of Hastings… fuck…"

"Look, I'm gonna go find Tyler and talk to him, ok?" Caleb cleared his throat. "If he comes, if he threatens you… come find us… or call us…"

"Why would you want to help me?" Penelope asked him.

"C'mon Penelope, we're not heartless people. Everyone makes mistakes… besides you didn't know the truth." Sarah smiled at her.

The dark haired girl forced a smile and watched the couple leave. She couldn't believe she had actually told them. She had blurted out the truth without anyone twisting her arm. She exposed everything Chase had planned.

She destroyed her relationship with Tyler, and with Chase. When Chase found out she was sure everything would be over for her. Maybe the afterlife would be better to her. She wouldn't have to put up with a drunken-comatose mother, a perverted abusive stepfather, and half-siblings that got everything they wanted, and then some.

But they deserved to know the truth, just like she had. She had been lied to, and so had they. It was time for everyone to just come clean, to put all the proverbial cards on the table. She finally found it in herself to be upfront, to be truthful, and to stop being the used and the user.

**I think I know how it's going to end. But I'm still having an inner battle with myself. I can't help it... it's so tempting... R E V I E W **


	20. 19 Fun

**A/N: **The title is a bit misleading. But thank you all for the great reviews! They really do mean a lot!

* * *

**Chapter 19: **_**F**__un  
Spenser Dormitory_

Penelope felt like everything was crumbling down on her, she couldn't blame it though. She had found out that the man she had fallen for had been doing nothing by lying to her, the entire time. And on top of this discovery she lost a group of great friends, and a boyfriend.

_It wasn't real_, she reminded herself. It was fake, _all pretend_.

Chase was going to find out that she had told them, and he's going to reprimand her for it. She knew he would. He might even kill her.

"And here I thought we had a better understanding of each other, Penelope…"

Completely shocked she turned around quickly to see Chase standing in the darkest corner of her room. She watched him step in to the light coming in from the window. A malevolent look adorned his handsome face and she couldn't help but cringe.

"I can't do this anymore, Chase…"

"Weakness," He spat at her.

"Reality," She bit back.

He shook his head, "You crossed the line… and then you tell them about me… you tell them about us…"

Penelope tried to mask the hurt expression on her face. "Don't use the word 'us'… this was all you…" She pursed her lips together angrily. "You used me, just like_ they_ did…"

"You asked to be used Penelope…" His voice was low, and with every word he took a step closer to her. Penelope backed in to her desk and stared at him, her stomach in her throat. "You asked for it, and I was there…"

"No," She refused to believe that. "I was tired of being used; I just wanted to get away…"

"Then you fell upon me…" He gave her that cynical grin, the same one that she had fallen for.

"I fell for you…" She whispered looking up to catch his eye.

His look of dominance faltered for a second, his eyes softened and his jaw set tightly. He pushed her words away and he stepped in closer to her, his body pressed hard against hers. He could feel her heartbeat quicken at their closeness. He smirked, letting his lips linger close to her ear.

"If you fell for me," _Shit_, she thought, he was using it against her. "Then why'd you believe them over me?"

Penelope looked him over; those plump lips were giving her that naughty smirk he usually did before he tossed her down on to the couch or the bed and had his way with her. Mustering up all the courage she could, she looked him in the eye.

"Simple," Her words choked out. "Because they never lied to me,"

Chase grabbed her biceps and pulled her close to his body, "How do they feel now?" Chase asked her. "Now that they know the truth, now that they know that you're not who you say you are?"

"Not everything was a lie…" She glared at him.

Chase snickered and shook his head, "You can't con a con, Nelly…"

The dark haired girl gritted her teeth and couldn't understand what had made her fall for him. She always had terrible judgment in guys, but was she seriously this bad? Could she have found herself completely, head over heels in love with a heartless killer?

Chase could hear her thoughts, his jaw tightened at her last thought. He hated what she did to him, the way she made him feel things that he had hoped to never feel again. She made him question his motive. She made him question his plan.

Shaking his head he leaned in closer, his lips nearly touching hers.

What he wouldn't give to taste her again, to feel her fingernails scratch over the tanned skin of his body. He had to push all those feelings aside. She had compromised their situation, and he couldn't allow that.

"I need you to make two calls for me, puppet…" He grinned grabbing her cell phone. He saw the tears spring to her eyes and he smirked. "One to you annoying little boyfriend…" The word dripped off of his tongue with disdain.

He hated the fact that she had been _dating_ Tyler. That hadn't been part of the plan. Not at all, and even worse he hated what he saw when they were together. She would look at the youngest member of the Covenant, like she had sometimes looked at him; with admiration.

On top of that, he hated more, that she was _fucking_ Tyler. That infuriated him. It made him want to embarrass the youngest member; it made him want to hurt him slowly for taking away his Penelope.

"The other to their fearless leader," A smirk played on his lips as he pushed away the thoughts of Penelope and Tyler together.

Penelope grasped the phone, which he thrusted to her, in her sweating hands. He had her sitting on her bed, tears streaming down her face as he loomed over her. He had ordered her to call Tyler, he had ordered her to call him and lie. Tell him things to piss off the younger one, to rub salt in his wounds.

Out of jealousy, she could see the little green monster dancing in Chase's eyes; even though he tried to hide it. She could see it.

She dialed Tyler's number and waited for him to answer, three rings and voicemail. She looked up at Chase and he shook his head, motioning for her to call him again. She sighed, hitting the call end button and dialing again. Two rings, the phone answered.

"What the hell do you want?"

She winced at Tyler's voice, the tears falling once again. She didn't like the sound of his voice; it made her weakened state even worse.

"Say it…" Chase whispered harshly in her ear.

"Ty—Tyler…" She muttered the boys name out. Frustrated Tyler threatened to hang up the phone. "No, please… don't…" She tried to hide the urgency in her voice, but it was hard to mask. "I—I have to tell you something…"

"_What could you possibly have to say to me, Penelope_?"

His tone was cold; ice cold.

"I—I have to tell you that…" She couldn't find the words, or the heart to lie to him this way. "Everything was a lie…" _Including what I'm telling you now, _she thought angrily to herself. The tears rolled down her face. "_Everything_…" She was trying to give him a hint, a clue that she was lying now. She just prayed to God that he was listening. "I didn't fall for you, it was a _lie_…" Her tone exaggerated. She could hear him breathing, but he didn't say a word.

"_Why are you telling me this_?"

His only response; he sounded a bit confused.

"Because everything I said was a _lie_…" She repeated. "I needed you to _know _that…" She hesitated and Chase lifted his chin to her. "I have to go now, but I just need you to know _that_…"

She fought the tears as she hung up the phone and Chase smirked at her, letting his lips linger on her bare shoulder, "Such a good little puppet…"

"Fuck you," She breathed out harshly pulling herself off of the bed and far away from him. "Why are you doing this?" She asked him angrily. "They are amazing people, they are nice guys…"

"Because my family needs the revenge they've been seeking for three hundred years Penelope, you wouldn't understand…" He stated angrily.

"I understand," She nodded her head. "I wanted revenge for the people that hurt me," She pursed her lips together, "But instead, I decided to be the bigger person… I decided to get away before I got in too deep…"

"It's a little late for that Nelly…" The manic grin that was on his face subsided, it was replaced by a somber look. Almost as if her words had affected him in some way. It didn't stay for long; it was replaced by a look of determination, "Make the second call,"

Her hands were visibly shaking as she dialed Caleb's number, she waited for him to answer, and when he did she hesitated looking at Chase. He nudged her and Caleb's name slipped out of her mouth.

"_Penelope, are you ok_?"

"I—I'm fine…" She stuttered looking at the note Chase thrusted in to her free hand. "Meet me at Marblehead, at ten o'clock…" Her eyes narrowed to the bottom of the note. "All of you,"

"_Pen—_"

She hung up before Caleb could question her. Before he could ask her any questions about why he was meeting her at Marblehead, if Chase was going to be there. She sighed heavily and felt his lips on her shoulder again.

"Knock it off," She growled lowly.

Chase grinned and pulled himself off of her bed. He grabbed her close, his lips resting right at her ear, "Just because you opened you mouth, doesn't mean I don't get to have my fun…"

* * *

**I love a naughty Chase...**


	21. 20 Gone

**A/N: **I think I finally figured it all out. I've made up my mind. Some will be happy, some won't be. But we'll see what the final thought is when it's all said and done. I have a feeling of about another 5 chapters or so (Not exact yet, but that's what I'm thinking). I've got a few other ideas on hold until I can get these other ones finished... thank you for all the support!

* * *

**Chapter 20: **_**G**__one  
Spenser Dormitory_

Tyler stared at his cell phone in complete disbelief. She had called him to tell him, confess rather, that she had lied to him. Rub it in his face? He had finally let go, finally freed himself from Reid's shadow, and literally tore his best friend a new one because of her.

He couldn't help but overanalyze every aspect of the call. That's all she wanted to tell him? That she had _lied_ about _everything_ she just wanted him to _know_.

Tyler's eyes snapped wide open. She was trying to tell him something. The way she had exaggerated her words, the way she emphasized that she was lying. It was because…

She lying to him.

She was lying about lying. If that even made any sense? It did to Tyler.

Chase.

Chase had made her call him, the thought made Tyler's blood turn cold.

He had hung back in the halls when Penelope was talking to Sarah and Caleb. He had heard what they were talking about. He had been so angry with her. So terribly angry that he wanted to get away, but something told him to stick around.

Something told him to listen to what she was going to say.

When she confessed that she was actually in love with that psycho he felt uneasy, he felt almost betrayed. But when she told Sarah that she had fallen for _him_ in the process. He felt a little more at ease at the thought.

She hadn't lied about liking him, she had.

But Chase… Tyler cursed. He was making her say these things. Making her lie even more. He realized then that Chase was jealous. Chase had made her say those things to try and embarrass him. To try and show Tyler that Chase was in control.

Penelope had cared for him after all. A part of him wanted to go run to her room and tell her that he forgave her for being in love with a schizophrenic-pyschotic-killer, and that he wanted to be with her. The other part of him told him that it wasn't a good idea. Chase could be looming around any corner.

He could use Penelope as a trap.

Just like his dream.

Shaking the thought, he went against his better judgment to look for Penelope. To find her and talk to her. Hopefully she was still in her room.

Darting up down a floor to get to the girls dorm floor; his pace picked up when a war raged in his head. An uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong; really wrong.

He found her room number and glanced around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He twisted the handle, it was locked. Pursing his lips together he racked his knuckles on the large oak door. She had to be there, she had only called him about ten maybe fifteen minutes ago.

No answer.

Taking a deep breath he let his eyes fall black and the door opened under his next twist of the handle. He released his grip on the power and looked around the room. It wasn't what he thought, at all.

The entire room was empty.

There was no sign that anyone had ever been in that room. Tyler, confused, took a step out of the room and glanced up at the numbers above it. Clearly it was her room, but where was she and where were her things?

Not being able to wrap his mind around it, Tyler rushed down to his room, he had to call Caleb. He'd know what to do. He always did.

Opening the door to his own room he found Reid pulling on a pair of jeans, his torso bare of any clothing. Tyler hurriedly asked Reid if he had seen or heard from Penelope.

"Not since… y'know…" He lifted his chin to the door.

"Fuck," Tyler ran a hand through his hair, uneasily.

"What's wrong?"

"Nel's gone," Tyler answered breathlessly grabbing his cell phone.

"What do you mean?"

"She's gone…" Tyler spat out again, his blue eyes dangerously dark. "I went to talk to her, and her room is completely empty… like she was never even there…"

Reid's eyes narrowed in on his best friend and he leaned across his bed to pick up his cell phone, "I'll call Pogue see if maybe he picked her up to go for a ride or something, you call Caleb… for all we know Chase has her and that's probably not good."

That was exactly what Tyler was afraid of. He pressed his number two speed dial and waited for Tyler to pick up. He was surprised to see how quickly the phone was answered, and even more so by the name that Caleb uttered out.

"Pe_nelope?" _His voice was full of surprise, shock and maybe even a bit of relief.

"No, it's Tyler…"

"_Baby boy_? _Oh God, have you heard from Penelope_?"

"About fifteen, maybe twenty minutes ago, and it wasn't anything important… not really anyway... but I went to go see her… to talk… her entire room is empty—she's gone."

"Gone?" Caleb's voice was wistful.

"Completely, all her clothes, all of her things… everything."

"Shit, this can't be good…" Caleb ran a hand through his dark hair. "She called me… about ten minutes ago… she said to meet her at Marblehead at ten o'clock…"

"Chase," Tyler muttered out angrily. "Chase is making her do these things, I can feel it."

"Pogue says he hasn't heard from her, nor as he seen her…" Reid groaned hanging up his phone.

"What are we going to do?" Tyler asked putting Caleb on speaker.

"We do what he wants, we got to Marblehead. I'll call Pogue and tell him… we have to do this together,"

"Agreed," Reid and Tyler announced before hanging up with the eldest member of the Covenant.

Tyler watched Reid finish getting dressed and shoved his phone in his pocket. He picked up his jacket and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To Marblehead… I'm not waiting…"

"Wait for me,"

* * *

**So... what do you thinks going to happen? What do you want to see happen? Tell me in your review!**


	22. 21 Best for Last

**A/N: **Another story muse that came back out of the closest. Evil Chase wanted to play... yay!

* * *

**Chapter 21: **_**B**__est for Last  
Marblehead_

The brunette boy had barely parked the car when he was jumping out of it, his blonde best friend right behind him. He looked around, the sun was setting, they still had time before they were supposed to meet.

"I'm going to go check out the woods," Tyler lifted his chin to his blonde friend.

"I'll go check down the cliffs, and the dells… call me if you find anything…" Reid headed towards the cliffs.

Tyler nodded his head and ran in to the woods surrounding Marblehead. He felt his phone ringing in his pocket. Fishing it out he answered.

"Pen?" The hopeful tone in his voice diminished when he heard Sarah's voice on the other line.

"Sorry, Tyler…" She whispered. "I just… I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help?"

Tyler shook his head, "No, Sarah… I don't want anything to happen to you ok… not because of this…" He bit his bottom lip, his blue eyes surveying the land around him. "Caleb would kill me. Just sit tight and I'll call you if we hear anything…"

"Ok," She nodded her head. "Oh, and Tyler…"

Tyler stopped walking, "Yeah Sarah?"

"For what its worth," She bit her bottom lip. "I know that Penelope really cared about you,"

A small smile danced on Tyler's lips, "Yeah I know… thanks Sarah."

The younger boy closed his phone and continued his search through the woods.

It felt like hours after he had entered the woods that he came back out to meet up with Reid, who looked defeated. Tyler felt his heart drop and he leaned against his truck, placing his forehead against the hood.

"Where the fuck is he?" Tyler muttered angrily.

Reid leaned his hip against the truck and shook his head. The two boys stayed like that until high beams grabbed their attention. Pogue and Caleb hopped out of Caleb's Mustang.

Tyler pulled himself upright and looked around; a chill ran down his spine as the scene before him looked eerily familiar. A heavy fog rolled in over the cliffs, and the area around them was creepily silent.

"Any sign of them?" Caleb asked.

"None," Reid groaned glancing over his shoulder at Tyler who was stoic.

Tyler's head whipped around quickly; a subtle sound behind them catching his ear. He turned around his eyes widening at the sight before him. Penelope was hunched over near the very edge of the cliffs. Her shoulders shaking and the familiar sound of her sobbing filtered in his ears.

"Penelope!" Tyler yelled her name and headed towards her.

Penelope's head snapped up, her eyes wide she shook her head.

"No, Tyler don't!" She cried out to him.

Tyler ignored her plea and ran towards her; he was getting closer and was soon stopped by a large blast that sent him flying backwards. He fell back, hurt from whatever he just ran in to, his three best friends running to his side.

Caleb picked up a rock and threw it in her direction. The rock hit what appeared to be some kind of force field and dropped to the ground. Tyler rubbed his head and swallowed hard Reid helping him up.

"Oh God, Tyler…" Penelope was on her knees crawling to the edge of the force field.

"Pen, are you ok?" Tyler asked his voice was deep.

She didn't have time to respond when Chase appeared in front of her, on the other side of the magic shield. She let out an aggravated scream.

"Hush, my little puppet…" Chase grinned at her wickedly. Penelope stared at him with hurt eyes; he turned to look at her. "I'm an evil person, Nelly…"

"You're a bastard!" She yelled angrily at him.

The evil glint in his eyes faltered for a flash of a second and he turned back to the four boys that were coming closer. He shook his head tsking them quietly.

"You had to go and let your silly little heart get in the way, didn't you Penelope?" Chase asked staring directly at Tyler.

Tyler winced as he stood up on his own and stepped in front of his three brothers, "This isn't about Penelope, so why don't you let her go?"

"That's where you're wrong, baby boy…" Chase grinned as he took a step forward. "This has everything to do with Penelope and everything to do with the four of you…"

"What do you want?" Pogue asked, stepping dangerously close to Tyler.

"Now, now… Pogue… isn't that a stupid question?" Chase beamed a bit, his eyes never leaving Tyler's. "I want more _power_…"

Reid snickered, "When are you going to get it through your skull Chase?" He stood next to Tyler now, his blue eyes staring the older boy down.

"It's the body that wears down, not the power…" Caleb finished for his friend.

"Don't do this Chase, please…" Penelope begged from the other side of the invisible wall.

Chase felt an internal tug at his heart, her voice laced with tears and exhaustion was killing him. He didn't like to see her like this, he hated it in fact, but it was necessary. He had planned to use her all along in this way; to rope the four boys in to fighting, to rope them in to destroying each other.

He turned to her, his jaw set tightly. He couldn't bare to look her in the eye, "Pipe down puppet or you won't like what I do next…"

Penelope felt tears well in her eyes; they slipped down her face freely not caring if she was showing weakness. She was scared, she was tired, and she was in love with a maniac.

"See," He turned back to the four boys who weren't sure what to do next, should they attack him? Should they start throwing blasts of power at him in hopes to get the upper hand over him? "I had this plan all worked out in my head…" He grinned at them.

"You know, taking over the world is a little farfetched…" Reid snickered.

"Reid…" Caleb said lowly.

He did not want to piss off Chase right now, he could hurt any of them without thinking, or Penelope. Reid glanced at him and shrugged, he liked pissing people off, but by the tone in Caleb's voice Reid knew that he couldn't egg the older boy on.

"Now, now…" Chase grinned wickedly. "I wasn't panning on taking over the world… Reid…" His lips pursed together. "No, I just wanted to destroy the likes of you…" His eyebrows shot up. "That's why I enlisted the help of Penelope…" He motioned to the girl who was staring at them in complete disbelief.

"I wanted to make your friendship eat away at itself… get one of you to turn on the others and join me…" He grinned his eyes darting over to Reid. "Someone who enjoyed using their power, someone who didn't mind taking risks…" His eyes cut over to Pogue. "Someone who was easily manipulated…" He gaze casted upon Tyler, and stayed there.

"Who the fuck are you Darth Vader?" Reid quipped shaking his head.

Chase's teeth clenched, without warning his eyes turned black and a huge wave of energy came out of nowhere aimed, directly at Tyler. Tyler's body flew back a couple of feet; he let out a painful yell and Penelope shot up to her feet.

"No!" She screamed and tried to get past the wall of energy. It pushed her away and she felt the pain erupt from her body. "Tyler…" She cried her voice hoarse.

Chase glanced back as soon as he heard the reaction of her hitting his invisible force field. A look of worry washed over him, he hadn't expected her to be stupid and run in to the damned thing. He narrowed his eyes at Tyler who was slowly getting back up to his feet with the help of his friends.

"See, because of Penelope's involvement I had to change my plan… I was going to pick you off… one at a time… now I'll just have to get rid of the lot of you…" A malice grin spread across his normally handsome face.

"Chase, please… don't…" Penelope begged. "Don't hurt them…"

Chase turned to look at her and shook his head, he couldn't see how she could like these monsters; the very people that were supposed to be his kin, his family… his brothers. Their families had banished his, exiled them away for death.

She of all people should know how it felt to be tossed aside like yesterday's garbage, but she was fond of them. She cared for them, especially the youngest. The thought made Chase's stomach turn.

"You betrayed me Penelope…" He shook his head and his eyes went black for a moment, the invisible wall between them disappearing as he kneeled down grabbing her chin in his hand roughly. "So what I'm going to do…" His eyes black again, he held out his hand, concentrating carefully as energy, magic, the power she didn't know what to make of it, reached out to Caleb and made the boy fall to the ground in pain. "I'm going to torture Caleb first… probably kill him…" A wicked grin played on his face.

Penelope swallowed hard, her eyes filling with remorseful tears as he moved her head from one side to the other inspecting it. "Then I'll move on…" A grin plastered on his face. "Pogue next… then Reid…" He glanced over his shoulder his eyes locking with Tyler who's eyes were black as night.

"But I saved the best for last… my dear…." He leered in closely. "I'm going to make you suffer while I torture your boyfriend…" His spat the word out venomously. "We'll see how much you care about him then…" He licked his lips.

"Don't hurt them Chase… I know you don't want to…" Penelope managed to break out of his death grip.

"Oh on the contrary…" He tilted his head grabbing her arm and pulling her up against him. "I do want to hurt them. I want to see them in pain… I want to see them wither away…" That sick grin was a permanent fixture on his face.

* * *

**I had this chapter planned out, but I couldn't find my muse for it. He came out of nowhere this morning, so thank Evil Chase Muse... **


	23. 22 Wanted

**A/N: **Kind of a short chapter, but it's full of information and dialogue. You get to take a look inside of Penelope's world... (kind of overdone in this fandom, but it was appropriate).

* * *

**Chapter 22: _W_**_anted  
Marblehead_

Chase pushed her away, letting her fall to the ground, not bothering to be gentle with her. He wanted to hurt the Sons of Ipswich, and nothing was going to stop him. Not even the tightening that was happening in his chest. The feelings that he hadn't felt in years that were trying to resurface, trying to return.

He sent a blast of energy towards the four Sons, knocking them all down. Penelope stared in shock as Caleb's eyes went black, the three other Sons stepping back hoping that with the extra power Caleb had that he could defeat Chase.

Her mind started to reel at the thought. If he defeated Chase he might die, but if he didn't Chase would continue to try and hurt them until there was nothing left of his power or his body. It frightened her to think that she could be witnessing the final dance between Chase Collins and the Sons of Ipswich.

Chase got the upper hand and Penelope looked around the sound of Caleb groaning making her quiver. She didn't want to see them get hurt, she couldn't bare it. She watched as Tyler literally crawled to Reid who was still in shock from the blast that Chase sent at them.

Her blue eyes went wide watching Chase use his powers to hold Caleb up, she could see his body withering in pain. She shot to her feet, darting out in front of Caleb so the power would hit her.

She had no idea what to expect when she jumped out in front of the pain, Tyler saw this and her name immediately flew from his lips. Her body began to convulse, thrashing around violently as she stepped in to the line of fire.

Penelope had never felt something so awful in her life. The feeling was like a thousand blades entering and retracting from her body, or a bolt of lightening coming down and ready to kill her. Just as soon as it had started, it stopped.

She fell to the ground in a defeated heap and tears streamed from her eyes, her body weak.

"What the hell are you doing Nelly?!" Chase demanded voicing his concern.

"I won't let you hurt them," She said weakly, trying to pull herself off of the floor, but it was no use. She was too weak. "They didn't do anything to you…" She coughed angrily.

Tyler was the first by her side, he pulled her up in to the sitting position, his eyes black as he stared at Chase who wasn't sure what to do.

Reid crawled over and helped Caleb up as did Pogue. The five of them were on the ground, in front of Chase. He had showed concern for the girl; he had stopped torturing to show that he cared.

The dark boy still had a heart after all.

"You don't understand, Nelly…" He glared at them. "You don't _understand _what it was like to go through _this_… to go through it alone!"

Penelope held her stomach in pain; she looked up and met the penetrating gaze of Tyler Simms. He was holding her up, holding on to her like his life depended on it, his eyes back to their normal blue color instead of the demanding onyx that they had been.

"I may not understand about your power… or what it was like to grow up not knowing what it was…" She was strained to talk, strained to breath, but she fought it. She was tough; she could make it through anything. "But I know what it's like to be alone…" She coughed. "I've practically been alone my entire life…" She felt the hot tears falling from her eyes, betraying her.

Her gaze met with Chase's and she shook her head.

"My mother had me when she was sixteen!" She spat out bitterly. "By some fuckin' bastard that raped her… so she didn't care about me." Penelope shook her head. "She thought I wasn't any good… and treated me like shit. She left me alone all the time to go fuck around with these terrible men…"

The memory was hazy, and bitter and not one that she liked to remember. Her life had been fucked up from day one and all she could do was stand by and watch it all unfold like a bad silent movie.

"Then she got married," She heaved, her breath catching quietly in her throat. "The guy was a total whack job… jacked up on coke, and got her hooked on Xanies…" She licked her dry lips and stared at Chase, her gaze never breaking from his. "They ended up having two kids together, fuckin' treat them like they're royalty… and me?" She shook her head. "They kicked me out…"

Her lips pursed together, "I was only thirteen…"

Tyler's grip on her tightened. He didn't like to hear stories like this, and especially not with people he knew. He felt her press her cheek in to his chest. Tyler ran his hand over her matted hair trying to soothe her.

"When I was fourteen I came back…" Her voice shook. "I had grown up a little… was living with some people I knew from school… and they let me come back…" Tyler was afraid to hear what was next. "Oh, when my new daddy found out about my new assets I acquired he decided that he was going to start harassing me…" She could feel her strength coming back, slowly but surely.

"Jesus Pen," Tyler muttered against her hair.

"It was just vulgar slews at first…" She glanced back at Reid and the other two boys and then back at Chase. "Then he started touching," Her voice cracked. "Slaps on the ass, grab of the thighs under the dinner table…graze of the boob here and there…" Chase's eyes were sullen, he was feeling her pain. He was feeling everything that she had felt. "Then," She figured she'd expose everything while she was on a roll.

She grabbed on to Tyler's shirt and shifted her body to a more comfortable position, "I was taking a shower, both of my younger siblings were asleep, Mom was out doing God knows what…" She swallowed hard. "He was drunk, as usual… and he decided to _join_ me…"

Her eyes casted back down at the ground, "You can guess what happened after that…"

Tyler pulled her in to his arms and held her, she was crying. She had come here to get away from that life. To get away from the things that he would make her do, to get away from her half-drugged mother, and always drunk step-father, and their perfect children. She shook her head violently pulling away from Tyler.

"They wanted to be friends with you…" She shoved her finger in the direction of Pogue, Caleb and Reid. "They didn't even know you existed!" She cried out. "But me, they knew I existed…" She was talking about her family, or lack there of, they all knew that. "They never wanted me, she never wanted me…" Her eyes grew dark and she stared at him. "I wanted to get away, maybe find someone that wanted me… and I thought I found that in you Chase…"

He stared at her, his heart wrenching as he watched her get to her knees, shakily holding on to Tyler for support.

"I wanted you to want me…" Her voice was angered, pained. "I wanted you to love me, like I love you…" She licked her lips and planted a foot to the ground, trying to get herself up off of the dirt. "But you can't… you won't… and I can't stand here and let you take away the only four people that have ever actually wanted me…"

* * *

**This chapter sort of wrote itself which is nice. I know where most of this story is going and there are only three chapters left, and an epilogue. The last chapter hasn't been planned out yet because I'm taking advice from grey (greyhaven11) and going where my muse takes me. Sooooo... REVIEW!**


	24. 23 Prelude to Tragedy

**A/N:** This chapter is really short, but sometimes they just stop themselves, and that's what this one did. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this one, and I really hope you will enjoy the ending that has decided to come through my muses!

* * *

**Chapter 23: **_**P**__relude to Tragedy  
Marblehead_

He couldn't take his eyes off of her; he could not believe the things she was saying. Could all of this be true, could this tiny fragile girl be the survivor of the worst abuse known to man? His lips pursed, his arms hung limply at his sides, jaw set and his eyes narrowed in on her.

Her confession stung him deep, maybe too deep. His blue eyes fell sadly; he didn't want to put her through anymore hurt. Did that mean he had to give up his revenge, turn good? Just let the Sons of Ipswich walk away unscathed?

It didn't seem fair. Maybe he should hurt them just a little bit.

Maybe he should just leave, let the four Sons live their lives and disappear for good.

_What are you thinking?_ His darker side questioned, the inner battle was continuing. _You shouldn't care. You've been left no other choice._ His teeth ground together in dissatisfaction.

Her blue gaze was stuck on him, she didn't move. She was on one knee, her tiny fist wound tightly in to Tyler's shirt. The younger boys hand on the small of her back, keeping her steady.

He took a few steps forward; Tyler grabbed her arm with his free hand, trying to protect her. Chase scooped her off of the ground and held her up.

"Chase, you can't blame them… not for something that happened over 300 years ago…" She whispered to him, her eyes filling with tears. "They didn't know that your line still existed…" A heavy sigh escaped her lips.

"Penelope," His voice was low, and rumbled deep within him. "I have to do this…"

"No…" She held on to his shirt, gripping it tightly in her fists. "I won't let you hurt them… you can kill me… just don't hurt them…" She felt the tears slipping from her eyes, causing the dirt on her face to stain against her cheeks.

"They should have known…" Chase's eyes darkened.

"But they didn't… no on knew!" She told him, pleading for him to leave her four new friends alone. "Chase, please… don't do this…" The moon shone down on her, illuminating her dark hair that was matted and tousled as if she had just woken up. "You can move away from here, anywhere you want… and just forget that you ever met them…" Her eyes pleaded with him, she glanced over her shoulder and saw the four teenagers watching them, wondering what was going to happen.

Was this all apart of the plan? Their minds in overdrive, was Penelope _that_ good of an actress to pull one over on them like this?

Chase stared down at her confused, "You can go anywhere, and do anything… with me…" He could read the look in her eyes, she loved him. She had for awhile, Chase knew that. He knew that day that he banished her from the apartment.

"Nelly," His voice was hoarse as he stared at her, his hands gripping her biceps.

"I want to be with you Chase," Her voice was low, but he could hear her every word.

Chase glanced over her shoulder at the younger boy, standing in the middle of his three brothers. His gaze settled back on Penelope and he turned her around, "What about Tyler?"

"I didn't lie when I said I had feelings for him. I do… I fell for him… he made me feel wanted, and safe… and I felt things that I hadn't felt with any other guy before." She declared her eyes meeting Tyler's. The dark haired boy gave her a small smile and she turned to look at Chase. "But I love you,"

* * *

**I want to cry, Chase needs to stop being so evil... but he's kind of sexier when he's evil... (sigh)**


	25. 24 For Good

**A/N: **Much longer chapter, much more drama... including a small twist. This one is almost over, one more chapter and the epilogue left.

* * *

**Chapter 24: **_**F**__or Good  
Marblehead_

He felt his chest tighten, his mouth ran dry and he couldn't comprehend what he was thinking. All of his thoughts were jumbling together, forming nothing but nonsense. His dark thoughts were overshadowed by his heart. He felt things for her that he knew he shouldn't.

He could give in to his eternal need for vengeance and destroy the Sons while they were off guard. A part of him wanted to do this; wanted to feed the evil demons with what they wanted, the demise of the Sons of Ipswich.

Chase was caught in her gaze; he could take Penelope whisk her away and forget about everything in his past. He could love her, he felt a strong feeling for her, and he could give her everything and not bother with the likes of Massachusetts or his descendants.

"We can forget it all," She whispered to him sadly.

Chase stared over at the four teens who looked confused as far as what they should say or do. Tyler looked the most perplexed of the bunch. Chase could feel the envy rolling off of the younger boy, his eyes locked on Penelope.

The dark haired boy swallowed hard, and looked down at Penelope, her sad eyes staring up at him with hope.

"They'll leave us alone," She promised him. "They'll forget you even came here… if we just go… just disappear…" She turned to look at them, desperately. "Won't you?"

Her eyes locked on the leader, the tallest of the four, who was breathing heavily, trying to regain his composure. Caleb took a step forward, his eyes filled with concern as he cocked his head to the side, "We'll back off if he does…"

Chase looked down at Penelope and sighed. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he should do.

"Think about all of the people that have been hurt because of this, you don't want that on your conscience… I know you don't… you don't want to hurt anyone anymore…" Penelope tried to get inside his brain. Tried to feel what he was feeling, see what he was going to do, but she couldn't tell.

She couldn't read him.

Chase took her words to heart. He remembered all of the people that lost their lives because of him. People that loved him, people he didn't even know that just got in his way. He sighed and ran a shaking hand through his dark brown locks.

Guilt stricken, Chase felt his knees give in. He fell to the ground, his large hands grasping on to Penelope's bare legs, he could feel her tears falling. They were like a slap in the face. Could he hurt more people?

Did he have it in him?

Could he kill all four of the Sons, and live to tell about it? If he used that much power, would he die too? If that happened, that would leave Penelope with nothing, with no one. He would hurt her even if he did live by taking away the Sons.

In his heart, he knew he couldn't do it. He didn't want to.

He had killed the two people that loved him most in this world, unselfishly loved him. They had adopted him when his mother died, given him everything he had every asked, wished or dreamed of. And he had hurt them; he had killed them with the rage that had boiled deep inside of him.

His hate was too much for him to control then, he was blinded by revenge. He found out who he was and what had happened to his descendants. He had found out there were four more just like him, four more that grew up together, had someone else to lean on when he had nothing. He had no one.

His jaw set tightly at the thought of forcing his biological father to will him his power. To feed his addiction. Another person on his list.

His blue eyes stared up at Penelope's. He could feel her hurt, he could hear her heart beating rapidly, her thoughts running through his head. She didn't want him to hurt them, especially not Tyler. He felt envious of this; she didn't want him to die the most of the four Sons.

She cared for him, and Chase knew that Tyler cared for her in away he was sure he couldn't.

He hated this feeling; he did not like to feel guilty. He did not like the way that it made his entire body ache, his head pound and his heart break.

The four Sons had never done anything to him before he threatened to make their perfect lives, unnecessarily imperfect. He had thrown daggers at them, and he liked it at the time, but now… he didn't know why he couldn't have been civil.

He could have been friends with them; slowly let them in on the fact that he was the fifth son. They would have accepted them, hell they already had when he threatened to kill them.

His stomach turned in knots and Penelope slid down, cupping his handsome face in her hands, "Chase, we can be happy…" She whispered to him, rubbing her thumbs over his paling cheeks.

"No," Chase shook his head sadly.

Penelope opened her mouth to protest and those vibrant blue eyes that belonged to Chase Collins stared at her. Openly, she could feel him now. She could feel his emotions, she could feel his pain and it hurt her.

She could see he felt guilty for all the pain he had caused. She kissed him.

Her lips tasting his once again, she missed that feeling. The way those plump lips fit with hers, and the taste of him; cinnamon. She loved it, she loved him.

"No," Chase pulled away sadly. "I can't do this to you,"

He placed his hands on top of hers, a heavy feeling in his heart. He was having an internal struggle. He could run away, but the idea of the power consuming him again, making him go crazy at the inkling to use.

He was already aged beyond his true years; he used a spell to make him look his age. He shook his head at her, he couldn't go on like this not wanting to use. Not wanting to seek redemption against his 'brothers'.

"I'm sorry Nelly," He whispered.

His eyes flashed black and he released the spell. Penelope's hands were no longer touching soft, taut skin that belonged to her lover; she was now cupping the face of an older man. A man that looked old enough to be her father, maybe even grandfather.

"What happened?" She asked tears stinging her eyes violently. "Chase…" She whispered his name.

He pulled her hands away from his face and pressed his dry lips to back of them, "I have feelings for you Nelly, I do…" His voice sounded staggered, his breaths harsh.

Tyler grabbed on to his best friend's arm as he watched what was happening. Caleb's brow was furrowed and Pogue looked absolutely dumbstruck. Reid's face fell in complete horror; was that what was going to happen to him if he continued to use at the pace he was? Chase was only eighteen years old and he looked like he was pushing fifty, maybe even further.

"But I couldn't make you happy… not like this…" He whispered to her, his hand brushing her cheek.

Penelope leaned in to it and sighed, her nose clogged from her crying, her tears still dripping from her water ducts. She couldn't control herself. She wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I can't hurt anyone anymore. I just can't…" His voice made him sound determined.

Penelope grabbed his hands, "What are you going to do?" She asked looking at him sadly.

Chase looked past her to the four Sons, his lips pursed together and he motioned for them to come closer. Idly Caleb started moving towards him, Tyler, Reid and Pogue behind him, their pace slow.

"I can't live like this…" He looked down at himself. "I can't live with the guilt that has overcome me…" He looked at Penelope. "I can't make you happy, Nelly… you deserve so much better than me…"

Penelope shook her head and Tyler was behind her soon, hesitantly reaching out for her. Penelope watched as Chase stared the four Sons in the eye, Penelope now behind them.

"I'm sorry for what I have done…" Chase muttered angrily. "And I will make it up to you," He nodded his head.

Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler stood confused, wondering what Chase could possibly mean by this. They watched as the clouds came rolling in, a loud crack of thunder was heard a mile away, and a strike of lightening came out of nowhere.

Chase's eyes went black and the four Sons stood their ground wondering if he was going to attack. Penelope stood up, she grabbed on to Tyler's arm trying to see what was going on, but he urged her back.

"What is going on?" She demanded. "What are you doing?" She yelled at Chase. "Tyler!" She gave his arm a hard shove and the taller boy glanced at her his eyes black and she let out a loud scream.

"I…" Chase cleared his throat and looked past Tyler to lock eyes with Penelope. "…will my power…"

"Oh my god," Pogue sounded completely shocked.

"What is he doing?" Penelope demanded to know. "Chase!" She yelled his name but it was too late.

"… back to the Covenant…"

A loud crash of thunder and strike of lightening hit down where the six bodies were. Rain began pelting away at them, the four Sons of Ipswich were elevated in the air, Chase's eyes going wide, his body going limp and he fell backwards.

Penelope let out a loud scream watching him fall in to the mud, she stared up at the four Sons who looked as though they were being electrocuted. She was horror stricken, this was the most bizarre, unnatural thing she had ever seen in her life.

She rushed towards Chase's limp body and cupped his head in her lap. Her hair matted down to her face as the rainwater mixed in with her tears, "Wake up, wake up… Jesus Chase… please!" She begged him, sniffling as she rocked back and forth.

The thunder and lightening eased up but the rain continued as a loud thud tore her gaze away from Chase's stoic features. She saw all four Sons lying on the ground in withering in pain. She laid Chase's head down gently, crawling over to the four bodies.

She prayed to God that they weren't dead too. How would she explain this, how could she live her life knowing she watched these teenagers die. She saw Pogue blink first and rested her hands on his chest, ranking him up to meet her eye level.

He coughed and held his chest in pain, "Fuck…" she heard Reid's voice from behind her and she snapped around. He was pulling himself up off of the ground.

"Nel, you can let go of my shirt…" Pogue coughed and she let go and he flopped back in to the mud and groaned again.

"Tyler!" She called his name immediately coming to his side. His eyes were still closed, his chest rising slowly. "Oh Jesus, Tyler… please be ok…" She whispered pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"He'll be ok, Penelope…" Caleb muttered sitting up, propped up on his elbow.

Violently coughing made her look back down at the brunette she was hovering over. She met a pair of smoldering blue eyes and she fell on top of him, holding him as tight as she could. Tyler hugged her and forced them both to sit up.

"So, Chase is going to wake up too, right?" She asked looking over at his motionless body. Caleb met her gaze and then looked down shaking his head, "No?" She asked fearfully. "Why not?" She got up and rushed over to his side, pulling his head in to her lap again, stroking his cheeks. "Wake up, baby please…" She whispered leaning down to his ear.

"Pen," Tyler groaned as he tried to move.

"The power is your life…" Pogue winced as he walked over to her. "Will it away, and you die…"

"That's what he did?" She asked her eyes wide as she stared up at the hazel eyed man, her face showing her complete lack of understanding.

"Yes, he willed his power back to all of us… and now…" Caleb hung his head and Reid walked up next to Pogue.

"He's dead."

Pogue nudged Reid and the blonde raised his hands in question. Penelope stared at them for a second, her face wrinkling in displeasure as she threw herself on to Chase's lifeless body, holding on to him, muttering under her breath incoherently.

Tyler managed to come over, he kneeled next to her, pulling her off of his body. Her bloodshot eyes met his and she fell in to his arms completely useless of her mechanics. Tyler lifted her up in to his arms and carried her over to his truck.

"We need to get out of this rain before we all catch pneumonia…" Caleb commented looking around.

"Always the fatherly one…" Reid grumbled under his breath.

"What are we going to do with…" Pogue trailed off as he looked from Caleb, to Reid to Chase's body.

"I'll take care of it… go back to the truck…" Caleb motioned to where Tyler was managing to get himself and Penelope in to the backseat of the vehicle.

Pogue and Reid nodded heading back to the SUV. Caleb turned back to the body and sighed. He hadn't wanted it to end like this. He never thought it would come down to this situation. The fifth line was really gone.

No more threats, no more revenge coming their way.

He wasn't glad to see Chase do what he did, he never wanted anything to result in this. It just wasn't right. He didn't want to have to witness the fifth bloodline die out, for good.

* * *

**Wow, so I was not meaning for this to happen in the original draft of this story. Seriously, the outline for this story changed about a bizilion times... not kidding. But I followed my muse, and my Evil Chase Muse decided to become a martyr of types.**

He liked it, don't let him lie to you... LOL... so REVIEW!


	26. 25 Rest of Your Life

**A/N: **I'm actually not thrilled with this last chapter, but I like most parts of it. I re-wrote it two or three times and was apprehensive about posting it. Oh well, We'll see... Don't forget... there's still an epilogue! :)

* * *

**Chapter 25: **_**R**__est of Your Life  
Ipswich, Massachusetts_

Penelope sat curled up on Tyler's bed, blankets on top of her as she silently cried; sniffling to herself, the only other sound in the room was the low hum or Tyler's laptop. The four Sons were all sitting around the room in relatively different states of mind, all quiet, not daring to speak.

Tyler positioned himself so that he could see her face; a look of worry weaved its way across his handsome features. He didn't know what was to become of them, or what she was going to do after this day passed.

Where did they stand?

He ran his hand over her drenched hair and she shuddered visibly but leaned in to his touch. He could see she was trying to fight sleep, but he knew it would be best for her. His blue gaze settled on his brothers, all three faces riddled with worry.

"I think we should let her rest for tonight, we can get together tomorrow after she's had some sleep, and calmed down a bit…"

Caleb looked surprised at Tyler's take charge attitude but didn't argue, "Where is she going to stay?" He questioned.

"She'll stay here, with me tonight," The brunette offered, chancing a glance back down at Penelope whose eyes were heavy, trying to close. "I'll call you in the morning,"

The two older boys bowed out, and left Reid and Tyler to get some sleep. Tyler stripped down to his boxers and climbed in to his bed with Penelope. She was cold, but sweating, he pulled her flush against him, resting his chin on top of her head.

He barely slept through the night; Penelope had woken up in a crying fit, tears streaking her cheeks as sweat rolled down body several times throughout the night. He had been unnerved when she muttered _his_ name and slightly relieved when she would sigh saying his own, a tone that sounded hopeful.

Morning broke and he was lazily lying in his bed, Penelope's head tucked in the crook of his neck, both of her arms wrapped around his naked waist, and her legs curled around his body. He didn't mind holding on to her, he didn't even mind the excessive sweat that seemed to be pooling around them. He just wanted to hold her, keep her safe.

Penelope's lips parted and a low unattractive groan escaped her mouth. She let her arm limply fall over her eyes, visibly shuddering when the cool air of the dorm hit her bare arms.

Sarah had helped Tyler warm her up with a hot shower and then change her clothes in to a tank and shorts from Sarah's own drawers. He could feel her heart beating rigorously as she snuggled in closer to him, taking a deep inhalation of him.

She didn't seem alarmed that it was Tyler she was holding on to, she seemed content. Her eyes opened and she closed them again tightly. She murmured something about her head and the sun and burrowed her head deeper in to Tyler's nape.

"Pen," He whispered her name softly. She squirmed and made yet another unattractive noise causing Tyler to smile briefly. "Pen, can you sit up for me?" He asked maneuvering his body so his back was now flush against the headboard, and her face was in his covered lap. She groaned lifting her head slightly and let out an agonizing sound.

"It hurts," She whined through dry lips.

Tyler's hands gently gripped her hips, forcing her body up next to his. She shuddered when the cold air hit her body, curling in to Tyler's warmth.

"Why do I hurt so bad?" She mumbled her lips pressed partially against his bare chest.

Tyler stared down at her, she didn't remember? He felt puzzled as he slipped his forefinger under her chin, tilting her head just slightly so he could look in to those beautiful blue eyes. He felt that familiar tug at his heart and forced a smile at her.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked her calmly.

Penelope stared at him wondering why he was so serious. She opened her mouth to speak when realization slapped her right in the face. Those vibrant blue eyes piercing down at her reminded her exactly why her entire body hurt, and why her head was throbbing incredulously.

"Oh my God!" She cried loudly.

Reid shot up from his dead sleep and slipped off of the bed, landing in a loud thud of dirty clothes and his sheets. His blonde head peered over his bed and he glared at her. She gave him an apologetic look and he sighed letting it go.

Tyler wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she stared at him, "So he's really…" She couldn't even fathom the idea of Chase being gone. Her eyes stung, a hand over her mouth trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Yeah," Tyler's voice was low and deep, causing goose bumps to form on Penelope's arms.

She didn't say anything, silent tears fell from her eyes as she pulled Tyler closer to her, his warm body feeling good to her; safe. Tyler sighed when he felt the salty tears drop on to his skin like rain from the sky. He hated seeing her like this; he didn't want her to cry anymore.

"Shh, it's ok baby…" He cooed to her, softly stroking his long fingers up and down her back in a caring fashion.

Penelope sniffled and looked up at him, "I'm so sorry Tyler…" She said through her tears, her voice hoarse. Her stomach wrenched with a heavy feeling of absolute guilt.

"What for?" He questioned a bit perplexed.

"Everything," She fought her tears, not wanting to cry anymore. "For lying to you, for using you, for making you put up with all of this shit…" She looked around the room and her eyes focused in on the blonde that was now perched on top of his bed, a smug look on his face. "For having sex with that…" She pointed to the blonde.

Tyler stifled his laughter and was amazed to see she still had her wit. He pulled her closer to him resting his chin on top of her head watching Reid scoff in annoyance.

"It's ok; I forgive you for all of that… we can start over…" He assured her, pressing his lips in to her hair.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked sadly, tilting her head slightly to look up at him.

Tyler glanced over at Reid, who held his hands up in defense, "I'm going to take a shower," He mused grabbing a towel and glancing at Penelope. "If it takes longer than that you're shit out'ta luck…" He informed with a playful grin.

He was pleased with himself when a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. Tyler watched as Reid slipped away from the drama unfolding, and turned his attention back to Penelope. He cupped her face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks.

"I care about you, a lot…" Tyler stated certainly. "More than I probably should," He admitted. Penelope felt that internal tug, and nodded her head slowly her eyes brimming with tears. "I mean you lied to me, you tried to use me to have Chase destroy me and my friends, and you made me fall for you…" He shook his head.

She mumbled something incoherently, Tyler kissed her nose.

"Yet, for some odd reason, none of that really matters to me anymore… except for the fact that you made me fall for you…" He laughed a little and she smiled. "But, I like you… for who you are and more importantly… I like who I am when I'm with you…" He replied pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Penelope felt her heart beat quicken, she had done so much wrong to this boy and here he was forgiving her without as much as her groveling at his feet. She didn't deserve him, those words rang in her head; Chase had said the same thing to her.

He said that she deserved better, but did she really? Did she deserve someone so thoughtful, so caring, and so forgiving? What could she offer him? She had nothing.

"I don't deserve you, Tyler…" She whispered to him, her eyes darkening with sadness.

Tyler shook his head, "You're wrong…" He retorted. "You've been through so much in your life, Pen…" He licked his lips worriedly. He didn't want her to feel like she wasn't good enough for him, because she was.

"That doesn't make me worthy of a guy like you…"

"Are you kidding me?" Tyler laughed sardonically. "You are the most amazing girl that I have ever met." He grinned letting his arms encircle her. "I have never felt this way about any girl before, you make me feel like nothing can go wrong… like I can be _me_… and I don't have to care what anyone thinks about it."

Penelope smiled, "You don't have to care what anyone thinks about you Tyler, you can just be you… and screw what everyone else thinks of you…" She muttered. "Most of them suck anyway…"

Tyler grinned at her and pressed his lips to hers again, "I want to be with you," He told her openly. "I honestly don't know what I'd do if you left…"

"I don't have anywhere to stay Tyler…" She stated unhappily. "I already got my diploma; I don't need to be in school…" She licked her lips angry at herself more so than anyone else.

"It doesn't matter; we'll work it out somehow…" Tyler grinned at her. "He wasn't the only one around here who had powers…" He reminded her.

Penelope sighed heavily and she looked at Tyler, wondering what she had done in her life to deserve such a guy. She had done things that she wasn't proud of time and time again, and he didn't care about that.

"Your past doesn't matter," Tyler reminded her, wiping the tears from her face. "That's all it is… the past…"

She leaned back against his headboard, her entire body erupting with pain at her sudden movements. She could remember everything now, like it was a terribly bad dream.

The way that he looked so menacing at first, and then, he broke; she broke through his wall and must have pushed too far. She had made him realize he was more human than he thought. That he had a heart that he could feel guilty for all of those lives he took.

So, he had taken his own life, she glanced up at Tyler who looked like he was about to reach for the piece of technology that lay by the bed. She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"What happened to his body?" She asked him softly. A familiar sting rose in her nose, her eyes becoming moist with a new set of tears that threatened to fall at the mere thought of Chase's lifeless body.

"Caleb… he used to… he made him a grave… on our families land…" Tyler pursed his lips together. "He felt that it was only proper that he killed himself to save us all in the end…"

The tears fell freely now, her bottom lip trembling.

Tyler wiped them away leaning forward to pick up the phone. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wincing at the pain in her abdomen. Tyler pulled the covers back around her and tried to keep her warm as he talked briefly with Caleb.

The minutes ticked away slowly and Penelope found it harder and harder to get the tears to stop. Every time she would think, she would think of him. She would think of what happened to her growing up. She would think about how she felt about Tyler and how he felt about her.

Everything was making her cry.

Reid had already come back and changed, not caring that Penelope was in the room. Now he sat at Tyler's laptop waiting for Caleb and Pogue to arrive. He had tried his best to make her laugh, succeeding a couple of times but then she would start crying all over again.

"Alright, Simon…" Reid turned in his chair and looked her dead in her red face. She stared at him, tears leaking from her ducts. He leaned in and used his thumb to wipe away the stray tears. "I know exactly what will make you happy…" He gave her a grin, and Tyler furrowed his brow.

"And what's that?" Tyler questioned before Penelope could respond.

"I seem to remember that we had a lot of fun down in the laundry room…" A humorous glint crossed his eye and Penelope blushed making her face redden.

Tyler grabbed his pillow and chucked it at his best friend's head with a smirk on his face, "Would you please stop reminding me about you hooking up with my girlfriend, _please_!?"

Penelope couldn't help but laugh as she too grabbed a pillow from Tyler's bed and chucked it at Reid's head. She was happy to hear Tyler still claim her as his girlfriend, though a part of her felt completely guilty.

She loved Chase, she had fallen head over heels for him in just a matter of months, and here she was laughing and having fun with her _boyfriend_ and his best friend the day after he killed himself.

She felt like she should be mourning him. That she shouldn't even think about smiling because he was gone. Chase Collins was dead.

"Can I go see him?" She asked out of the blue after things settled down between the three of them. Her eyes misting with tears.

"Of course, I'll take you after Caleb and Pogue get here…"

"What's taking them so long anyway?" Reid muttered.

"Keep your Speedo on," Pogue commented coming through the door. "You're buddy here wanted to stop and get something to eat for everyone…"

Caleb grinned holding up a cup holder in one hand and a bag in the other, "Do you ever not take care of anyone?" Penelope questioned softly, her bloodshot eyes looking up at him, a little humor resting in her pupils.

Caleb smiled and let her take her pick first; she grabbed a coffee and sipped it hoping that it would ease her headache. The warm liquid felt incredible going down her throat, warming her from the inside out. She took the bag from him and found something with sugar to munch on.

After settling the five bodies sat around, Penelope raging a war inside of her own head about her feelings, and her actions. The rest trying to figure out what to do next.

"So," Caleb licked his lips. "Is she going to stay in Ipswich?" He asked looking directly at Tyler.

Tyler looked down at her, "I want her to, but the decision is hers…"

Penelope looked from face to face, resting carefully on Tyler's handsome one. She lifted her hand to his cheek and she smiled at him, "I want to stay," Tyler let a small smile play on his lips. "I don't really know what I'm going to do… but I want to stay here, with you guys…"

The truth was she felt safe here. If her mother or step-father ever came looking for her, she knew that they would protect her. They would take care of her.

"We want you to stay with us too," Pogue decided for them with a nod of his head. Tyler nodded in agreement and Caleb and Reid gave her assuring nods.

"There's one other thing that I want to know," Caleb sighed heavily. "If you want us too…" He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and looked around the room. "We can erase any memory you have of him..."

Penelope stared at him. It sounded tempting, maybe it would make this enormous ball of guilt in her stomach go away. She licked her lips and thought about it, on a serious level. She could rid all of her thoughts about him, but how would that work. Would she remember why she had come here? Would she remember why she and Tyler started dating?

What would she forget…

What would she remember…

The dark haired girl shook her head, "No, I don't want that…" She mused. She turned to look at Tyler. "I want to go see him,"

She hoped that she could go to his grave sight and come to amends with herself and with him. Maybe this huge ball of guilt in her stomach would go away; maybe it would be there forever. She didn't know.

No one said a word to her, or to each other. She kneeled down in front of the headstone that fit in with all of the others. It was large, and had Chase's name scrawled on it, his date of birth and the date of his untimely death.

Slim fingers traced over the name and she sighed heavily, looking up seeing the four Sons standing by a lonesome Weeping Willow about a good hundred feet away. She lowered her head to rest against the stone and started talking to him, as though he could hear her.

"I don't understand why you did what you did, Chase." She felt the tears falling from her eyes. "I loved you, and God I wanted you to love me back…" She pursed her lips angrily. "You couldn't though…" Shaking her head violently she slammed her fist against the stone. "You wouldn't."

Pressing her cheek against the cold marbled stone, her fingers lazily trailed down to the soil where the stone was inlaid. She felt the tears rush down her cheeks and her words get caught in her throat.

"You were absolutely irresistible," She mused. "You knew that," A small laugh escaped her lips. "I knew you wanted me, that day at the apartment," She whispered softly. "I knew you felt something, but you hid it…" She raked her fingers in to the gray material. "Damn you for that," She cursed him.

She looked up again, and Tyler was staring at her, a small little smile on his lips. A secure smile, one that reflected all the way in to those amazing blue eyes. She looked back down and sighed, falling back a bit to set her butt on her heels.

"I realized something this morning," She told him. "I want him," Her voice was sure. "I care about him, a lot…" A small smile tugged at her lips. "I feel guilty," She admitted. "But, maybe you were right. Maybe I deserve better than what I've gotten in the past, he's a good guy…" She confessed.

The knot that was in her stomach slowly began to unravel. She loved Chase, and she probably would always have a part of her that did, but he was gone now. She realized staring at his name engraved in the stone, she couldn't do anything to bring him back.

She would have to move on; she looked back up at Tyler and smiled. Forcing herself up, she leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of the headstone. Her fingers trailed over it as she walked away.

She glanced over her shoulder, Tyler meeting her halfway, taking deep breath and looked up at him, "You ok?" He questioned.

She nodded her response, "I could use a place to crash…" She gave him a small smile.

"I think we can arrange that," He glanced back at the tombstone she had been kneeling at.

Relief hit him, not only had he found himself, but under all of the drama, the betrayal, the deceit, he was able to find something even better than himself. He was able to find the girl that he was pretty sure that he could spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

**Unfortunately, I don't have anything witty to say. That sucks, I like being witty... lol... Hope you enjoyed... Epilogue will be posted soon, if I can get it to work the way I want it. R E V I E W**

* * *

I just finished reading the first Twilight book last night... I really liked it. Maybe it's because I've always had a secret thing for vampires, who knows. Though, Bella kind of irritates me a bit... and I love Edward (sexy beast of a man he is)... and Jacob... YUM...


	27. 00 Epilogue

**A/N: **I'm glad you guys enjoyed this story... I did... I really liked Penelope and I think that's why I've decided to write a sequel. I know, I've got a lot on my plate still, but I've already gotten the premise written out for it and a title. So... hopefully in the next couple of weeks you'll be reviewing that story (Crack in the Mirror)... the epilogue here opens up the door for that one... ENJOY!

* * *

**Epilogue  
**_1 Year Later_

Penelope held the fresh flowers to her nose and inhaled deeply. The scent of the stargazer lilies intoxicated her senses, a small smile formed on her lips as she placed them in the vase on the dining room table.

The beautiful flowers brightened up the room and made it feel homier. Pulling her dark brown hair out of her face she tied it loosely at the nape of her neck before entering the kitchen, two familiar faces stared back at her with smiles mirroring hers.

"I just finished putting the burgers on, they should be done in about five to ten minutes…" The blonde stated, large blue eyes staring back at her.

"I'm glad you know how to work one of those things…" The dark haired girl replied with a twisted grin.

"Yeah, Penelope would probably light the entire joint on fire…" The brunette across from the blonde smirked.

Penelope cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "She's probably right…" The blonde laughed openly and the group of three finished setting up for lunch.

"The guys should be home in about six minutes…" The blonde stated looking up at the clock.

"Sarah, do you keep them on a schedule or what?" Penelope questioned pulling out four bottles of Gatorade from the fridge.

"I just like to know when I'm going to see Caleb, he's very precise…"

"Down to the carats in the ring…" The other girl stated with a wicked grin.

"And what a mighty fine ring it is…" Penelope complimented and glanced back over at the other girl. "I can't say that yours is too shabby looking itself there Kate…"

The dark haired, mocha skinned beauty admired the three carat ring on her finger and sighed hopelessly. Penelope grinned and set the plates down for Kate to sort around the table.

Kate and Pogue had gotten back together shortly after the second Chase incident. Kate had grown too really like Penelope as soon as she found out she was in fact not after her man. Things in Ipswich seemed to have gone right for once.

Tyler and Penelope were going pretty strong, Sarah and Caleb were planning for a fall wedding, and Kate and Pogue decided on one in the spring. Kate's brown eyes caught Penelope's blue ones they were full of intrigue.

"When do you think Tyler's going to pop _the_ question?"

Penelope's brows slammed together and she turned to look at her two best friends, "Who said anything about Tyler popping _the_ question?"

"C'mon you guys have been on top of each other for over a year now… it's about time…" Sarah encouraged Kate's statement.

"We're I'm only nineteen, and Tyler's not even nineteen yet…" She shrugged her shoulders. "We're not in some huge rush to get to the alter, I'm enjoying where we're at…" She confessed.

"We could have a triple wedding…" Kate offered with a spastic grin.

"Oh my God, Nelly! That would be awesome!" Sarah yelled as she tossed the salad in her hands.

Penelope rolled her eyes; the two girls in her kitchen were hopeless. She rolled her eyes and went out to check on the hamburgers. She waited a few more minutes before checking them again and pulling them off.

_At least you know how to turn it off_, she thought to herself with a small grin.

"Honey I'm home…" She heard her boyfriend's voice and smiled to herself.

Grabbing the plate of burgers she slipped back in to the kitchen and saw Sarah and Kate flinging themselves at their respective fiancés. She smiled placing the plate in the middle of the table, she noticed Tyler swiping a Gatorade off of the counter and opening it, tossing her a small grin.

She walked over to him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, "You like the flowers?" He asked her.

Wrapping her arms around his sweaty shoulders she grinned, "Loved them,"

He hadn't been speaking of the stargazers he had left for her on the counter this morning; no he was talking about the flowers he had sent to a grave sight. When she saw the flowers there she nearly started to wail, but she held her composure.

Not for herself, but for the four month old baby that she had brought with her. She sighed heavily thinking about the emotional morning she had. Tyler had gone off to hit the gym with his three best friends, Sarah and Kate were on their way in from Boston and she had to make the stop before everything got too hectic.

After Chase died, she found out that she was pregnant; it came as a complete shock to her; even more so to Tyler and the other Sons. When the news finally settled in she was actually very excited.

"You guys have a good time?" Sarah asked in her usual bubbly tone.

The guys mumbled and an arm slipped around Penelope's shoulders, "What're you cookin' good lookin'?"

Penelope glanced up at the blonde and smirked, "You're a riot, do you know that?" She asked him.

He lifted his shoulder, "Who's to say?" He pressed his lips to her temple and she smirked. Tyler gave his best friend a playful glare and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't get jealous, Baby Boy…" Reid snickered taking a seat at the kitchen table.

The group laughed and they all took a seat, just as Penelope was about to start eating the sound of crying pulled her away from the table. Tyler offered to get up, but she placed her hand on his and shook her head.

She entered the bedroom and her eyes looked around the brightly colored room. She saw the four month old baby boy wiggling carelessly in his crib. She smiled leaning down to pick him up and hold him in her arms.

"Hello my baby…" She smiled nuzzling her nose in to his neck. The boy cooed and she grinned holding him close to her.

Tyler had taken on the role of Dad, and quite nicely she added. He cared for the young boy as if he was his own, and that made Penelope love the brunette boy even more than she already had.

She looked around the room, his pictures littered the room. More importantly pictures of her family were around the room, Penelope, Tyler and the baby. Along with those pictures were pictures of each of his Uncles holding him, and his Aunts. She smiled seeing them.

This was her family now, and she couldn't be happier.

"Hey, you two ok in here?" His voice pulled her out of her thoughts, she looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, he just woke up… he's probably starving…" She laughed, her eyes never leaving him as he walked over to her, a look of appreciation on his face.

"I love you," He smiled pushing her hair out of her face. Penelope felt the goose bumps on her arm, just like the first time he had said it to her a little over six months ago. She blushed and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"I love you too…" She rocked the boy in her arms.

"Let me see that little rascal," He took the boy in to his arms and Penelope laughed.

She watched Tyler walk out of the boy's room and towards the kitchen. A small sigh escaped her lips and she was actually content with her life. She had never expected to be a mother at a young age, hell she hadn't expected to find the one guy in this world that she was sure she would spend the rest of her life with.

Grabbing the boy's pacifier she headed back in to the kitchen to see Pogue sitting holding the young boy. Penelope smiled and looked at them carefully.

"You look good with a baby in your arms Pogo…" Penelope grinned.

"Don't give him any ideas Nel…" Kate stated with a small a laugh, her long slender finger shooting out to tickle the boys exposed toes.

"I'm just saying…" The dark haired girl laughed making a bottle for the young boy.

By the time she finished making the bottle Reid was holding his nephew and Godson in his arms. Penelope laughed and couldn't understand how gentle Reid was with the baby, it was quite surprising.

"Is being a good dad like in your genes or something… attached to the power?" She asked looking around the table.

"Maybe," Caleb laughed.

She handed the bottle to Reid who gladly fed the small boy; the blonde leaned down and started talking to the boy and glancing at Tyler and Penelope.

"You like your uncle Reid don't you…" He stated with a wicked grin. "You're going to grow up to be just like him… aren't you Christopher?"

Penelope groaned, "Lord help us all if that's the case…"

Tyler chuckled and rested easier in his chair, his ears perked up when the phone rang. Penelope got up to answer it but Tyler shook his head getting up. He walked in to the other room and picked up the cordless phone, his blue eyes resting on the stargazers that he had bought for his girlfriend.

He pressed the talk button, "Hello?"

There was a pause and Tyler repeated himself, "Uh, I'm looking for Penelope Simon…" The voice on the other line asked.

The brunette's jaw clenched tightly, he didn't recognize the voice as anyone he knew, or Penelope might know. Holding the phone with one hand, he crossed his other over his broad chest.

"Who's calling?" He asked his tone a bit rude.

Penelope heard Tyler's tone; the entire table heard his tone and stopped joking around about Reid's love life. Penelope got up from the table and walked in to the other room, her arms crossed over her chest. She gave him a worried glance and Tyler swallowed hard when the person on the other line responded.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" Penelope questioned her lips pursed together tightly.

He held the phone in his hand, his fingers cupped over the receiver, "It's for you," He breathed his eyes wide in a state of shock.

Blue eyes met his and she held her hand out, "Who is it?" She asked wondering if someone at the shop needed her to come in to cover their shift.

That couldn't be it she realized, Tyler wouldn't have this kind of reaction to that, she was sure. His brows furrowed together and he swallowed hard.

"It's your mother,"

Penelope's eyes grew wide and she stared at the phone in her boyfriend's hands. She could feel her heart weigh down, her stomach tied tightly in knots. She hadn't talked to her mother in a year and a half. What could that woman possible want from her?

How had she found her?

Tyler took her hand in his giving it a tight squeeze; she hesitantly put the phone up to her ear. She breathed and decided she had to get answers.

"Hello?" She called in to the phone, the world nearly stopped around her when she heard the voice on the other line.

"Penelope," Her mother's voice pierced her ears unevenly. A hopeful tone swarmed in her name and she didn't know how she should react to this. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to yell at her mother, but she couldn't find it in her.

"Grace," She used her mother's first name, not wanting to call her anything endearing. Tyler stared at her, and Penelope gave him a reassured smile. "What do you want, how did you get this number?"

"Penelope, I need you…"

The dark haired girl stared straight ahead at her boyfriend in complete bewilderment, what in the world could her mother need her for? She had kicked her out, she had been comatose most of her teenage life, she had let that man molest her… she shuddered at the thought.

"It's Neil…" She murmured her voice laced with fear.

His name made Penelope angry. She squeezed Tyler's hand tighter and the young man looked at her worried. Penelope had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I… I think he's hurting Geneva… I need you to come home…"

Penelope licked her lips angrily and her eyes flashed with remorse, Tyler mouthed to her asking her what's wrong. She shook her head and wondered what was going on at home, what happened after she left?

Had Geneva become Neil's next victim? What about Lucy? She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth; she made a hasty decision but couldn't stop her mouth from moving.

"Ok…"

* * *

**Well... tell me what you think and let me know if you're interested in the sequel... I'm planning to finishone of my other stories before starting to post that one, but we'll see how my muses are feeling!**


End file.
